Dream World: Book Three - Grand Bending Games
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: The Guardians are competing with other benders in the Grand Bending Games tournament. The plot is very similar to Fairy Tail's grand magic games arc. All characters are OC but portrayed as some of the characters in FT. A prologue and intro are included to understand the backstory.
1. Anniversary

**Prologue**

15 Guardians protected Earth and Dream World. The Dream World was connected to Earth by the peace and balance of each of them. In this world, they did not age anymore and were stuck in their early twenties looks. Each Guardian was given a specific elemental power (lightning, air, fire, water, earth) and a secondary power (telekinesis, weather control, telepathy, mind control, and healing). Three of the fifteen have all the elemental powers and known as Guardiankeepers. Jen, Kenny, and Kylie were the special ones. There used to be certain teams such as Kylie's team and Jen's first and second team. But they do not apply anymore and are just known as Guardians. The Guardians lived in Area 5 together where no other people besides them dwelled in because it was an unknown area. The Natives of the Dream World all know about the Guardians and their story but did not want to bother them in their private lives.

For simplicity sakes, pretend that the Guardians were still in teams. Each team consisted of one girl and four boys who represented one element. The leader who was the girl was given a crystal called the Heart that gave them the power to transform. It was a necklace which was different to each team. Since the Guardians no longer have to transform to fight, it acted as an ultimate weapon. There were the Silent Creek Heart, Meridian Heart, and Kandrakar Heart. The last one went inside Jen's body so now her she is constantly fueled with its power. Kenny also has a Heart inside of him but it was dark Heart given by Phobos, the Guardian's long time enemy. Kylie's team consisted of Jacob, Austin, Dennis, and Kyle. Jen's first team had Nick, Will, Packard, and Sam. Her second team included Alan, Peter, Rishuv, and KK. After the team title no longer applied, Kylie was pronounced the Princess of the Dream World. The Natives were informed about this as well. Nothing majorly changed for Kylie; it was another way of saying that she was the leader of the Guardians.

Now the Guardians will compete in the Grand Bending Games to test their abilities against the Natives. They will meet friends and foes, while unraveling the mystery of D.J.S., a demon that could destroy the two worlds.

Opening song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (Fairy Tail Opening 13)

 **Chapter 1: Anniversary**

October 26.

20 years have passed since the Guardians defeated Phobos in the Dream World for the first time and decided to live the rest of their lives there. Not too long after that, Jen went on her own adventure to recover her skills and powers. She met a former Guardian named Kenny who trained her. Both of them were Guardiankeepers and had a crystal inside of them which gave them extra power. They also met a small, talking robot named Giru who contained the spirits of some former Guardians. After the 20 years and the sealing of Phobos for the second time, the two returned to Area 5. Peter and Kylie were married, and Kenny and Jen still had hope for each other. However, before Jen left, she and Nick were together since they were little. It devastated him when she broke up with him and found someone else. Nonetheless, all of the Guardians were reunited again.

Few days afterwards, Kaitlin, Peter's and Kylie's daughter, and Isabelle, the daughter of Jen and Kenny, came from the future. Some of the Guardians achieved Dragon Slayer Magic from the villains of the Nightmarium book. The ones who battled with the Daughters of Darkness had visions of them being friends with each other. It gave them motivation to discover the secrets of their origin. In the end, Isabelle was rescued and Phobos was unsummoned by a mysterious guy named Lewis. He claimed to be the Prince of Mars and told Kylie that she was the Princess of Earth. He was more powerful than the Guardians' strongest convergence spell. He was also said to be a Fire God Slayer. Fortunately, he did not kill anyone because something had held him back; however, he was still a foe. His mission was to kill Kylie so they can replace the Princess of Earth. No one was going to let him do that.

A day has passed since they saw Prince Lewis. Kaitlin and Isabelle immediately left to go back to the future. The Guardians still ponder about their visions and new power. Some were a bit jealous that they did not earn dragon slayer magic. Kylie, Peter, Kenny, Nick, Will, Sam, and Packard all have the new magic, even Kaitlin and Isabelle in the future. Jen went through the same process in achieving the magic but her crystal Heart did not allow her to use it yet for some reason. Although the Guardians wanted to research on their past, they still have the Grand Bending Games coming up in a year. Jen offered the idea in joining and seeing where they stood against the Natives of the Dream World. Obviously the Guardians were special since they have secondary powers and the ability to make portal gates for enemies to imprison in. They weren't sure if others have crystals like they did, but they assumed not.

Although Jen and Kylie have a secondary power of controlling the weather, they still kept the four seasons. The leaves on the tree have changed colors and, some have started to fall. The 15 Guardians all remember this day to be the anniversary of their new lives. They would celebrate by shooting fireworks and having a small party all at night.

However, Nick had something else on his mind. He was tall and skinny with short dark blonde hair. The anniversary of their new lives was the same day as Nick's and Jen's anniversary of when they first dated. Every year they would give or do something nice to each other. But they have not done anything for 20 years about it. Even though they were not together anymore, he still liked her and wanted to keep the tradition. He would not be surprised if she did not come up with anything because they were not dating.

In the morning, Nick decided to bake something for her. He was a decent cook and knew that Jen liked sweets. He also wanted to make the treat homemade so she knew that he created just for her. Looking through the recipes, he decided to make a small chocolate cake for her. Nick had never made a cake before but it was worth a shot. The ingredients and cooking supplies were laid on the table. First, he measured the amount of flour, eggs, milk, water, and oil. He added the flour into the bowl before the others. Then he mixed it until it frothed. But it was taking a really long time for him for some reason. (Putting the other ingredients before the flour makes it much easier to mix).

He stopped mixing and set the bowl down. "I can cook light meals for lunch and dinner, but I can't even mix a batter. Good thing Jen isn't here to see this." Nick's secondary power was telekinesis, while his primary one is air. Therefore, he equally used both of his powers to finish the mix and the rest of the steps. However, he was overdoing it, not a little, but a lot. The kitchen was a mess and partly worn off from the air blasts.

Not too far from him, Sam and Packard were walking outside. They were twin brothers with black hair, average height, and light skin. Packard had glasses, while Sam was more muscular. Sam was a earth dragon slayer, and Packard was a water dragon slayer. As an earthbender, Sam can sense disturbances from the earth ground. He felt something going on in the kitchen so the two went to check it out.

Nick had already finished baking the cake and set it on the table. Sam sensed that Nick was there in the kitchen so he rushed over there with Packard.

Sam opened the door rapidly. "Nick! Are you –" he looked at the cake next to him then around the place. It was definitely looked like a bomb went off.

Packard shouted, "What did you do?!"

"I may have been a bit overboard with the cake for Jen."

The two walked over and saw a normal looking chocolate cake. "Didn't you guys break up a long time ago?" Packard asked.

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean I can't be nice to her. It is our anniversary and I want to keep the tradition. Since she's back, it'll feel weird if I don't keep it up."

Sam and Packard were a bit hesitant to his response. "Okay, whatever," Sam said. He used a finger to swipe some icing on it. Once he tasted it, Sam made a face as if he tasted something awful. "Is that dark chocolate or what?!" He quickly grabbed some water for his mouth.

"No, but I may have added more cocoa or chocolate than I needed."

Packard gave took a small piece of the cake and gave the same expression. "If you're trying to show your feelings of the break-up note that she gave you, then you can definitely give her this."

Nick felt really disappointed in himself. How could he fail at making a cake, he thought. Packard suggested something else to him, "Maybe give her something else besides food. Go ask Kylie for any ideas, since they are practically sisters."

"You're right. I'll go do that," Nick said, "But after I clean up this place. Do you still want the cake?"

"No way!" both of them yelled, emphasizing each word. They left him in the room to clean up.

After Nick cleaned up the kitchen and threw away the cake, he went to look for Kylie. She would usually be training with Peter in one of the training rooms, so he looked around there. Luckily, he quickly found the two.

"Hey Kylie and Peter!" he greeted. They did the same back.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Today is Jen and my anniversary, and I know we're not together anymore but I still want to give her something as an act of kindness."

"That's sweet," Peter said.

"I don't want to give her flowers or chocolates but something more unique for her."

Kylie thought for moment, "She really likes the animes Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z."

"I don't want them. Anything specific parts she likes from them?"

"Her favorite character from DBZ is Future Trunks and from Fairy Tail is Loke. I haven't watched Fairy Tail yet but Future Trunks is a guy with a sword on his back. Maybe give her merchandise from one of the animes?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Thanks!"

"No prob!" Nick left the room and flew to his room. He researched who Future Trunks was like and learned a basic gist of him. Then he thought of the perfect gift. He would give her a sword with its sheath belt to wear across the chest and onto the back. She was practicing swordsmanship anyways and was using her own elements to spawn one. Why not have a real one to cosplay with?

He looked up where to buy one of Future Trunks' sword but no one were selling them for some reason. But he did find a different one that still looked really cool. It was a katana with green jagged design on the edge. It was from a game called Overwatch and the sword was from a hero named Genji. Nick had no idea if Jen knew about this game. But he still wanted to buy it for her. Fortunately, he can buy it somewhere nearby at a cosplay store. Money was not an issue to the Guradians.

During the afternoon, Nick had already bought the katana. It came with a sheath and belt like Future Trunks' but it was not a real one and just made out of plastic. He had an idea of using one of the crystals to power it up and make it real and special. But he needed Kylie's permission first. Since it was not a major deal, Kylie allowed him. She even thought that it would be cool to try. She went with him to the crystal tower that held the two Hearts. Choosing at random, she chose the Heart of Meridian and extracted some energy from it. The crystal would regenerate its own power eventually.

Afterwards, the katana was real and shinier than before. Nick swung it diagonally, and it made a glowing green effect. "Perfect! Thanks a bunch, Kylie."

"Your welcome," she smiled. "I bet she'll love it."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, haven't seen her around today. Maybe in her room?"

"I'll see. See ya!" They left the tower and Nick walked to Jen's room.

He could see the trees changing to half of a different shade and the small piles of leaves on the ground. Along the path, he met across Kenny. The two still did not get along with each other well because Jen liked him instead of Nick.

"Kenny," he called out.

"Nick." They paused for a brief moment. "Is that a sword?"

"Yeah, it's a katana. It's a gift for Jen."

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. Well, she's not in her room if that's who you're trying to find." He did not mind the gift but did mind Nick bothering her today.

"Is that so? Well, then I'll just find her around here then. Good-bye." He speed walked past Kenny who did not stop him right away. Kenny wanted to warn him about something but he decided that he will learn it the hard way.

Nick can just imagine how Jen would react to the gift. She's usually a kind and sweet person when it comes to gifts, especially unexpected ones. After 10 more minutes of walking around, Nick found Jen walking towards his direction at a park.

"Jen!" he ran to her. They stopped next to a bench and lamppost. "I've looked all over for you. Whatcha' doing?"

Jen was surprised to know that he was trying to find her. But she tried to keep a straight face. "Just wandering around alone the whole day."

Nick held out the katana. "This is for you. It's not exactly Future Trunks' sword but it's still really cool looking."

She glanced at it and said, "I don't need it but thanks." She stared to walk past him but he stopped her.

Nick did not expect that from her at all. "Wait, it was powered by the Heart of Meridian though. It's not just some plastic sword."

"You know I can summon swords using my own powers, right? Having that on my back will just get in the way."

"You can just use it for sparring times."

"Thanks but no thanks. Sorry." She turned around with her back facing him. Nick looked sad from her response.

"But Jen… Today is our anniversary." Jen opened her eyes widely. She had almost forgotten about it, mainly because they were not together anymore.

She calmed herself and replied, "We're not dating anymore so you don't have to give me gifts."

"I still want to be nice. It's also the day when we started our new lives here."

Jen did not look back and said, "I'm sorry." Then she walked away from him. Nick stood still in disbelief, while Kenny, who saw everything, walked into him again.

Nick looked behind and glanced at him, "What do you want?"

"Do you want to know why she's acting this way?" Nick paid more attention. "Although it's the day when you guys started your new lives here and you two's 'anniversary,' it so happens to be the same day that Jen was poisoned and had almost died."

Nick remembered that time. When Kenny was on the dark side, he poisoned Jen's body while in the Guardian state so Phobos could stop the Guardian cycle. Though she survived, it crippled her physically and mentally for a while. She had to start all over in using her powers.

Kenny continued to explain, "She still has nightmares of what could have happened that day. I'm even trying to stay away from her for today because I was the one who poisoned her. So just try to leave her alone." He walked away, leaving Nick guilty. But now Nick understood and planned on going back to his room. He left the katana on the bench and walked back.

Nick managed to walk past Kylie who was done with her sparring.

"Hey Nick. Did Jen like your gift?"

He hesitated, "No, but she had something else in mind."

Kylie was confused, "Huh?"

"You remember when Jen almost died again, and her body ended up all weak?" Jen did have another fatal situation before, except no one but herself knew that she did not die that time but was in a coma.

"Yeah, of course." Then she realized. "Oh! It was the same day…"

"Yep. I almost forgot until Kenny told me."

"Sorry for not reminding you. I had forgotten about it as well."

"It's not your fault."

"Where's the gift now?"

"I left it where we met. She'll probably take it when she's feeling better."

"Hopefully soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye." They both left in opposite directions.

As Jen continued to walk around, she looked up at the partly cloudy sky. She knew that she could have been nicer to Nick with the gift, but her nightmares kept consuming her mind the entire day. She did move on about that day long time back which abled her to use her powers more skillfully. But the flashbacks came back again.

Now, she thought of how rude she was towards Nick. It was any other day, she would have loved it. The realization of her selfishness made her run back to where she met up with Nick. She saw the sword still on the bench and put the belt on across her chest. She drew out the sword and noticed that it was Genji's katana.

Surprised, she said, "This is Genji's sword from Overwatch. How did he know that he was my favorite character from it?" She felt the sword having the same power as in the game.

Jen put the sword back and started to walk back to her room. She did notice someone walking near her but kept her head down. It happened to be Kylie who saw her with the sword on the back. Kylie smiled at her and continued walking as well.

That night, Kylie announced that there would be a meeting soon. So they gathered at the round table and waited for everyone else. Nick saw Jen wear his gift and was relieved. It was also the first time that day did he see her smile.

"Hey Jen!"

"Heyo. Sorry I was being mean to you earlier."

"No, I'm sorry that I forgot what happened to you on this day."

"It's alright. I was being selfish for just thinking about me. But I do love your gift. I did not plan anything for you though, and it's already so late."

"It's fine. You don't have to."

But Jen really did want to repay him. "Tell you what. I'll use this during the Grand Bending Games."

He was shocked, "Really? But I bet your powers are far stronger than it."

"I still want to try it out." Nick could not resist the smile that she had on her face. So they agreed and forgave each other. Afterwards, everyone had arrived, and Kylie started the meeting.


	2. Birth of a Guild

**Chapter Two: Birth of a Guild**

Kylie brought in Giru the robot that was "hibernating" for a while. He was disappointed that he missed their fight against the Nightmarium demons and a chance to meet the future daughters. But he will not miss the Games. Everybody took their seats, and Kylie began the meeting.

"Well, yesterday was quite a day. But we all learned something new. Apparently D.J.S. is already out there and we have to destroy the book as soon as we can."

"Going to be quite difficult since it's in the hands of Lewis," Peter said. "We all saw what he was capable of."

"We used our most powerful convergence spell, and he acted like it was nothing," Packard mentioned.

Jen added, "He did say that we weren't in our final forms, whatever that is. I didn't know we had multiple forms."

"Like he said, we definitely had some amnesia that made us forget about our origins. It sounded we had a past life," said Kenny.

"Maybe after some intense training, we'll get to that stage. We also will be on the lookout for the Heart of Earth."

Kylie looked at Giru, "Giru, you're made of the lives of past Guardians. Do you have any memory of such things relating to our final forms or other princes and princesses?"

He shook his head, "No, I do remember the first Guardians. But they were not any significantly special than the others. My memory can only go that far." His voice was like a little boy younger than a teenager.

"We'll do more research about our past. One day we'll figure it out," Jen said. "But for now we have to focus on the Games. Kylie, did you receive any news from them?"

She pulled a piece of paper from her bag, "Yeah, someone gave me this rule sheet." She read what it said. "Five people per team but you may switch only once before the competition of the day starts. No crystal Hearts are allowed. Can only use elements of nature (fire, water, earth, air, and quintessence) and swords for a weapon. No killing is allowed."

"Well that's reassuring for the no killing part," Rishuv said with a relief.

Kylie continued reading, this time the structure of the Games. "There are five days in total for the Games. In first part of each day, we'll start with a "surprise" event, where two members from each team pick who will participate in a random competition. It could be a race, showdown, etc. The team who wins first place overall will receive 10 points; second place gets 5 points; third place 0 points. The second part is the one-on-one timed matches that the host will decide. Since there are three teams in total, there will be three of these matches (each team competing with the other two). If someone competes in the first part, he or she will not be placed in the second part. The winner of the matches will receive 10 points, while the loser will get no points. If time is up and no one is beaten, then each will get 5 points. The last day will have special rules and will be discussed on that day. Good luck to the three teams!"

Everyone took some time to understand the rules. "I may have to read that on my own," Peter laughed. "That was a lot of information."

Jen remembered the part of the "no heart" rule, "Wait, what if the Heart is inside of you? Can I still compete?"

Kylie responded, "Yeah, the guy who gave me this knows about you and Kenny and the crystals inside you. He said that as long as you only use it as a power source and not to fight with, it's fine."

Kenny said, "I think I can find a loophole there."

Jen who was sitting next to him punched his arm, "Just play fair."

Kylie then said, "We also need a guild name. Gatekeeper Guardians sounds like a mouthful or something. So Jen and I came up with the name Saiyan Tail. I think it's perfect." Jen and Kylie smiled at each other, remembering yesterday of when they came up with it.

Some were okay and the others were hesitant. But since she was the Princess and they knew others would not agree to their own ideas, they complied.

Peter next asked one of the important questions, "Who will be in the team? I mean obviously Kylie and I will be in it. But who else?

Jen rolled her eyes. "We all know that Kylie and I will be in it. Kenny will also join because he owes us something to deserve another chance."

Nick interjected, "Aren't you already giving a second chance by letting him in the team? And are you really going to trust him for not making us lose?"

Kenny was not surprised at his questions. He merely smirked. Jen responded, "If we do lose, we will never have to see him again. Besides, people will know that it was _him_ who messed up."

Nick replied, "Fair enough."

Jen then said, "Will is our strongest firebender but I don't know if you're interested in participating."

"You can let Peter in. I don't care."

"Yes!" Peter thought. But he would have fought for the position if he did not get it.

"So that's four people. We need one more. There's three Guardiankeepers and one firebender. How about a waterbender? Packard?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

But his brother argued, "Wait why not me?! You know that I'm the best earthbender and one of the strongest members too!"

"You and Packard and alternate each day. I just to make sure we have a range of elements. I promise you can fight the second day." Sam grunted but agreed. "We do need backups so the rest of you guys should be ready at any time. Everyone still has to train their best. Also, if you guys really want to compete in the Games, I'll consider giving up my spot for the day."

"Are we going to bring the Heart of Meridian and Silent Creek with us?" Kylie asked.

Jen answered, "Yes, we can't just leave it here. But we also have to keep our guard up during the competition. D.J.S. may come out any time. We'll notify everybody if we sense any suspicion." The Guardians nodded.

There was not anything else to say. But Jen talked to Kylie directly, "Since our team is now going to be a guild, we need an opening speech from our guildmaster."

She noticed that Jen implied Kylie was the guildmaster. "Oh, I didn't prepare one but I'll try my best." She cleared her throat and began. "I want this guild to be like a group-oriented family. 'Comrades' isn't just a word. It refers to heart and believing each other unconditionally. We're all Saiyans. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." She paused to think of something more to say. But she turned to Jen and wanted to give her a chance to say something as well. "I think it's fair if you say something too, Jen. You helped create the guild as well."

Jen was a bit surprised that the spotlight was to her now. Nonetheless, she finished off the speech. "I want everyone to trust one another. Because I'm sure there'll be a time where I have to count on you. In times of suffering and sadness, we'll always be with one another. You'll never be alone. So let's fly together in time with the pride of the Saiyans."

After she was done, everybody was moved by their speech. They had hope that their guild will last forever. The last thing they did was take a group picture to commemorate the day. Kenny was even included in the shot. Jen and Kylie were in the front while the guys positioned in the back. October 26 was marked with another significant event.


	3. Back from the Future

(Author's Note) So... I didn't know till months afterwards that this chapter was a different one for a different book... I also lost the original word document that had this chapter. I may rewrite one day... but just a summary of what happened here: Creatures attack the stadium before the Games starts. Some of the members go take a look. Kaitlin comes back from the future and help them. She comes back for some reason but one being that future Kylie wants her to participate in the Games at least once. Present Kylie will let her fight one day but not the first.


	4. Day One - Part 1

**Chapter 4: Day 1 – Part 1**

Before the Games began, everyone was given the Saiyan Tail emblem tattoo which was a "S" with a tail at the end of the "S.". Jen somehow programmed Giru to give them it. Kylie got a blue one on her right arm near her shoulder.

"Hey Peter, look! Giru put the Saiyan Tail emblem on me!" She showed it to him and felt so happy from it. Peter smiled at her and touched it.

"Perfect, I'll have it on the other arm to complete it." He had a red one on his arm.

Jen had a purple one on the back of her left hand. They were considering giving one for Kenny but decided to wait until after the Games to show his worth.

Today was the first day of the Games. The sky was clear, balloons floated up in the air, and confetti were everywhere to celebrate the opening ceremony. The three teams stood in the middle of the arena as the crowd cheered for their favored guild. Kylie, Jen, Kenny, Peter, and Packard represented the starting group for Saiyan Tail. They wore their normal battle outfits with the color of their elemental power. Kylie held their flag which was a blue "S" with a brown "tail" and a purple background. The five looked at the other two teams who they were going to compete. They were Python Venom and Cosmos Gods. Python's flag was obviously a python with a green background. Cosmos' flag was a twelve-pointed white star with wings on it and a golden background. Peter and Kenny saw the members in Python Venom. There were two guys where one was arrogantly smiling and dressed mostly white while the other looked serious and wore a lot of black clothing. Jen looked at a girl from Cosmos who had brown hair, glasses, white clothes, and a sword in a sheath but wrapped up at the opening so you cannot pull it out. Jen was confused as to why it was wrapped up like that. But when she looked at her face, she noticed a stern face back at her. Jen looked away to avoid any more tension than necessary. Packard saw a girl in Cosmos who she recognized.

She waved at him and said, "Hey Packard! Nice to see you again!"

"I didn't know you would be here, Amanda."

"May the best team win." Amanda had pink hair in two short pigtails with white ribbons, a black and white short dress with a cute panda drawing on her torso and "Amanda Panda" on the back, and pink shoes with knee-high white socks.

Jen asked Packard, "You know her?"

"Nick, Will, and I met Amanda and her sister when we were supposed to find you from those 10 years."

Kaitlin saw Amanda from where she standing in her section of the crowd. She gasped as she recognized Amanda, but kept quiet about it.

The announcer finally spoke to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the opening ceremony of the 5th Grand Magic Games! Here we have the three time winners, Python Venom!" The crowd cheered loudly for them. "We also have the recently formed guild called Cosmos Gods!" Not a lot of people cheered for them. "Last but not least, the ones who protect the Dream World with their lives, Saiyan Tail!" The crowd cheered for them as loudly as for Python.

"Why didn't they invite us for the first Games?" Packard asked. Kylie shrugged.

The announcer continued, "We will start our first event shortly. Please, competitors, go back to your waiting sections. I'll review the rules just in case you forgot. The first event is a surprise one where two members from each guild. The last one standing will earn 10 points for their guild; second place gets 5 points; the last team earns no points. Our first surprise event is called "Hidden". You will be put in a town environment with bunch of houses around like a maze. Everyone will be spawned randomly in the beginning. Whoever you encounter, you just have to hit one attack on them. You get three lives in total. Each life taken will make you spawn in a random place. Guilds, pick your participants! And remember, if you do the surprise event, you cannot compete in the one-on-one battles for the day."

By this time, the guild went back to their waiting section where they could see the battle ground too. It was like a VIP place where the view was closer to the field. The rest of the members of Saiyan Tail were in a section next to them. Giru, of course, came along. They brought the two Hearts with them. Nick held the Heart of Meridian, and Jacob had the Heart of Silent Creek.

"Alright, who wants to go? This first event will give us an idea of the kind of people we're competing against," asked Jen.

Peter punched two fire fists together and said, "Let's start out strong!"

"How about some fire and water action?" Packard suggested.

"Alright, Peter and Packard will go first. So Kylie, Kenny, or I have a chance in fighting in the solo battles." Everyone agreed. So Peter and Packard went back to the field.

From Python, a buff guy named Maximus who had tan skin and Native American clothes was one of the participants. He seemed really confident that he was going to win. The other Python member to join was a young adult female named Daniela. She was in a blue dress and dark brown hair up in a ponytail. She kept a straight face the whole time.

From Cosmos, Amanda wanted to partake in the event. She was really excited. The other person named Johnny was a short guy in a black vest, a white scarf with black lines, white loose pants, and sandals. He had messy dark brown hair and smirk on his face.

The six people shrank and a miniature city spawned in the field. To the six, it looked like a big town full of houses. The audience wars able to watch them through the floating screens above the town. Each screen focused on one person, and there were multiples of them. The six were separated and waited for the mark. The announcer yelled, "Contenders, are you ready?! Get set! Go!"

Some ran and others walked. Peter tried to find other people to quickly get rid of the others' lives. Packard did the opposite and wanted to wait for others to fight off so he could battle with someone who only had one life left.

The waterbender Packard just walked around while staying on guard. He heard sparks going off behind him so he turned around and tried to block with water. But that was a mistake. Lightning traveled from the ground, to the water, and to his body.

The announcer reported, "Oh, looks like Packard just got a surprise from behind! This is our first encounter of 'Hidden.'"

"Packard!" Sam, his brother, yelled from the stands. Maximus found him and did a sneak attack on him. He laughed as Packard's body was teleported to a different spot. Packard was a bit wounded but angry. However, Saiyan Tail learned that Maximus was a quintessence (lightning) bender.

The announcer then said, "We also have a fire on fire battle over here! Which fire bender is more victorious?"

Peter faced Johnny who also happened to be a fire bender. "Time to show some of my dragon slayer magic. Fire Dragon Roar!" Peter roared.

Johnny was surprised at the massive fire wave coming at him and tried to fire bend it. But the magic was far more powerful than just normal bending. The fire blew him back, and he lost a life.

"Fire Dragon Slayer, eh?" the reporter announced. "That's unfortunate for the poor fire bender Johnny here. But what's this? Someone is on the roof being fully exposed. Isn't she from Python Venom?"

Daniela was on a roof of a house and can see almost all of the players. "I see everyone so I guess technically I have to attack all of them. Why not all at the same time?" She raised a hand up and lightning sparked out of it. It shot up and separated into smaller shocks to each of the players. "Maximus, combine our powers with me!" she shouted.

"You got it!" he aimed two fists at her direction and shot purple lightning at her. The aura around her grew much bigger.

"Wow! We got a light show here during the day," the announcer said.

Everyone got hit except for Peter who tried redirecting the electricity. Peter was the only one who learned how to redirect it successfully. As the lightning was directing back at Daniela, she stayed calm as Maximus got in the way and directed it back to Peter. Since his hands were full, Peter eventually got hit as well. Python still had all their lives; Peter and Amanda had two; Packard and Johnny had one.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt! But great technique from Peter. Never saw someone redirect lightning like that. However, everyone got hit except for Python that time!"

Packard recovered from the shock and ran to hide somewhere. Sam was disappointed on how cowardly his brother was being. The water bender hid at an alley and breathed heavily. He looked around the side and saw Maximus charging at him. He managed to dodge the hit and jumped far back.

Fiercely, he shouted, "Water Dragon Wing Attack!" He swung his arms around which created spirals of water waves.

The opponent smirked and shouted back, "Lightning Dragon Roar!" A wave of electricity from his mouth shot out and pushed the water back at Packard. He got electrocuted and was out of the game. He laid on the ground outside of the miniature town and was back to normal size.

"The two dragon slayers went on head-to head but the famous lightning dragon slayer won that time again!"

"A dragon slayer?!" Jen exclaimed.

"We're not the only ones apparently," Kenny said.

Packard slowly got up while holding on to his chest, "A lightning dragon slayer? How?"

Meanwhile, Peter flew up quickly to Daniela to attack her, "Fire Dragon Iron –"

An electrifying punch smacked Peter in the face by the lightning dragon slayer. As he was falling down, his body was teleported somewhere else in the town. "What the hell does that guy have against us?!"

"Peter just got smacked hard in the face! That's one more life left for him."

Daniela said to Maximus in a monotone voice, "Dude, I could've beaten him."

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged. Then he cracked his knuckles. "But I want to kick the Saiyan's asses myself. You can get the Cosmos."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Daniela finished off Johnny with some water bending. Jen, Kylie, and Kenny found out that she was a Guardiankeeper too! She had more than one elemental power.

"I thought only the Gatekeepers could be Guardiankeepers," Kylie said.

"There's more to this world than we know," replied Jen.

Without Daniela knowing, Amanda came out of nowhere and kicked her from the sky. It counted as a hit so Daniela was spawned somewhere else, losing a life.

"Out from the skies, Amanda gave a swift kick to the Guardiankeeper!"

But Amanda was shocked from the back by Maximus. Now Amanda and Peter had one life left, Daniela had two, and Maximus still had all three.

Daniela refrained from going to the roofs so she followed her teammate. They first found Peter.

"I can take you both down! Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" he send multiple punches at them which created fiery explosions. After the fire faded away, he could not find them where they initially were. He looked under his feet where he saw a puddle of water. He immediately jumped and flew up before the lightning got onto it to shock him. But the lightning was following him and happened to be Maximus. He shifted back to his own body and grabbed his legs.

Peter thought, "Why is this guy so obsessed in fighting Packard and me?"

Maximus swung Peter's legs towards the ground, and Daniela earth bended a boulder to hit him at the side so he would knock into a house.

The announcer exclaimed, "Holy cow! Python defeated Peter hardcore style! Saiyan Tail is the first team to be eliminated with 0 points."

"No, Peter!" Kylie yelled.

"This is not a good start at all," Kenny said.

As for Amanda, she was sneak-attacked again and lost her last life. Kaitlin was watching her for almost the whole time. She noticed that Amanda did not reveal her powers yet, and so did Amanda's teammates.

A mature looking man named Solly who wore a normal combat suit and was an earth bender said something about it, "Why didn't she use her powers? She could've easily beaten them."

The girl in the white clothes told him, "She's not like the rest of us. She's special and so her powers need to be used when necessary, such as the one-on-one battles."

"Then why did we let her go to the surprise event?"

"To see our opponents' strengths. Anyways, Amanda won't get hurt from them, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Well then. I did observe our competitors and we are definitely up for the challenge."

The town disappeared and the rest of them were back to normal size. The crowd cheered for Python. The announcer made the conclusions for the event, "Alright everybody! Python Venom wins the first surprise event! They win 10 points, while Cosmos Gods win 5 points. Next, we'll move on to the one-on-one battles after a 10 minute break.

Peter and Packard started to walk back to the tunnel where it connects the field to the stairs to the stands. Then they heard a part of the crowd booing them.

"Is this the guild that protects our world? What a joke!"

"Such losers! Python should replace them."

The two were triggered. Peter shouted back at them, "Hey you better shut it or else!"

"Ooh I'm so scared," a person said sarcastically and laughed.

Peter continued being mad at them but Packard moved forward with his head down.

Kylie shouted," Peter, just come back already! It's not worth it!"

 _*Smash!*_ Packard punched the stone wall in the tunnel. It left a small dent there. "What the heck happened there? That Maximus guy… Something about Python doesn't seem right. But I will get my revenge on them!"

Giru, the friendly, small, round robot, also suspected something going on. "Something is fishy," he muttered.

"Up next, we have the following battles decided. First, we'll have Kylie from Saiyan Tail versus Flare from Python Venom." Kylie looked at her side where the other guild stood. There was a girl with long braided hair just like hers except Flare's was red, who wore a red dress, and had a crazy looking face.

"Excited to be facing you, Princess," she said creepily, especially what she called her.

Kylie did not say anything back so she kept a fierce face on. She will not forget what they did to her teammates.

When Kylie was about to leave, Jen put a hand on her shoulder. "Kylie, be careful out there. Python may not be playing fair out there." Kylie nodded and thanked her. She walked past Peter who gave her a good luck kiss. But Peter thought she did not need the luck. Well, she is the Princess, Guardiankeeper, and Water Dragon Slayer! How could she lose?


	5. Day One - Part 2

**Chapter 5: Day 1 – Part 2**

Kylie and Flare stared at each other in the middle of the field. The Princess wore her favorite and lucky blue and purple gi. Flare's red dress was a bit revealing but still looked pretty.

Flare told her, "Well Princess, ready to get burned?"

"I wouldn't be that sure if I were you."

The announcer said, "Alright you two. The entire field is your battlefield. You have 30 minutes to defeat your opponent. If neither beats the other, it's a draw."

Flare commented, "Good, plenty of time."

"I'm not losing to you!" she said back.

"I want a good, clean fight. Now, let's rumble!" the gong was hit and the fight began.

Kylie had a plan in mind, "I won't let her see the dragon slayer magic yet. But it'll definitely help me since I'm pretty sure she's a fire bender."

She took the first attack by swinging her arms to air bend some dust straight at her. Flare jumped up to dodge it. But Kylie was not done. She created a sand tornado easily from the ground since the ground was made out of harden sand. It was so windy that the audience had to look away. Peter exclaimed, "Amazing!"

Flare was being blown around and lost control of balance. While she was upside down in the air, she grew out her hair. It was lit on fire was in a shape of a wolf. Kylie was shocked at what she could do.

"The girl on fire is showing her spectacular hair designs. Can't get enough of those since the last games," he said.

"A fire bender! How can she do that with her hair?" Peter asked.

"She's not a normal fire bender," replied Jen.

Kylie earth bended a large stone, molded it into scissors and cut her hair off.

"No! My hair!" she shouted. She landed on the ground safely and grew out her hair again. She penetrated the ground with it and directed it right under Kylie's feet. It grabbed both of them by the ankle and swung her in circles. Kylie screamed and was being smacked down on the ground several times.

Peter could not stand looking at her getting hurt like that but continued to cheer for her love. Flare stopped and said, "Princess or not, I'll still crush you!"

"Oh yeah? Take this!" She grabbed the sent electricity from her ankle and shocked Flare through her hair. Even though she was getting hurt by this, Flare ignited her hair at her ankles. She was still not letting go.

"I thought her hair will go over the place if electricity touched it?" Jacob asked.

"It probably gave it some energy to boost up her flames," replied Will.

Her shoes were getting burnt right where Flair's hair was. Flare finally let go because of the shocks. Kylie recovered and took off her shoes. Her ankles were completely fine, but her shoes were toast.

"Hey, I really liked those."

Flare was surprised, "My fire didn't hurt her? That's it!" She pushed her hair down on the ground again. Kylie stayed cautious about where it will come back up. She could not sense the ground as good as the earthbender Sam, but she could still detect some bending power. When she looked at Flare, she saw her head turned sideways and her finger pointing towards the members of Saiyan Tail who were not competing. Kylie turned her head and squinted her eyes to see the far stands. Her eyes widen when she saw a piece of Flare's hair dancing behind Kaitlin.

"Katilin! Watch –" Flare's hair smacked her in the face.

"Better be quiet, Princess. Or else I'll snap her neck!"

Kylie's face was not a pleasant one. But she also thought, "How is Sam or Jen not sensing the hair over there?"

"In case you were wondering, my hair is least detectable thing that an earth bender can sense. So you're best earthbender won't be able to do anything," she laughed.

"They're playing their dirty tricks again," Kylie said to herself.

"So let me win, and your friends won't get hurt."

Kylie did not what to do know. She wanted to play fairly but it is so hard to do so when the other is not.

Flare ignited the other parts of her hair and punched Kylie's lying body on the ground. "Burn! Feel the pain!" She was laughing insanely while Kylie was blocking her head with her arms. Then Flare wrapped her hair around both her wrists and ankles and raised her in the air.

As much as she hated it, she had to forfeit to save her future daughter. "Fine, you win. I surr –" Flare ignited her hair, as Kylie screamed from the pain.

"That's what I want to hear instead. You're not surrendering that easily. You will lose painfully." She continued to laugh maniacally.

Saiyan Tail was really concerned. Dennis asked, "Why doesn't she do anything? She has water dragon slayer magic."

Sam had telepathy powers because of his unique gatekeeper powers. He went her mind and talk to her. "Kylie, what's going on?!"

Once she heard his voice, she almost forgot that Sam had this power. She chose this time to warn them, "Flair's hair is right next to Kaitlin!" Sam turned around and saw it. Jacob saw it too and used the Heart to destroy it. Kaitlin turned around and screamed. But luckily she did not get hurt. Flair noticed and was shocked. Sam was confused as to why he did not sense it sooner, but he shouted from the stands, "Kylie, it's gone! Use your slayer magic now!"

"Water Dragon Roar!" she screamed. Flair was looking away at the moment so the water blast knocked her back and the hair let loose. Kylie was quite burnt at the four areas but she continued to stand and fight. She decided to use her last energy for this finishing attack. Her hands were raised a little at her sides. She stood straight, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the secret art. Blue aura surrounded her.

Flare recovered and saw her doing something. "What are you doing? I'll still defeat you!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" she opened her eyes which caused the aura to spark more.

"A dragon slayer too?"

"Sirenix: Water Nebula!" Streams of sparkling water charged at Flair.

"No!" she screamed. The water splashed onto her and a light explosion was created. Kylie smiled from her victory, and everyone form Saiyan Tail cheered. It was definitely the last bit of energy. She felt like fainting at this moment. But when the dust cleared, she saw Flair still standing in a blocking position. Flair looked around and was confused.

Kylie couldn't believe her eyes, "I…missed?"

"How could she miss?! The power has an auto-aim," Jen shouted in shock.

Flair looked at her teammates and saw a woman far in her stands. She had long black hair and wore a dress and gloves. She was not happy but she nodded. Flair smiled and whispered thanks. Kylie lost balance on her burnt ankles and fell down on her sides.

"Better luck next time, Princess," Flair mocked in a creepy voice again and went back to her team.

"Aaaand Flair is the winner! That's 10 more points for Python Venom!"

The audience was in shocked to know that the Princess failed.

"What happened?"

"How did she miss?"

Peter shouted angrily, "Python must have cheated!"

Jen agreed, "There's no way that attack could have missed."

Where the rest of Saiyan Tail was, Giru said, "It's clear that she had outside assistance."

Kylie still laid on the ground as Flair laughed insanely. Since the fight was over, Peter was able to go down and help her. He ran to her and heard her crying. She had a hand over her eyes.

Peter kneeled next to her and said, "Hey, now. Don't cry."

"I just don't get it," she tried to talk while crying. "It's just not fair."

"It's definitely not. That's why we'll pay them back a hundred times over." Kylie was able to sit up on her knees. "You were still amazing, and I knew that you could have defeated her easily without their cheating and with your crystal." He lent a hand out to her. She grabbed it and he said, "We still have a chance. 0 points means that we can make an epic comeback!"

Kylie still had tears in her eyes but felt better with his encouragement. "Yeah, let's win this!"

After they returned to their waiting space, Peter started healing her wounds. Jen stood by her side and said, "I'll make them pay, mark my words. No one does this to our Princess." She smiled and thanked her.

The announcer reported, "Alright! The second match is Luke from Python versus Lauren from Cosmos. The two stood in the field with some distance apart. Luke was one of the guys who smiled arrogantly at Saiyan Tail. He looked like he was going to win easily as he stood leaning back. Lauren had a common water bender outfit and looked a bit nervous. Amanda from her team exclaimed, "Go Lauren! You can do it!"

"3, 2, 1! Fight! The gong was hit and Lauren decided to have the first attack. She spawned a jet of water at him.

Luke continued to smile until he screamed, "Sky Dragon Roar!" A cyclone of wind blew the water back and together hit her dead on. She was blown back all the way to end of the field and on the wall.

"A sky dragon slayer!" Nick shouted. He was just like him. Kaitlin paid more attention to learn from him since she was one as well.

Lauren recovered but was weak from the attack. She heard Amanda shout, "Remember our training! Pretend those wind attacks are mine!"

She nodded and concentrated. She wanted to prove that she was a worthy opponent even though she was not a dragon slayer. Lauren did some acrobatic tricks to shoot water attacks at him. But for each one, Luke dodged them effortlessly.

"You know, I wanted to have some fun. But I don't think you're going to help me with that. So let's end this now." Luke charged at her with his arms out which were gathering air. Lauren was too scared to move and waited for what was coming. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" She was blown straight in the air and landed back down painfully.

"And Luke from Python Venom wins! That's another 10 points for their guild. They received the max amount of points they could receive in a day. If they keep this up, they'll surely win the Games."

Luke went back to his side, while Amanda helped Lauren. Jen noticed something that the others might have as well, "It looks like Python only cheats when they seem like they're losing. So they might not have something totally against us personally."

Kenny nodded, "We'll have to further observe them closely."

"The last match of the day is Kenny versus Solly!" said the announcer.

"Looks like I'm up."

Before he left, Jen put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, even if you don't win, we'll still consider you joining back. It's really seeing if you're trying or not."

"Who said I won't win, sweetheart?" he smiled and walked down the stairs. Jen rolled her eyes.

Kenny was wearing his blue and red gi that he used for training. He saw his opponent who had formal earth bender combat suit. He showed no emotion and walked to a point where it was necessary.

The announcer started the countdown, "3, 2, 1! Fight!" The gong was hit again. The two stood in a fighting position ready to attack. Kenny was the first to charge with a fiery fist but Solly blocked his path with multiple pillars of earth. He dodged out of the way as the pillars continued to grow and turn. Kenny was walking on them and trying to get closer to Solly. The pillars crashed at one point where he thought Kenny would be but missed. Kenny then decided to try out his dragon slayer magic. Standing on one of the pillars, he yelled, "Fire Dragon Roar!" The smoke blocked the view of what resulted.

Then a huge earth fist came out of it. The smoke cleared and Solly was keeping a straight face. Kenny tried countering it with his own fist attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The two attacks collided. In the end, Solly won and pushed back him. Kenny fell to the ground but immediately got up. "How is he stronger than dragon slayer magic?"

Jen was in the stands and pondering about the same thing. They were up against some challenging opponents.

Kenny decided to try something else. He learned a forbidden spell back when the council of the Guardians was still alive. But would the spell still be forbidden if the council was no longer there? He charged himself with air, water, and lightning around him. Then flew around Solly to confuse him. The earthbender now learned that he was a Guardiankeeper so had to be more cautious. He summoned earth walls to protect himself and threw them to attack. But Kenny was too fast for him. He sped around and then up to the sky in a pattern. Solly finally managed to hit him but it was enough time for Kenny to prepare. Solly looked up and saw gray clouds above the stadium.

Kenny landed on his feet and said, "Quintessence!" Multiple lightning from the clouds stuck down at him. They glowed a strong neon purple color as they did. Solly created multiple layers of earth barriers to protect himself. Jen noticed which spell he was using and surprised that he was able to remember and implement it. Sam was more surprised at the earthbender of how he wasn't a dragon slayer and still able to block the strong attack.

As the lightning continued to strike, gusts of wind and dust were blowing everywhere. When Kenny was done using most of his energy, he looked at his opponent who was not harmed at all.

"You're a strong earthbender," he complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself, Guardiankeeper," he replied.

Kenny thought to himself this time, "I don't have much strength left. But I have to use the last bit of it for Saiyan Tail, for Jen!" He spread his arms out and Solly prepared another attack. Kenny shouted, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Solly was shocked when he said that. He knew that he was going to get hit was something big. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" His arms were surrounded by fire and he made a circular motion with them. The fire extended out like blades and attacked his opponent. He tried to dodge and block them but the attack was too powerful. The fire blades threw him back and he laid on the ground. Kenny had won.

"Saiyan Tail wins! That's their first 10 points. Looks like they still might have a chance," said the announcer.

Kenny was panting after the final blow, but he was more than glad that he had won and kept his promise. He looked at the stands and saw Jen. She smiled and nodded.

Amanda frowned, "Aw, Solly didn't win." The girl in the white clothes sitting down was thinking. She knew all the Guardians except for him, so she kept in mind to be suspicious about him.

Kenny went back to his teammates and they congratulated him. He went up to Jen and arrogantly said, "I told you I would win."

She crossed her arms, "Don't get your hopes up too quickly. One match won't do it."

The announcer gave the results of the day, "Let's tally up the scores! Day one: Cosmos Gods in third place with 5 points. Second place, Saiyan Tail with 10 points. And in first place, Python Venom with 30 points. Tomorrow, we'll see if the last two teams can catch up to Python. See you tomorrow!"

Everyone left the stadium after the announcement. Before Kaitlin flew out, she looked back to see Amanda. The other girl did not notice her but the child was okay with that.

At the round table, everyone gathered for a discussion. Kylie was healed by Peter so she was good as new. But Peter still did not want to leave her side.

"Peter, I'm fine. Really!" she assured him.

"Okay, fine." He kissed her head and sat at the seat next to her.

Nick first spoke, "At least we're not last."

Jen immediately responded, "That's not the point! We never expected to face opponents like them. Python even cheated and tried targeting down us first."

Giru floated next to Jen and shouted, "Those nasty Pythons!"

Packard remembered how Maximus kept following him and Peter. Kylie also should have won if it was not for their cheating ways. Packard was annoyed by them and said in a serious tone, "We'll destroy them. We'll show that we are better." He was usually the laid-back guardian of the group, so hearing him like this, the team knew how much he was angry.

Jen added, "We've fought Phobos before who is supposed to be one of the most powerful enemies we fought. But we have such a hard time defeating these Natives here. It just shows how much we rely on the Hearts." She put a hand on her chest where her Heart tattoo is. "The audience will think that Python should have been Guardians instead if we keep this up. But they don't understand that they need the secondary powers and specific crystals to do so. And they don't know about Prince Lewis."

Kylie continued the conversation, "We have to step it up tomorrow. We won't cheat like them but we'll find a way to beat them."

Kaitlin said afterwards, "Mommy, can I fight tomorrow?"

She replied, "After seeing what they did to us, you still want to fight them? Flare almost hurt you during my fight with her."

"That gives me a better reason to beat Python. I want to help get your revenge on them. I'm a sky dragon slayer, a Gatekeeper Guardian, and a proud member of Saiyan Tail!" she pulled down the sleeve on her right arm. A blue guild mark was on her right shoulder.

Kylie was still thinking until Peter agreed with her, "She should take your place in the Games. If you stay in, Python will think of more ways to hurt and humiliate you since you're the Princess. We have to trust our future daughter."

"But Kaitlin is still our daughter. They'll do anything bad to the guardians."

"Trust us, please."

Jen also agreed, "I agree with Kaitlin. Though it is your daughter you're bringing out there, she's still a powerful guardian that we have here. We'll make sure she's safe."

Kylie finally decided, "Alright, you can take my place."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "I won't let you down."


	6. Day Two - Part 1

**Chapter 6: Day 2 – Part 1**

During that night, Giru had a dream that seemed more like a vision of the future. The stadium was completely destroyed. The sky was dark and the fires on the ground were the only source of light. Then he woke up a bit confused.

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Python Venom is in the lead with 30 points, behind is Saiyan Tail with 10 points, and lastly Cosmos Gods with 5 points. Let's see how this round can change them."

Jen, Kaitlin, Peter, Kenny, and Sam were competing for today. Kaitlin was really excited to contribute. But Sam switched with Packard and wanted to get revenge on Python.

Kylie was in the VIP stands where the rest of the members were. She took a look at Python's VIP stands and saw Flare. Apparently she was not going to fight today. Flare looked her creepily again.

"I see you too, Princess," she hissed.

Kylie ignored that and thought, "She's covered in bruises. What did they do to her?"

The woman who helped her that fight stopped Flare from staring. "Flare, stop staring at the enemy. You do realize who you owe your victory to?"

"Yes ma'am. But that Princess won't stop staring at me too!" she defensibly said as she pointed at her.

The woman grabbed her face and squeezed it. "Are you asking for another beating?"

"N-N-No ma'am. I won't argue again. Please have mercy on me," she managed to say.

Kylie looked away. The way Python was treating their own teammates disgusted her.

A hologram of the names of people who were potentially competing today showed up in the middle of the field.

"Saiyan Tail: Jen, Kaitlin *new*, Peter, Kenny, Sam *new*

Python Venom: Noel *new*, Daniela, Percy, Luke, Maximus

Cosmos Gods: Rimzey, Johnny, Solly, Hailey *new*, Amanda"

The announcer said, "Thought it would be helpful to see who switched out. Here are the competitors today."

Kaitlin recognized the name Amanda and smiled. She was always looking at her and finally can confirm that it was her. Jen also saw a name that she seemed familiar: Rimzey. She felt like she heard that name before but could not put her tongue on it. Was she the mysterious girl in the white clothing and with the wrapped up sword?

The first event was called the Chariot. The announcer explained that participants have to run along the tops of interconnected chariots while the vehicles move closer to the finish line. Since it was a long race, the event was taken place outside of the stadium and in the town. Until it reaches to the end, the chariots will stop. In the meantime, the participants will race to the end and use their powers to get rid of anyone in their way, but no flying is allowed. Whoever falls off of the chariots will be disqualified as well as their partner and will receive zero points. Both members of the guild has to cross the finish line to get points.

Kaitlin insisted in participating in this event. She thought air powers will be advantageous in this one. The team was fine with it, and Peter also joined in to make sure she was safe. From Python, Maximus was going to participate again in the first event. Percy also did only because Peter was. He wanted to test Peter's fire power. In Cosmos, Solly decided to join to redeem himself, as well as Amanda who did not use her powers as much as she wanted from the first day's event.

The announcer spoke, "All the teams have chosen their contestants! In Python Venom, we have Maximus and Percy." The crowd cheered loudly for Percy. "In Saiyan Tail, we have Peter and Kaitlin. Last but not least, we have Solly and Amanda from Cosmos Gods."

The six contestants stood on the first chariot. It almost seemed like an endless line of various chariots. The announcer finally said, "Remember to stay on the chariots, and good luck! On your mark, get set, go!" The audience was able to see them in the auditorium through huge magical screens projected in the center of the main battlefield.

The chariots started moving but really slowly. The six began to race one another, running and jumping cart to cart. Kaitlin and Amanda were next to each other. Kaitlin wanted to talk to her to see if it was really her, but Amanda saw her and winked. Then she used her powers to speed herself up. Kaitlin had to block some black air that came from her. The dark magic provided another evidence that it might be her, she thought.

Jen also noticed the black air and thought, "Black dust? She's probably an airbender. But her power gives me the feeling that reminds me of Prince Lewis." Prince Lewis of Mars was a fire god slayer who the guardians met last year. His fire was completely dark and just Amanda's air when she bends.

Amanda was going to use an enchantment spell to increase her speed but suddenly felt nauseous. Confused, Kaitlin hugged her stomach and lowered to the ground. But she had to keep going so whatever that was going on with her, she continued to race. Behind her, Peter saw her daughter on crawling on the ground and ran to her aid. But midway, he also felt something hit his stomach and felt like throwing up. "What's happening to me?"

Percy, who was in front of the two and walking a big strangely, told them, "Don't you know? All dragon slayers have the same weakness: motion sickness." Apparently, he was having the same effect.

"But we can fly and not be sick," replied Kaitlin.

"That's fine. But only in vehicles you'll become nauseous."

Peter started crawling like Kaitlin and asked, "If you knew about this, why did you participate in this event?"

"And why doesn't Maximus feel the same effect since he's a dragon slayer too?" Kaitlin added.

"Maximus learned how to get rid of that weakness by using his powers and lots of practice. But the reason that I'm here is none of your business."

Kylie facepalmed at her two teammates, "Great another loss. But that means all of the dragon slayers in our guild have the same weakness." (Though they added more people in their guild, the only dragon slayers in Saiyan Tail were in the Gatekeeper Guardians group.)

Meanwhile, Amanda, Maximus, and Solly were almost at the finish line. Amanda and Solly were in front of Maximus who was gaining on them.

"Time to lighten things up." He conjured up lightning in his hand and attacked the chariot they were on. The cart broke into pieces and the chariots behind it moved around it. Amanda and Solly were not injured but delayed from the attack. Amanda used her air bending to get to jump from the broken chariot to one of the working ones. Again, the air that she was using was dark and not white like a normal airbender would have.

"Come on, Solly! We have to catch up."

Solly regained his balance and jumped onto the chariot behind her. "He'll pay for this." They continued running and combined their powers to knock him out. Amanda engulfed Maximus in a dark air bubble.

"What the hell!?" he shouted. Solly then created a box on the outside for another layer of barrier. At that point they were at the finish line. Amanda and Solly crossed it which meant that they won and received 10 points.

The announcer exclaimed, "Cosmos crosses the finish line first! Now let's see who will be in 2nd place."

Maximus exploded the two obstacles and quickly ran to the finish line. "Maximus crosses it for team Python Venom. But Python will only be able to get 5 points if Percy makes it…" The camera focused on the three in the way back. "which may or may not be possible along with Saiyan Tail." The crowd laughed at the three behind.

Kaitlin and Peter were still crawling on the ground while Percy was still in the lead but barely hanging on. Yet they still all their power to keep moving.

"Let's go, Kaitlin," he stuttered.

"Yeah," she said.

Percy had not moved for some time and saw the two ahead of them. "Are you guys serious?" he laughed under his breath. "Even though you guys are the "legendary" gatekeepers, and even dragon slayers, you guys are not embarrassed at all. I mean look at yourselves." They did not reply back but continued to crawl. "Ha, even if I don't finish and get the 5 points, Python will still be winning overall."

Kaitlin looked back and told him, "Don't regret about those 5 points later." Percy just had a plain face. Kaitlin faced forward and cried out along with Peter to express how much they were trying their best to hold on.

"Answer me one thing," Percy asked, and the two listened. "Why did you decide to participate in the tournament?" Saiyan Tail also listened carefully from that question. "You guys have the most powerful people in this world. You guys defeated Phobos who had tried to take over this world. But without the power of the Hearts and your secondary powers, you guys seem like just one of us Natives. So why embarrass yourselves like this when you know you can defeat us easily with them?"

"For … the Natives," Peter replied slowly. Percy was surprised. What did he mean? "For thousands of years, the Gatekeepers did not return to the Dream World because we had to protect it from Phobos. For thousands of years, we've been fighting to protect. The council or whoever made our system didn't tell us any information about this world, but we knew something was off. Now we're here and going to show everybody…" Then he shouted, "that the Gatekeeper Guardians are back, and we will prove that we're their heroes!" The guild cheered for Peter's small speech, while Kaitlin and the Guardians smiled and were calmer about it. Giru who was made from souls of previous Guardians was also proud of what he said.

Percy did not reply back. Though he did think in his mind, "You still have a lot to learn about this world."

Peter used his last amount of energy to push himself across the finish line. Kaitlin did the same next to him. "And Saiyan Tail is in 2nd place! 5 points goes to them while Python gets 0." Everybody cheered for their persistence. Percy got off the chariot and walked back to the stadium alone. Soon the dragon slayers were freed from their motion sickness. Peter and Kaitlin came back to their team, and Guardians congratulated them. Kaitlin expected to fight more and have a chance to talk to Amanda, but maybe she will in a duel in one of the following days.

Over at the Python guild stands, Luke who Percy's best friend and dragon slayer asked, "Where did Percy go?"

Daniela replied, "I saw him go to the direction of the guild. Maybe he needs some rest after that motion sickness."

Then the announcer said, "Now is for the one-on-one battles! First up is Sam from Saiyan Tail versus Noel from Python Venom!"


	7. Day Two - Part 2

**Chapter 7: Day 2 – Part 2**

One of the secondary powers that Sam and Packard have is telepathy. Before Sam went into the battlefield, he told Packard telepathically, "I'll beat him for you, brother." He still remembers when he saw his brother being played around during day one.

"Just be careful."

Smirking, Sam punched his fist to his other palm. "Don't worry. I got this. I am the best earthbender after all." Packard facepalmed.

Sam looked around and thought, "Well, I can't metalbend since there're no metals around here. But I can use my iron dragon slayer magic."

Noel was a tall, skinny male who looked young in his twenties and had white skin and long blonde hair. He wore a suit that looked like one of an actor's costume from the Shakespeare times. He also had a mask that covered around his eyes and a large hat that curved upwards at the edge. The color scheme was red, white, and gold. But he also wore black high boots and pale-colored pants. His eyes were closed, and his arms were cupped together behind his back. He looked certain that he could counter Sam's attack.

Someone hit the gong, and the two prepared to fight. Noel kept his posture while Sam stomped the ground in a pattern and spun around. Then he lifted his arms which levitated multiple boulders from the ground. He threw them towards him to see what powers he had and how good he was. Noel opened his eyes and held out one arm. Multiple water streams came out like whips that cut the rocks and threw the bits to the sides. The streams moved very similarly to Flare's fiery hair when she was attacking Kylie.

"A waterbender, huh? Dragon slayer?" Sam asked, surprised to know that he will be facing someone like his brother.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a dragon slayer. But you should still not underestimate my abilities," he responded in a calm manner. He raised the same arm above his head and shot a stream of water to the sky. It curved back down but was frozen into icicles Sam made a small arc above him to block them.

Sam thought, "I would've died if those hit my head. This guy's serious."

Noel's attack that time looked similar to Daniela's attack during the first event on day one. Packard noticed and pointed it out. Giru explained, "It's a special ability for waterbenders. Though you're just stealing ideas from others, this ability allows you to create spells to combine with your waterbending and mimic a similar attack no matter how difficult it is. The magic part does the hard part for you."

"How come you never told me this?" asked Packard.

"One out of a million can have this magic. Also, I forgot about it," Giru then giggled.

The icicles stopped falling, and Noel redirected the water so that it went through the small tunnel where Sam was. It splashed onto him and the earthbender was not happy.

Sam took away his mini shelter and sucked up some air. "Iron Dragon Roar!" A gray tornado with sharp metal debris came out of his mouth. Noel raised a thick, tall ice pillar in front of him which blocked the roar. Sam's attack did damage parts of the pillar but did not cut all the way through. Then he conjured more pillars from the ground that kept growing from the ground and were following Sam. Kenny remembered that Solly attacked with those earth pillars just like that. But Sam dodged them swiftly. He charged his iron fist attack while running towards him and dodging the ice pillars.

"Iron Dragon Iron Fist!" he punched right in front of him with his metal fist. Noel created an ice shield quickly but Sam's punch broke it. The waterbender flew to the wall of the battlefield, denting it with the shape of his body. He was slightly injured by that but could still walk normally and kept his hand behind his back.

"Not bad for a dragon slayer. But I doubt you can beat the ones in my guild."

"We'll see," he responded. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Jen sighed, "Does he really need to use that? It's a bit of an overkill."

Sam transformed both of his hands into one long metal sword that sparked a bit of electricity. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

Luke from Python was intrigued by him, "So he knows the secret arts as well." This made him more interested in Sam, just like how Percy wanted to know more of Peter.

Noel made an ice sword not long as his to counter the one swung vertically towards his head. He was struggling to keep it from getting any closer, while Sam was smirking. "What's the matter? Can't make the same length as me?" Noel kept quiet. He could not let him know the disadvantage of his special ability. Suddenly Sam felt a stronger force coming back at his hand sword. Noel also noticed that it was becoming easier to lift it so he continued to do so.

"What's happening?!" Sam said to himself. "He can't be that strong!" Noel lifted the swords until his arms were stretched all the way to the sky. He moved to the side that made Sam's sword crash to the ground. Sam could sense his quick movement from his seismic sense, but he was too perplexed to do anything about it. So Noel dashed to his left side and swung his sword to Sam's waist, leaving a severe cut. Sam transformed his hands back and covered his waist with them. He kneeled on the ground, hissing in pain. He looked at his hands again and saw some blood.

Noel smiled and said in his mind, "Thank you, Minerva." However, he knew that he was going to a have a long talk with her. He also did not want to hurt Sam too much in case he bled to death in which case their guild would be disqualified.

Since Sam can read his mind, he heard clearly what he said. If he had the strength, he would have furiously fought him. But he was in too much pain and did not want to lose too much blood, so he let him win this round. Before Noel went back to the stands, Sam laid on his side facing him and said, "I don't know what you have against Saiyan Tail. But we'll beat you fair and square unlike you cheaters." Noel just smiled as we walked away.

"10 points go to Python Venom!" the announcer exclaimed.

It hurt Kylie to see her guildmate defeated by Python's cheating again. "They cheated just like what they did to me!"

Packard went down to help his brother up. "Let's get you to the infirmary fast."

"They're cheating. I read his mind," he said.

The brother nodded, "I know."

As they went to the infirmary, Will followed up so he can heal him. Will's secondary power was healing. It was easy to heal a small wound, but something like Sam's was going to take a while.

In the Saiyan Tail stands, Jen said, "Another one of Python's tricks."

Peter punched his fist to his other palm, "When I fight with one of them, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. First they hurt my love and now Sam. What do they want from us?"

The announcer spoke, "Now it's Rimzey from Crimson Gods versus Daniela from Python Venom!"

Daniela and Rimzey faced each other with straight faces. Rimzey's sword sheath was still wrapped up and tied to her belt. Daniela had one hand on her waist and said, "You are a notorious Crimson Gods fighter."

"And you are known to be artistic in your powers." Both of their voices were strong and sounded like they know each other in some way. Python competed in every Grand Bending, but this is Crimson Gods and Saiyan Tail's first time.

"Let the fight begin!" The sound of the gong was heard. Daniela used her favorite attack by creating two giant and long koi fish made out of ice and lightning. Their width was almost the same size as the audience stands and their length could wrap around the stands once.

Jen remembered that she used quintessence the first time she showed her powers, but now she can waterbend too. Shockingly she exclaimed, "She's a Guardiankeeper!"

"I thought only Guardians could be those," Kenny added.

The two fish danced around before crashing towards Rimzey. The girl in the white clothes jumped high enough to dodge them and bounced around the fish. She even walked on the fish's body, not being affected by the lightning on it.

"Amazing!" Peter exclaimed.

"She's easily dodging them and absorbing the quintessence on the fish," Jen said.

Percy was watching the tournament back home. He would not want to miss a match with Daniela in it. "Rimzey's good. But all she's doing is dodging."

"If all you're going to do is run, I'll have to keep you in place." Daniela created a circle of flowers made out of visible air beneath Rimzey on the ground. Rimzey looked at it and then suddenly felt a huge weight bringing down her body out of nowhere. It was like the gravity around her increased by 3 times. She was struggling to stand up but showed no facial expression of it.

Nick, Jacob, and Alan (the air benders of Saiyan Tail) were surprised of how she used air bending. Jacob said, "How come I never thought of doing that?!"

Daniela ordered her fish to attack her opponent. They made a head-on crash to her location. Daniela knew they will hit her, but shocked to see Rimzey actually in the sky. She seemed to be lifted up in some way.

"How did she do that?!" asked Kenny.

"It's as if she teleported," Jen thought.

Daniela used the same power again but instead changed the gravity to the side so that Rimzey would fly and crash into a monumental statue connected to the brim of the stadium. The pressure was so high that when she crashed onto it, her body left a dent on it. Rimzey had a plan of what to do to get out. She casted a storm right above the stadium. The lightning only hit the fish and tried to hit Daniela. The fish somehow could not absorb it so they were destroyed, and Daniela blocked them. But since she was focused on that, the gravity on Rimzey was gone. The Crimson God fighter landed back down onto the field and took away the storm. They stared at each other again with the same straight faces.

Daniela spoke, "I do have a theme with my powers. I mimic them to the powers of the Zodiacs. You have seen Pisces and Libra, but you easily beat them. Based on my observations, I think there is only one Zodiac that can defeat you: the thirteenth one.

"The thirteenth Zodiac? Isn't there only twelve?" asked Kenny.

"I heard of the thirteenth Zodiac before. It's more powerful than the original twelve," explained Jen. "I just can't believe she knows a spell like that."

Daniela continued, "Its power is similar to a crystal Heart. It's also an omen of bad luck for you." Purple air started to form around the battle field.

Rimzey replied, "I don't believe in luck. I have never in my life trusted such thing." She grabbed her sheathed sword on her side and charged towards her. "Whatever happens is the result of my choices."

"I summon the snake charmer…" Daniela put both of her arms on either sides of her body.

Rimzey continued running, "Luck and time is irrelevant for me."

"Ophiuchus!" A huge snake, the same size as the fish before, appeared from the purple air. It was made out of earth, water, and lightning with a fiery breath.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge!" Peter yelled.

"She said 'snake charmer.' More like half snake half dragon!" Kenny added. With its mouth wide open, the snake charged at Rimzey directly.

She clutched her sword and mumbled, "Sword of Time." She dodged out of the snake's bite while standing in a finished position of a swing. "Deadly Scream." After she said that, she returned sprinting towards Daniela. The snake stopped moving, broke into pieces, and vanished, including the purple air. With huge shocked eyes, Daniela and everyone else had no idea what just happened. To them, Rimzey only said some words that no one clearly heard and the snake was sliced into pieces.

Shocked, Jen shouted, "She didn't even draw her sword out!"

Percy was also speechless. Minerva who was watching from afar even could not comprehend what the opponent just did.

Amanda smirked, "Our Rimzey wouldn't draw out her sword for something like that."

Rimzey was only one feet away from the stunned Python fighter. She said, "You lose." A bang was made. Rimzey swung the sheath which smacked Daniela down to the ground. It definitely hurt her but too many things were going in her mind. How did she do that? How is she so powerful that she didn't need to unsheathe her sword? Why didn't Minerva do anything? But most importantly, how was Minerva going punish her? Tears formed on the side of her eyes. She never lost a battle before in the tournament.

The crowd was silent since they were still confused. Even the announcer hesitated before saying, "I guess that's it. Rimzey from Crimson Gods wins!"

Rimzey walked back to the exit of the field. As she did, she said, "I don't want to deal with your team's cheating BS. So let this match be a message for your so-called guild."

"Yes ma'am," she replied quickly. She slowly got up and returned back to her team.

Jen was closely observing Rimzey the entire fight. She already had suspicion on the Crimson God girl, and but her fighting style did not ring a bell. She assumed she only had the power of quintessence which did call to mind something. But the sword threw everything off. Jen was a swordswoman too and thought maybe they would fight in a solo match possibly.

"Next we have Jen from Saiyan Tail versus Hailey from Crimson Gods!"

"Good luck out there," Kenny said to Jen as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she left the stands.

She stood in front of a girl who had a traditional waterbender combat clothes. She had straight, medium length, brown hair. She was white-skinned, skinny, and average height. Hailey seemed like a normal waterbender. Noticeably, she had a sword on her side just like how Rimzey did, but it was not wrapped up like hers. On the other side, Jen wore her leather combat clothes: vest, gloves, pants, and high boots. She had her katana from Nick hanging on her back and strapped across diagonally on her body. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and bangs.

The gong was struck and so the battle began. But instead of any fighting yet, they started with a conversation. Jen first spoke, "Before the Games started, I would have loved to face anyone, especially someone who uses a sword like me. But I think we both know that our real enemy is Python Venom."

Hailey's voice was formal and serious. She expressed no emotion as well. "Yes, I agree. But this still is a competition and we can't change it. You guys don't seem to be bad people, but your origins are quite mysterious. So I don't know if we can completely trust you."

Jen nodded, "I understand. But hopefully in the end, we can defeat Python together."

"We do know that they cheat. I watched their past fights and conducted some investigations. There's no evidence that I can prove to the judges. However, I will someday."

"My guild can help you."

"Thanks, but until you gain my trust."

The crowd could not hear their conversation, so they were confused why no one was fighting. "What are they doing?!" Peter shouted at them.

"Come on and fight!" Amanda exclaimed. "Even though she's a Guardiankeeper, I believe you can still beat her!"

The two competitors listened to them and prepared to attack. Jen, however, offered a suggestion. "How about we make a deal? Not to be arrogant, but I think we both know I can beat you since I can bend all the elements." Hailey rolled her eyes. "So let's just have a sword fight."

The waterbender was a bit surprised at her offer. She went back into her normal standing posture and grabbed the handle of her sword on her side. She unsheathed it and said, "Deal. I'll let you know that Rimzey trained me. So don't take my skills lightly." Her fencing sword was silver and light blue.

Jen also grabbed the handle over her right shoulder. She smiled at her agreement. Finally she could use Genji's sword. Nick also saw it and was excited to see her using his gift. In a blink of an eye, they already crashed their swords together which made huge waves of air.

"That was so fast!" Peter yelled as he used one hand to block the wind.

"I didn't even see that," Kylie said.

Blue sparkles from Hailey's sword flowed next to the green electricity from Jen's sword. They both smirked at each other while pushing their swords. Then they released but quickly slashed them as fast as they could. Each collision made the sparkles and lightning appear like fireworks. The crowd could tell how they swung from the neon colors on the edge of their blades. They seemed evenly matched for now. After a few more swings, the two backed out to catch their breaths.

"You're not too bad at all. Rimzey taught you well."

"Thanks. But that's not all I got on my sleeves. I also calculated your movement, speed, weaknesses, and strengths."

Jen was surprised, "Oh wow. Then show me what you learned from me."

With the tip of her sword, she drew out something that made the sparkles stay still in the air. Then she swung her sword which made them fly to Jen. The Guardiankeeper knew to dodge them but remembered a technique that Genji can do with his sword. Before the energy beams hit her, she deflected them so quickly that it looked like she had multiple hands. Hailey did not see that coming at all. The beams hit straight back and wounded her. On the ground, she looked up and saw a sword on her neck. Jen was standing above her and smiling.

Hailey smiled back and said, "You may have beaten me this time. But this match didn't demonstrate our full powers."

"Of course not. But I would love to spar with you."

The announcer shouted, "Jen wins for Saiyan Tail! 10 points go to them!" The crowd and her teammates cheered. Cosmos Gods was a bit disappointed but glad to see an entertaining, fair fight. Rimzey was not even mad but still had a straight face. Just like how Jen was interested in Rimzey, the same vice versa.

Jen offered her hand to Hailey. She took it and sheathed her sword. They both bowed and walked back to their teammates. Kenny gave Jen a hug and the team congratulated her. Jen had to make a mental note to remember to thank Nick. Hailey went to Rimzey and apologized.

"No need to apologize, my apprentice. You did very well. I understand you were up against a powerful opponent."

"Thank you for understanding."

The announcer said the final scores of the day, "That wraps up for Day 2. Python is still in the lead with 40 points. Astonishingly, Saiyan Tail and Cosmos Gods are tied with 25 points. Still anyone's game. We'll see you tomorrow!"


	8. Day Two - Part 3

**Chapter 8: Day 2 – Part 3**

After everyone left the stadium, Saiyan Tail had a meeting again to discuss that day's experience. They concluded that Python was definitely cheating their way to victory after hurting Kylie and Sam. After being healed from Will, Sam was standing back on his feet but still wrapped in a bandage around his waist.

"Who is this Minerva?" asked Sam. "I heard him say that in his mind."

Packard guessed, "Probably their guild master?"

"Whoever it is, we'll defeat anyone from Python," Peter said as he punched his palm with his other hand.

Jen wanted to point out about Rimzey. "What was up with her, plus that sword?"

"Did you guys hear what she said? I saw her mumbled something before the weird thing happened," asked Kenny.

As one of the mind readers, Dennis said, "Her mind was hard to look into for some reason. But I think she said 'Sword of Time: Deadly Scream.' I could be wrong though."

"Sword of Time?" Jen wondered. "Could it be that she could control time? That's probably why she was at places so suddenly."

Kylie agreed. "Yeah that makes sense. But how could someone control time?!" No one answered, and they shrugged.

Jen then said, "I'll keep a close eye on her. She could be one of our hardest opponents."

"She sorta reminds me of you," mentioned Nick.

"Huh?"

"She uses a sword just like you do. Oh and by the way, you looked really cool using it on Hailey."

Jen smiled, "Thanks! Rimzey does have a magical sword like what I did to mine. But hers is probably more powerful with the power of time (if that's what she has)."

"So what's our strategy tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"I want to fight in the one-on-one battle!" exclaimed Kaitlin.

Kylie was hesitant to respond, but Peter immediately responded, "Of course! Even though we looked like idiots during the Chariot, I believe you can fight with your dragon slaying magic." Kaitlin was already sitting on his lap so she hugged him.

Then they both turned to face Kylie. She was still worried if one of the Python members has to compete with her. But after a long thought, she said, "I believe in you as well." Elated, Kaitlin hugged her mother too and said thanks.

Jen then said, "So Kaitlin will potentially fight tomorrow. We don't know what tomorrow surprise event is, so we can't say anything about that. We're tied with the Cosmos but 15 points away from Python. Our team will be the same except Sam will switch with Packard this time: Kenny, Peter, Packard, Kaitlin, and me. Peter, Kaitlin, and Packard haven't done a one-on-one battle yet, so most likely they'll fight in one tomorrow. We still have time beat Python, but we can't leave our guard down. They're probably leaving Minerva for the end. I wish we could talk to Cosmos, but I don't think they trust us yet."

"Do we trust _them_?" Kenny asked.

Jen thought about the members. "They do have strange, powerful people such as Rimzey and Amanda. But the rest seems fine."

"We'll see. It's still a competition," After some side conversations about certain battles, they went to rest for the day. Sam was healed up. Jen continued training with her Genji sword. Nick met up with Jen to talk about the Games. He wanted to fight for one of the rounds one day, whether it was the surprise event or one-on-one battle. Jen did not know for sure if he was powerful enough to replace one of the members. But he did give her one of the best gifts she ever wanted for their fake anniversary. So all she said was that she will think about it, but he was definitely not fighting tomorrow just to avoid last minute changes.

* * *

While Saiyan Tail was preparing for the next day, Python Venom was taking care of some business. Minerva sat in her throne-like seat in the guild house. She had long black hair with a tan complexion. She wore a blue dress and white gloves. She looked like in her late twenties. Everyone gathered around as Percy and Daniela stood in front of the discontent Minerva. She talked to Percy first.

"Why did you compete in the surprise event when you know you'll lose?" she asked sternly.

"I had to know the fire dragon slayer's capabilities earlier. He has an affair with the Princess so he has to be powerful. So why not see his limits in his biggest weakness: motion sickness?" Percy sounded believable but there was still something he was not sharing. Minerva did not want to hear any more excuses.

"Whatever. Don't do anything stupid like that again. I'll spare you only this time since you are one of our most powerful members. But if you lose next time, you will be expelled from this guild."

"Yes, mistress," he bowed his head and went to the crowd. Before he did, he glanced at Daniela worryingly. But she did not see his glance and continued to look down.

"As for you Daniela, I trained you for many months now and you were trained to do your best in the Games. I don't care how powerful your opponent was. You still brought shame to our guild. And because of that, I order you to pack your things and leave this guild once and for all." Daniela gasped and looked at her with frightened eyes. Python was her first guild and home. Even though this guild played unfairly, she made a lot of friends here. They were nice people in general, until Minerva became guild master recently.

Percy could not stand this. He stepped forward and shouted, "Daniela faced a girl with that weird sword! I don't know if anyone one of us could have expected what she could do!"

"Yet our Flare was able to severely wound the Princess. I doubt that the Princess is any less powerful than Rimzey. Step back or you'll face the same punishment that you luckily avoided." Percy did not want this to happen at all. Daniela, Luke, and he were best friends.

Minerva continued, "So don't waste any of your time here. Your guild mark will be removed as well." She raised her hand and some magic came out of it. It lifted Daniela's right arm and faded away the snake symbol on it. To have someone's guild mark removed is the saddest thing to leave behind in a guild. "Oh, and since I do believe you were facing a rather strange opponent, you may hold onto your Heart crystal. I'll let you keep your multi-elemental powers."

Daniela possessed a special crystal from Minerva which allowed her to have the five elements. She thanked her and headed to the door. With tears still in her eyes, she also looked at Percy and Luke with a smile of reassurance that she will be fine. But the two would not be.

After Daniela finished packing her stuff, she stood in front of the guild building to say her final goodbye. The rooms that Python members lived in were funded by the guild. So anyone not part of the guild had to find another place to live in another town. Percy and Luke caught onto her before she left the area.

"Wait!" Percy shouted as they ran. Daniela turned around, wiping her tears away. She was surprised that he suddenly hugged her. Luke followed behind and smiled at the two.

"You guys. It's not like I won't ever see you two and the others again."

"The guild still won't be the same without you. You're the nicest person there. Everyone is sad that you left." Percy said as he let go of the hug.

"Aw, that's so sweet. But don't be sad for me. I believe Python can still win this tournament whether I'm a member or not. I'll find another place to live and have a job. We can still hang out and I promise I won't be in any other guild."

Luke then asked, "How will you find a job then? Guilds are meant to advertise jobs and people would want someone from a powerful guild."

"I'll find a way. Don't worry. We can still message each other and see each other soon."

"Okay take care." They hugged again, and then she continued on her journey.

However, the guys did not know that her first destination was the Saiyan Tail guild. With her carry-on and bag that were magical to fit her stuff, she walked towards their town. She wished she could have gone the next morning but Minerva ordered her that night. But she had her Heart to protect her. Fortunately, it only took her 2 hours to take a taxi there instead of all night. With his seismic senses, Sam detected her coming close to the guild. People were starting to go back to their houses or apartments at this point of the night.

He walked closer to the girl who also saw him. "Who are you?" he asked before seeing her clearly. "Aren't you Daniela?"

"Yeah, and you're Sam. Please, can I speak with Princess Kylie and Jen?" she asked while cupping her hands together.

Since Sam could read minds, he read hers to know what her true intentions were to talk to someone as important as Kylie. He agreed and messaged the two to meet at the round table.

As Sam and Daniela walked to the room, he asked, "Aren't you the girl who lost to Rimzey?"

She sighed and replied, "Thanks for reminding me. Yeah and you were beaten by Noel unfairly."

"Yeah and one reason why I have something against you guys. But it looks like you were kicked out from your defeat."

Daniela stayed silent, but Sam didn't give any sympathy for now. They arrived first and waited for the others. Peter decided to join as well since she was a member of Python. It was fine for Daniela so she began the conversation. "I came here because I know you guys are the really good people in this world, and I was exiled from my guild. After one defeat, I had to leave tonight and find somewhere else to live. However, I'm still going to be loyal to my guild because of my friends there so I don't plan on joining here. But I wanted to give you this." She put her Heart crystal on the table. "Minerva gave it to me to teach me how to be a Guardiankeeper. But I don't think I'll be fighting anymore after losing hope from what happened today."

Kylie and Jen can tell that she was not like the rest in Python. The Princess replied to her, "Keep the Heart as a souvenir. Since you're still loyal to them, might as well. You never know when you'll need it."

Jen also said, "Besides we can't use the crystal during the tournament. But we appreciate your gift."

"Who knows what they did to the crystal? And now you're giving it to us? Sounds pretty sketchy," Sam responded.

"Please don't think everyone in the guild are horrible people. They are really kind down to the heart. I treat them as family. But it's Minerva who made our guild like this. For some reason, she made me as her apprentice, but I saw straight through her. I would leave immediately, but I couldn't to my friends."

Kylie replied, "It sounds like Minerva brainwashed you guys in some way."

Peter asked, "Tell us more about Minerva."

"She's the guild master of Python Venom. When I first joined, she already was for a decade. She's a Guardiankeeper but also has other special powers that no one knows what. I heard rumors they're dark arcane powers that resemble demons."

"Oh wow," he commented.

"Could she be a demon from Phobos's books?" Kylie thought.

"Possibly," whispered Jen.

"She is so power driven and wants our guild to be the number one in the Dream World. I don't know why she has something against you guys since you protect this world."

"So we have to focus on Minerva the most," Jen concluded.

"I only planned on giving the crystal to you, but I guess you didn't want something from Python anyways, which is understandable. Please forgive me and my friends. I hope someday our guild would be more like yours." She took the Heart back and bowed before heading out.

"Thank you for coming though. You're welcome to come back to talk if you need someone," Kylie said.

"No," Peter interjected with fists clenched. "I can't let this go."

Daniela turned around, confused. Kylie also did not know what he meant.

"Me either," Jen agreed. "You can't just kick someone out for losing one battle. The guild master needs to be taught a lesson on how a guild works."

"I want to talk to this Minerva" Peter continued.

Daniela immediately replied, "No! Please, it's not necessary. It'll only get worse and they'll find some way to hurt me even more."

Jen put her hand on her shoulder, "Well they're not going to if we protect you. You can live here if you want. You won't be part of the guild since you don't want to. But you're free to live here and we'll take care of them."

"How can you trust me this easily? Not saying that I can't be though."

"We know you're a good person at heart," Jen looked back at Sam and smiled. He just rolled his eyes. Sam has been informing them telepathically what she was thinking.

"Okay, but if you do talk to them, don't get into a fight. I don't want you guys to be possibly eliminated from the Games."

"Is there a rule that we can't outside of the Games?" Peter asked.

Daniela said, "It's one of the hidden rules that people can assume."

"Fine," he grumbled. But Peter noticed that she suddenly started crying. "Hey wait! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did!"

"Look at what you did," Sam teased.

"No it's not that," she wiped some of tears away. "It's just that I didn't know you would be so kind to me, especially since I was from Python Venom. I also can't go back home because of my lost. I may be able to see my friends outside the guild but it won't be the same."

Peter was now even angrier at Python. "No guild should call themselves a guild if they make their member cry." This caught the girl's attention. "We'll settle this."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

After Daniela settled somewhere in, Peter and Jen flew to Python's guild where the former member told them the location. Their guild was a big, glowing building that looked really majestic. Nonetheless, Peter and Jen intruded inside. The firebender made a huge fireball, destroying the main doors and punching anyone who was in the way to the commons area. Percy was about to go to sleep but heard the explosions.

"What was that?!"

Luke barged through his door to inform him, "We got intruders in here."

Percy got out of bed immediately, "They must have a death wish. What kind of idiot would storm in here and start messing with our guild." He got dressed quickly and the two ran to the commons.

"Who are they?" Percy demanded to know.

"No idea," he replied. "But if they think they're getting out here alive, they're in for a real shock." Once they got close to there, they saw a wave of fire coming out where Peter and Jen were. When the smoke cleared, Peter stopped but still had fire on his hands.

Jen facepalmed and said, "Didn't Daniela say not to mess with them, let alone destroy their guild?"

"They deserve a much harsher punishment than someone just putting a dent in their guild house," Peter then turned to the Python members. "Where is your guildmaster? Tell me!" he shouted as more fire waves blasted out. When Percy and Luke finally saw who intruded, they were shocked.

Jen put her hand in front of Peter to stop him, "That's enough Peter. We want to talk to your guild master. Apparently she doesn't how to be a proper one."

Minerva walked out of the crowd with a hand on her hip and smiling. "Looking for me?" The guild members were confused of what was going on.

The two Saiyan Tail members stared with angry faces. Peter then said, "So it's one lost and you're out on the streets, huh? Ha, those are some hardcore rules you got there. Let's see if you play by them. If you lose against me, you have to leave the guild too!" He was preparing a fire attack on his right arm.

Jen was not too happy about this deal. "Peter, we were here to settle this peacefully."

"Screw that! This person needs to learn not to turn their back on people they care for."

Percy thought, "Is he talking about Daniela?"

Minerva continued to act relaxed and said, "You should listen to your friend there."

"Jen, let's do a combined attack: a lightning flame dragon attack!"

The Guardiankeeper just stood there and crossed her arms, "Don't bring me into this. I said I wanted to settle this without any violence."

"I only agreed with her is because if you leave right now, you will get your tiny robot friend back." With some magic, Giru appeared tied up in her hands.

"Giru!" they both yelled at the same time.

He sounded like he was crying if he had actual eyes and tears. "Peter! Jen! I'm sorry but I had to make sure you guys were okay."

"You seem to have released your anger on quite a few of our members. But I'm willing to overlook that if you cooperate. Behave maturely and we can continue the Games like nothing happened." The two were able to hear right form her voice that she was sinister and evil. Peter really wanted to fight her but knew that Giru meant more than to do that. Seeing that Peter will stop, she released Giru and the rope. Giru flew straight at him.

"Peter! Jen! I'm so sorry!" he was still "crying."

Peter hugged him tightly and said, "It's okay. Let's go home."

Minerva finally said, "We can settle this once and for all at the arena where we will show you no mercy."

The two stopped but didn't look back. Jen replied, "Fine, but you'll never beat us. We're a whole another level…because a real guild treats their members like family. That's why we came here tonight." Then they left the place.

Luke thought in his head of what he just said. "He's maybe right. But that's not how our guild works here."

However Percy was thinking about something else. "How did they know about Daniela? Also, I was really hoping to see more of Peter's power to know what I'll be up against possibly."

Minerva finally announced to the guild, "Since Daniela won't be in the Games anymore, I will fill in her spot, so we will make sure to humiliate the so called Gatekeepers."

* * *

Back at Saiyan Tail guild, Peter, Kylie, Jen, Sam, Kaitlin, and Giru were at Peter's room. After hearing the news, Kylie shouted, "What?! You destroyed part of the guild and almost picked a fight on Minerva?! We told you not to do that!"

Jen pointed out, "It was all him, not me. You can't control a fire dragon slayer like him."

"Yeah I wasn't able to see what she could do though. They're lucky that I can still be reasonable towards them," he replied casually.

"It's all my fault," Giru said, still sad. "If I hadn't gone, we could probably still settle it better our way."

Kaitlin tried to comfort him, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You were just worried for your friends. Besides, if Peter actually fought, our team could be kicked of the Games or worse."

"I can't believe you can be so dumb as to fight with them," Sam commented.

"I know right!" Kylie agreed. "If he doesn't get it to his head, then you can beat him."

Sam got closer to him, "You better think before you make some crazy stunt like that again. I mean why do you get all the fun? I would love to beat the snot out of them!"

Kylie then yelled at him, "You totally missed the point!"

Jen said more seriously and calmly, "I know you both have your reasons for being angry with them. But you have to save it for the competition, you understand?"

"I wouldn't have hurt anybody. I just wanted to teach that actor looking guy from a Shakespeare play a lesson. Maybe scare them a little bit." Sam said back.

They continued to talk back and forth about beating Python Venom, while Jen looked out on the porch. She thought to herself that it was natural how everyone was competing based on their emotions or past affiliations. As she was in her train of thought, a pillow hit the back of her head. Apparently they were pillow fighting. Kylie and Kaitlin wanted to stop them though. Jen walked back in and commanded, "This is a serious situa –" Another pillow hit her but straight in the face. Everyone froze and was a bit scared. When the pillow fell down on the ground, Jen had her eyes closed and showed an unpleasant expression. Then she shouted, "The next person who hits me… is DEAD!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" they said in unison. They really did not want to mess with a powerful Guardiankeeper like her.


	9. Day Three - Part 1

Opening 2 song: "Yakusoku no Hi" by Chihiro Yonekura (Fairy Tail Opening 14)

 **Chapter 9: Day 3 – Part 1**

Last night, Giru had a dream about a mysterious scene like hell spawned into the Dream World. But this time, he saw dragons in the sky. They were probably the ones responsible for destroying the place. But how? Where were the Gatekeepers? Before he could ask any more questions and try to find the answers, he woke up from the second nightmare.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day three of the Grand Bending Games! Let's review the scores so far. Right now we have Python Venom in the lead with 40 points. Then Crimson Gods and Saiyan Tail tied with 25 points. It's still anyone's game! We also have slight changes in the teams. Saiyan Tail switched Sam out for Packard. For Python, Daniela was switched out for Minerva. But Crimson Gods have the same teammates."

Peter reacted to Python's substitute, "Of course she would take her place. Now we can really teach her a lesson."

"But we also have to be even more careful now. Look out for the cheating," Jen warned.

The announcer explained the surprise event, "Our surprise event for today is called the Pandemonium!" A crystal was dropped on the center of the stadium. It opened up a huge dark menacing castle.

"Whoa! A Heart can do that?" Kenny exclaimed.

Giru hid behind Sam, "That looks so scary!"

"Each team will select two people from their own team of course. They will go in the Pandemonium one at a time. They will choose out 100 demons to compete, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue. There are 50 D class demons who are the easiest ones, 30 C class, 15 B class, 4 A class, and 1 S class who is the hardest one ever. So be careful, you may chose three, but it could be 3 A class demons. Let me show you an example of how strong a D class demon is." On the screen, a gigantic armadillo-like creature came out and looked to be made out complete rocks. Its teeth and spikes on its tail were sharp as knifes. "Don't worry, they are not demons of the Old Ones that Phobos spawned at us. Just magical projections, but they can still hurt you."

Peter said, "I was just wondering about that. These demons look pretty similar to them."

"If you thought that a D class demon was strong, you'll lose your mind when the S class one pops out. I don't even know that a regular crystal could defeat it."

"Is it really that strong?" Kylie asked, worryingly.

"He's just trying to scare us," Sam replied. "Of course the Heart of Dreams would be able to, but too bad she won't be able to use it."

"The number of points will be determined for how many demons you defeated each time. However, if you fail to do so for that round, no points will be given and whatever points you have before will be your score for the event. The game will end until all demons are defeated or everyone else is."

"There is definitely some strategy involved in this. But then again, couldn't someone take the majority of demons and win from there?" asked Minerva.

The announcer responded, "That is a possibility but you wouldn't want to take too many of demons by yourself."

"This game is complicated," whined Sam.

'Alright, now choose two members to compete!"

"We already decided yesterday of who to go, so Kenny and I will," Jen said.

"Good luck out there!" Kylie exclaimed from the other bench.

Minerva saw the two participants from Saiyan going. "So they're bringing out their two Guardiankeepers. I'll participate to make sure we get our points."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the one-on-one battles?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure. Luke will also come with me." Luke agreed and followed her to the battle field.

"Oh wow, they're bringing out their most powerful people," Amanda noticed. "Who will go for us?"

Rimzey thought about it. She would love to face Jen but not in this kind of surprise event. "Solly and Hailey, you two go. Maybe you can redeem yourself for me, Hailey."

"You bet!" she said. Solly was also going to be a good choice. Though they won't be sending their most powerful people like the other two are, Rimzey seemed to have a plan in mind.

"Kenny, look! Minerva is in this too," whispered Jen.

"We're going to have a challenge then."

Jen thought in her mind about a plan and smirked, "Maybe not."

The announcer then said, "To determine the order, everyone will pick a stick from the bucket." An employee held the box to the six members. "On the stick will be a paper with the number you will go on." Everyone drew the sticks.

On Jen's stick, she saw the number one. "I'm going first," she said surprisingly to Kenny.

"Nice, I'm going last unfortunately." Luke will be going second; then Solly and Hailey will go next; then Minerva will go before Kenny.

Jen looked up at the castle, "I had a feeling that this event will be based entirely on luck."

"What do you mean? The game sounded pretty complex to me," Kenny asked.

"No, in fact, this no longer is even a game," she replied. Everyone was confused too. "Inside this castle, weigh 100 demons, I choose to challenge… all of them!" The crowd and members were shocked and surprised.

The announcer even shouted, "What!?" Peter and Packard were instead laughing at the situation because they knew Jen had a chance and show Python their secret weapon.

Kenny put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you can do this?"

She turned her head towards him and jokingly said, "You're doubting me now?"

He laughed and replied, "I just wanted fight too but you go right ahead."

"Interesting tactic," Rimzey thought. "Now I can really see her full strength."

With a high black ponytail, sword on her back, and combat outfit that matched their team color of blue and purple, Jen walked up the ramp to the castle. The gate door opened and closed automatically. She first had to walk through a hallway to get to the center of the room where the battle will be. Screens on the outside walls of the Pandemonium were shown for the audiences to see her fight.

"Weird, it looks like it's bigger on the inside somehow," Packard noticed.

"I'm doing this for you Kylie, our Gatekeeper reputation, and our guild," Jen said in her head. She just entered the open circular room. It had pillars, fire torches, and stairs like a dark castle would have. No demons were there yet. Standing in the center, she said out loud, "I am Jen Song of Saiyan Tail. I will face 100." Right when she said that, demons of D class rushed in.

Kaitlin was getting a bit scared, "Is she sure she can take on that many? I never got the chance to see her full power in the future."

"Even the weakest ones look deadly. Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Luna, the robotic kitten head ball that Kaitlin was holding, said.

"Don't ask me," Packard replied. "I can't understand what goes on in her head."

Peter then said, "I can. This is nothing. She's got this. I remember her battle with Phobos."

On the other benches for Saiyan Tail, Sam pointed out, "When she was the leader for our team back then, she would have never done something this crazy. It's surprising to see how much she's changed."

Kylie was next to him and added, "Yeah, the first time I met her she was actually brainwashed with your team. But it turned out that she was a really nice person and tried her best to be a leader."

"You changed a lot too, Kylie," Dennis, the waterbender who wanted earth powers initially, said next to her. She turned around and listened. "Just like Jen, you were shy at first. But now you're an amazing Princess!"

"Aw, thanks," Kylie smiled at the compliment. Maybe she and Jen do have a lot in common.

To start her demon battle, Jen went on top of a pillar, tucked her arms in, then released them shouting, "Quintessence!" Electricity went everywhere hitting, wounding or killing some of the creatures.

"Looks like she's trying to take them out all at once," Peter commented.

Packard saw it in another way, "Doubtful. I think she used that attack to test the waters. You know, to see how much power she really needs to defeat them. She already knows which element to counter the elemental demons."

"Couldn't she use her Guardian State and take them all out easily?" Sam asked at the other bench.

Kylie responded, "No, because that would be using her crystal inside of her and that's against the rules. I bet the announcer knows about it too. I just remembered, though, that she's not even a dragon slayer! So she's really going to test her own strength using raw elements."

"Oh right. Well, I haven't seen her train before the Games started. She was probably with Kenny in a private place, if you know what I mean," he winked. "But she might have gotten stronger and learned some other techniques."

Jen now knew how strong some of the demons were. She first started to attack the air creatures. Still standing on the pillar, she charged up a white aura around her and fired boulders from the ground at them. "What's that aura around her?" Solly asked.

Kenny knew. "A new thing she learned."

Those air demons were defeated quickly. Next, she turned to face some earth creatures. The aura changed to green, and she used water to attack them. The water were like slices as sharp as swords. It cut up them and they were defeated.

Packard was able to understand the aura, "Oh, is the aura used to help defend against them? White for air and green for earth."

"I see," Peter agreed. "She's turning her power into energy forms, like when we use the convergence spells, to increase her defense."

Behind Jen, a fire demon roared out a fiery breath at her. A huge explosion was created when it seemed to have hit her. The audience thought she was hit, but as the smoke cleared, Jen had a red aura to protect her. She also had both hands towards it with a blue glowing light in front of them, indicating that she also used water to take out the fire. Then she flew up, created a water sword, and sliced the fire demon. Attack after attack, half of the D class and 5 C class demons were defeated by now. At this point, she was using elemental swords to attack. Sometimes, she had to use two different kinds at the same time. More explosions were heard and seen on the outside walls of the castle.

"Two swords at once!" Peter exclaimed.

"Even though she's on a roll, it looks like she's exhausted," Packard noticed. It was true though. Jen was starting the pant a lot after defeating each demon. But she was still fighting. A water B class demon appeared in front of her.

"I guess we're still going. Hopefully I'm almost done and get to the A and S class soon." With a blue aura, Jen spawned a lightning sword and swung it once, which caused the beast to be electrocuted and die. As an original quintessence Gatekeeper, she would be a natural at the element. However, as she was gliding in the air, one of the B-class demons smacked her into the wall. She got a little mad so she used her special lightning speed technique from quintessence and attacked not only B-class, but also C and D, using the appropriate power.

The announcer was just as surprised as the audience, "Holy cow everyone! The Guardiankeeper Jen Song has already defeated 50 demons." Saiyan Tail and Crimson Gods were impressed by her. But, of course, some of Python's members were just waiting for it to end.

Luke saw on the screen and said, "Can she really defeat another 50? She looks like she's going to fall over."

A lot of energy has been used to fight them. Jen really wanted to use the Guardian State to defeat them faster but knew she couldn't. Even though the crystal was inside her, it's only other purpose (besides providing her the state and having the power of all the elements) is to keep Jen alive since it's been part of her body for so long that it relied on it. To think about it Jen and Kenny should not be allowed to fight because they were always using the Heart's power. It was just that the powers of the Heart were part of them now. They _are_ the Hearts.

Peter believed she was able to go through. However, Packard and Kaitlin were a bit doubtful. They knew she was really tired. Jen kept going, both attacking and getting hurt. But now she has finally defeated all the B, C, and D classes. All is left are 4 A and 1 S class. Standing in front of Jen, was a huge giant at least 20 feet high made out of earth. It threw a heavy punch directly at the panting Jen.

"Whoa! That fist probably got her now," Amanda said.

Rimzey disagreed, "No, she used her opponent's own power against it." This time, Jen used all of her elements to create her strongest shield. Including a green aura around her, she made circular earth shield, covered it in ice, added lightning around it, and made two more layers with air and fire around it. When the demon punched it, its right arm was destroyed into pieces. The audience was so amazed at the shield. Converting her power into physical strength, Jen kicked the demon outside of the castle. It flew out and landed on another part of the castle and died. Now, the fight was taken outside as the Guardiankeeper ran on a bridge to face the others. The three other A class demons were just like the last one except made out of ice, earth, and air. The earth and air demons charged at her together. She had to watch out of how much energy she's using now. Her outfit was already ruined that she took off her jacket and wore her tank top. The lower part of her pants were cut off so it looked like she wore long sport shorts.

"I know I can't use the Guardian State, but I do have another thing I can use," she thought, "No, I have to save that form in the end even though it would be perfect for this occasion. Even though I can't use the Heart, it never said I couldn't use a weapon that had the same power as one." As two were coming, Jen reached behind her back and shouted, "Ryūjin no ken o kure!" (Genji from OverWatch Ultimate Voice Line) When she drew out her sword, a green dragon came out. Before the Games started, Jen gave her sword the powers as a crystal to become the actual Genji sword and to have the crystal power in general. Just one swing and the demons were dead. The audience cheered loudly, especially Saiyan Tail. Rimzey was suspicious of the sword she had though because she also had a sword too.

Jen finished the last A class ice demon with the last dragon powered sword. Now the dragon was gone but it was still charged with the elemental powers.

The announcer spoke, "Oh my gosh! 99 demons down. Only one left. You would be surprised to see this one."

"What's the S class demon?" asked Kylie.

Jen didn't have to look around to find it. She knew all long since the beginning, noticing a bouncing pest. It was already on the side of a pillar staring at her back. The creature was tiny and round, but had horns, four legs, and one large eye.

"So it was you all along. I had a feeling." She fixed her ponytail and prepared to fight. She added a sword made out of all the elements on her other hand.

Kaitlin was confused, "Why did she add another sword? Isn't it a bit of overkill for something as small as that?"

"She has her reasons," Peter said. "Look how serious she is. She's getting ready for the real fight."

"I'd never thought she loved to fight with swords," Sam said.

Kylie knew too well why, "Because she really likes Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. He's known to use a sword. Also Erza from Fairy Tail uses it. She does remind me of her."

The demon started glowing purple and transformed into a monster bigger and scarier than those of the A class. It was made out of all of the elements. Their fight was taken to the top of the castle where it was blue fire on top of pillars. The huge demon trapped Jen between his foot and the fire on top of the pillar. She tried blocking with one of her arm. One last aura she had was yellow which included defense against all the elements except it is not as strong if she choose one elemental aura. But it swung its foot which also caused Jen to be flung across to be other side, scraping one side of her body.

"Come on, Jen! You can do this!" Kenny cheered.

The demon kicked her to the air while Jen tried to regain balance. She then flew to it swinging her swords. Apparently she was able to cut its hands into slices which crumbled down. Flying above the head, Jen used both swords to finally destroy the S class demon.

In Kylie's head, she said, "Day three of the Games changed everything. It showed everyone our true strength of the Gatekeepers and Saiyan Tail. I'll forget how she helped gain back our reputation." Jen landed back on the ground as the monster was disintegrated. "The Saiyan that should have fallen soured." Jen exhaled and smiled after that huge battle. Saiyan Tail cheered loudly, even some members of Crimson Gods did. "Like a Super Saiyan fighting like Future Trunks, sword in hand." Still having her yellow aura, Jen held her Genji sword up and made the other one disappear.

The announcer could not believe his eyes, "Un-be-lievable! Jen Song has single handedly defeated all 100 demons. 10 points go to Saiyan Tail without a doubt. The crystal that spawned the Pandemonium despawned it and teleported Jen back to the stadium. The crowd cheered once again.

Kenny, Peter, Kaitlin, Kylie and Giru ran to her to congratulate. "Hey guys," Jen said. "Hope you'll forgive me. Dealing them took a lot longer than expected." But then she got surprised at what they were saying.

"That was so cool!" Peter exclaimed.

"Maybe you should be called a demon slayer since you're not a dragon slayer," suggested Kenny.

"OMG yeah! That's perfect. Is that actually a thing?" asked Kylie.

As someone from the future, Kaitlin replied, "I never heard of it before."

Jen laughed awkwardly, "Oh, haha. Demon slayer? I guess."

Even though Luke was amazed, he said, "So what? You would have defeated them easily, right Minerva?"

Minerva smiled, "How interesting. Looks like these Saiyans aren't all talk and no action. I must say I'm impressed." Rimzey stared at Jen. She was also surprised by her strength but kept a straight face. Jen exited the battlefield and got Peter to heal her up. She also went to the changing room to get new clothes. However, Crimson Gods and Python still had to be ranked.

The announcer explained how it was going to work, "Alright since Saiyan Tail won the Pandemonium, Kenny you can go back to the stands. Now for this event, it'll be much simpler and quicker. We have a crystal that can determine quantitatively how powerful you are. Just give it your all and aim at the Heart. The order will still be the number on your sticks. The highest score wins even if your other teammate has the lowest score."

So Luke went first. The crystal levitated at the middle of the field. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Kaitlin was really intrigued that he was a sky dragon slayer like her too. The number showed 5000. No one knew if that has a high or not, but the announcer said that only goes up to 9999, so it was really high. Solly was next and did his most powerful earth attack. However, it was only 4000. It was up to Hailey or else Python wins second place. Hailey didn't want to disappoint Rimzey again, so she used an attack that involved her sword and water bending. The score displayed 4500, not close enough.

"Looks like Python get 5 points and Crimson Gods gets 0. That also means Minerva does not need to do this unless she wants to show off her powers."

"I rather save my energy and not show it now," she said.

"Alright then. Let's move on to the one-on-one battles!"


	10. Day Three - Part 2

**Chapter 10: Day Three – Part 2**

"Our first battle is Peter from Saiyan Tail versus Maximus from Python Venom. Let's see how these two dragon slayers go head to head."

Before Peter went down, Jen reminded him about their cheating and to not get hurt from it. He nodded, keeping in mind of what one of Python's teammates did to his wife. The fire dragon slayer stared angrily at the lightning dragon slayer who was smirking. The latter knew he had Minerva to back him up just in case. But of course his cocky-self did not think he will need it.

The match began with the gong sound. Peter started off with a Fire Dragon Roar. It was immediately countered with a Lightning Dragon Roar. They created an explosion that sent purple and orange sparks flying around. While there was still smoke blocking their view, the two slayers followed the attack immediately with an Iron Fist attack. Fierce eyes were on their faces when they collided their fists and more sparks coming out. Next came the Wing attacks. Again, they countered each other exactly.

"They seemed to be equally matched," Jen noticed.

"Go Daddy!" Kaitlin cheered. Kylie had her hands cupped together next to her heart. Even though she trusted him that he was strong and powerful enough, she did not want the same cheating happening to him as Python did to her.

The two contenders also did their Crushing Fang and Claw attacks. Neither one was able to knock the other out. However, they were getting exhausted. Finally, they resorted to their secret art.

Peter swiped his arms in a circular fashion which created spirals of flames, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Maximus threw a heavy punch and shouted, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Zeus Rage: Roaring Thunder!" A huge amount of lightning came out of his fist. It was like an Iron Fist attack but 10 times stronger. Both attacks unsurprisingly were equally powerful. They tug-a-warring on their attacks. Minerva was tired of the battle since nothing exciting was happening. She put her hands behind her back and stood behind her teammates so people cannot see her clearly. She still had a line of sight on Maximus and gave him a power boost. He felt the extra power and smirked. Lightning slowly covered the fire. Peter noticed but had a technique in mind that he did not use for a while. Before Peter was overwhelmed by his attack, he let his own go and put two fingers out towards it and transferred all the electricity through his body. He was attempting to redirect the lightning.

Peter remembered one of the previous times he tried doing that was when he was protecting Kylie from the brainwashed Jen. She tricked him into thinking she was going to attack him but instead pointed the quintessence attack at the girl. Peter dived to her to redirect it but was too late and almost killed himself. Redirecting lightning was a dangerous technique because if the quintessence goes past the heart, the person dies.

The flashback went through Peter's head as he tried to take in the energy. Carefully, he directed it past his chi and, to his other arm, and out of his other two fingers. He sent the attack back at him which caught Maximus off guard. After the smoke cleared out, he was knocked out and Peter won! The fire dragon slayer panted heavily and dropped to his knees.

"Peter from Saiyan Tail wins and earns 10 points!"

Saiyan Tail cheered for him, especially Kylie and Kaitlin. The two went down there to help him up. Kylie put his arm around her while Kaitlin healed him along the way back to the stands.

Minerva did not show any negative emotions and whispered, "Not bad…" People from Python Venom helped Maximus back to their stands while he was still unconscious.

"For our second battle today, we have Percy from Python Venom versus Johnny from Crimson Gods." It was going to be a water versus fire battle. The two came down to the center.

Johnny tried not to act nervous, "Hey yo. Just go easy on me. I know you're a water dragon slayer but uh I'm just a fire bender. Let's make it interesting for the audience. Alright? We're cool? We're cool."

Kylie heard it with some other people in the audience, "Oh this is not going to end well for him."

Percy raised his eyebrow and did not respond back. Once the gong was struck, Percy immediately swung his arm and shouted, "Water Dragon Ice Fist!" Johnny was blown back from the water and ice punch all the way to the wall. He was unconscious right away and could not get up. Crimson Gods facepalmed and questioned why they even chose him to be participating. The dragon slayer walked back to where his guild mates were without asking if his opponent was okay. Amanda had to go down there and help him.

The announcer exclaimed, "Percy, with that merciless attack, beats Johnny in our quickest battle yet! 10 points go to his guild."

"Poor guy. Did they not have any other stronger members or was Percy that strong?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, but I wished I saw more of that dragon slayer's powers," responded Peter.

"Alright, on to the next battle, it's Kaitlin from Saiyan Tail!"

"Yes, I finally get a turn," she said, looking prepared as ever.

"Good luck out there kid," Peter cheered.

"…versus Crimson God's Amanda!"

Amanda waved at the crowd. Kaitlin was surprised. The person that she had her eye on was actually competing with her. Solly smirked, "No other guild knows Amanda's true powers are. Wait till they know what we got."

The two girls, Amanda looking like a teenager and Kaitlin being younger than one, ran down to the stadium. Right at the opening, Amanda accidently tripped on a rock and fell forward. Kailtin saw it and rushed to her.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" But before she got to her, she also tripped on a rock and landed on the ground the same way.

Still laying on the ground, the both of them looked up. Kaitlin greeted first, "Hi, I'm Kaitlin. It's nice to meet you."

Amanda smiled back, "Same to you. Hey, if it's okay with you and your guild master, I want to talk to her after our match."

"Oh, sure. But I think it'll be up to her."

"Okay, many thanks!" They got off the ground. Luna was watching closely at them. She really wants to protect her Small Lady.

The announcer spoke," Aww, isn't this the cutest match we'll ever have?! Well, give it your all and begin!" The gong was struck.

Kaitlin concentrated on her air bending powers. "Treat this like your sparring with Isabelle. Show Mommy and Daddy that you can be a Guardian," she thought. Then she shouted, "Ready?!" Amanda nodded.

"Enchant! Vernier and Flight of Arms!" Vernier gave her increased speed, and Arms increased her damage. Amanda was intrigued of the enchants. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" The slashes of air magic could not keep up with Amanda's acrobat moves, however, which shocked Kaitlin who just enchanted. "So fast!"

Amanda came up with a counter attack, "Oh northern wind, become the breath of a God and reach across the land. Sky God Boreas!" She threw her magic like a baseball, but the attack was like a black cyclone. Kaitlin got caught on the side and screamed.

"Small Lady!" Luna yelled.

"Black air?" Jen observed.

"What did she say? Sky what now?" Peter asked.

Kaitlin was able to land back down and dodge any other wind.

Amanda commented, "Wow you dodged it. In that case…" She created some black strips of air around while Kaitlin tried to block it with her own light blue air. But the younger girl saw her charging towards her and then levitating around her. "Wind oh wind. Arouse the sky and rip the land of thunder. Sky God Dance!" She created two streams of wind from her hands and then sent them spiraling towards her, blowing her opponent away upwards. The dragon slayer spun out of control and screamed again. Amanda jumped up for a follow up attack. But Kaitlin recontrolled her balance and did a back flip in the air.

"Sky Dragon Claw!" Her feet created large gushes of wind at her. Kaitlin landed back down safely, while Amanda almost fell.

"Sky Dragon…" She prepared some air in her mouth. But Amanda did same thing.

"Sky God…"

With eyes opened wide, Jen heard it, "Sky God!? She's a God slayer?"

"Isn't Lewis a God slayer too but a fire one?" Peter asked.

"I …think so." The Guardians met Prince Lewis about a year ago before they trained for the Games. He was a fire God slayer who was stronger than all 14 of the Gatekeepers combined. Jen was afraid that Amanda was going to be as strong as him and that she might kill the young girl. Sam heard Jen's thoughts and immediately told Kylie. She had the same reaction and wanted to something about it but knew she could not now.

"…Roar!"

"…Bellow!" Two different kinds of winds crashed against each other. They created a huge gush of wind to the audience who tried their best not to be blown away. In the end, Amanda won that attack. Kaitlin was on the ground with parts of her clothes ruined.

"I know who you are. You're a Sky God Slayer," she said to her. In the future, she met her before, and Amanda was one of her mentors. She did expect to see a younger version of her, yet she looks almost the same. She did not want mention that she is from the future, at least for now.

"Not a lot of people in this Dream World know who I am because of the way Phobos gave everyone amnesia. But it's nice to be competing with someone with the same bending powers, especially one who is a dragon slayer. Sorry if I went a little overboard. But don't worry, I only recently got this magic so I'm still learning."

"Yeah, I'm still a beginner with my magic. But I'll be alright."

"While we're here, let's try to make this fun."

Kaitlin slowly got up with one hand on her other arm. "Yeah I guess so. I never thought seeing others fight would be a source of entertainment. But I'll do my best for Saiyan Tail."

Amanda smiled, "I like your attitude. I'll also fight hard for Cosmos Gods." They continued attacking with air magic, though it looked like Amanda had the upper hand.

When Kaitlin was in the middle of a hurricane, she thought how everyone in her guild fought so hard to come this far. "I can't let them down now. I was never able to beat Amanda, but maybe I have a chance in the past." Once she was out of the hurricane, Kaitlin was sucking in air as a source of energy, which is a special ability for sky dragon slayers.

Amanda noticed and said, "Oh you eat air too." As a God slayer, she could do the same thing and did.

Jen knew what was happening, "They're sucking in air for more power, but since Amanda is doing that, she's probably not as strong as Lewis then."

"Yeah that means Kaitlin is giving a good fight out there," Peter believed.

When they were done, Kaitlin said her attack first, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Kylie was surprised, "She mastered a secret art… at such a young age?!"

"She's full of surprises, isn't she?" Sam smiled.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" With the swing of her arms, a cannon beam of light and air was blasted at the God slayer. She flew back all the way to the other side and fell to the ground. Saiyan Tail cheered for her but Cosmos Gods did not look too worried for some reason. Kaitlin was out of breath. "I used everything I got on that attack. I wish I could go into dragon force mode, but there's no extra power to give me any."

Amanda was still on the ground. Kaitlin looked over, "Hope I didn't overdo it. But this means…"

The announcer did not if she was completely out or not, "I guess Amanda is down, the winner of this battle goes to –"

"Wait, wait I'm up! I'm up!" Kaitlin could not believe her eyes. Her smile turned into a shocked face. Amanda was standing as some sparkling air surrounded her.

"That was really fun but it's only getting started!" The announcer apologized for the awkwardness and let them continue.

Peter was surprised that her injuries were gone, "She healed herself?! I though only fire Gatekeepers could do that and sky dragon slayers can only heal others. Looks like a sky god slayer can heal themselves too."

Kaitlin remembered, "Oh yeah I almost forgot. You can heal yourself too."

"Hey it's okay if you can't keep going. I don't want to keep hurting you." Kaitlin, who barely can stand at the moment, remembered those same words she said in the future. She also recalled the times when Isabelle would beat her spars and teased her to give up.

"No, I'm not giving up!" This surprised Amanda and Saiyan Tail. "The fact that I'm still standing right here in front of you means that I'm not backing down. I'm willing to give everything I got for my guild. I don't need your pity. So come and get me! Beat me to the ground until I can't get up!" She looked straight into her eyes.

If Luna was a human being, she would have tears in her eyes, "Oh Small Lady."

Smiling, Amanda replied, "Well if that's what you want, then here's my big attack." She spread her arms and two spirals of black and white air swirled in each of her hands. "It'll all be over once I hit you with this." Kaitlin prepared herself. "God Slayer Secret Art!"

"A secret art! As a God slayer!" Kylie shouted. "I know she's just a beginner but how strong is that attack?"

Even Rimzey was shocked that she was using that power, "Amanda what are you doing?! Are you trying to kill her?"

Amanda defended herself by saying, "She used her secret art so I gotta use mine because that's fair." Black feathers came out of her hands to create spirals around her. "Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" She extended her arm out with her palms open to her target. Four dark heavenly wings flapped as black air and feathers spiraled towards Kaitlin as a fast and powerful cyclone. Kaitlin closed her eyes and use both of arms to cover her head. The attack missed her above her head. While Kaitlin smirked, Amanda was shocked.

"It missed!" Peter exclaimed.

Packard tried to understand how, "Amanda can self-heal, but Kaitlin can't. She can only heal others." Like a light bulb went off, he realized what happened, "She healed her opponent which made the added power miss her!"

"Interesting. Kaitlin is smarter than we think," Jen said.

Amanda then complimented her, "Wow, great tactic."

The dragon slayer jumped up and shouted, "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!" With one swift punch, she tried to slash her with the attack. Her opponent blocked it with one arm that was scratched by it but she healed it. Then they both leaped into the air and kicked each other's foot. It created an air explosion and neither fell. Afterwards, they kept attacking and counterattacking. They were like evenly matched but most of the times Amanda had the upper hand. However, both showed no mercy and continued fighting. Luna did not know how to feel. She was worried about her wellbeing, but also surprised to her Small Lady standing up to a God slayer.

The bell rang which meant that time was up and it was a draw. "It looks like it is a tie! 5 points each for Cosmos Gods and Saiyan Tail."

The two were quite exhausted. Kaitlin dropped to her knees, panting. Also breathing heavily, Amanda made sure she was okay, "I'm sorry if I hurt you too much."

"It's okay," she smiled. "This is a competition after all."

Amanda went up to her and healed her. Apparently she can self-heal and heal others. Kaitlin felt a lot of energy restored and her wounds recovered. Amanda asked, "Hey you think we could be friends?"

She was not expecting this from her, "Friends? With me? Yeah, but…" she whispered, "I'm sorta from the future. Are you sure you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Of course. Past, present, or future. I still met you regardless and I think you're an awesome person." They stood up and Amanda gave her hand out. "Let's be air slayer besties. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" So that's how it all started, Kaitlin thought. She wondered why in the future she was so interested in her.

As they both returned to their stands, Jen talked with the members around her. "So this is the power of a God slayer without the Heart. We don't know if she is as strong as Lewis because he never used his powers without his Mars crystal."

Kaitlin walked to her dad and they gave each a big hug.

"You did amazing, Kaitlin!" Peter exclaimed.

"Thanks," she laughed.

Kylie and Luna also went over and hugged her too.

"Also, Mommy," Kaitlin turned to Kylie. "Amanda wants to talk to you tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Oh sure. About what?"

"I don't know but it might be important."

"She seems trustable enough. Alright she's welcomed."

The announcer revealed the overall scores for today, "In last place so far, Crimson Gods have 30 points. Saiyan Tail has 50 points and is catching up to Python Venom with 55 points. Better watch out Python, and don't worry Crimson Gods, there are still more points for you guys to catch up for the next two days. Good night everyone!"


	11. Day Three - Part 3

**Chapter 11: Day Three – Part 3**

After everyone left, Amanda cleaned up and changed her partly torn outfit before meeting Kylie. Jen, Peter, Kaitlin, and Kenny joined in as well.

"First, let me introduce myself." Amanda started. "My name is Amanda. I'm originally from the Dream World of Venus and only half God slayer. Only princesses or princes of planets can be God slayers but I'm not one because I got this power from Cherilyn, the former Venus Princess." She slowed down her words when she said her name and looked down at the table.

"How?" Peter asked.

"It's a long story. But I'll tell you most of it because it'll lead me to the thing I want to tell you. I heard that the people of Earth's Dream World lost their memories and you and your Guardians disappeared. But now you guys are back, I'll tell you as much as I can so you can still live."

Kylie was a bit worried, "It must be really serious then."

Amanda nodded, "The God slayers were hiding something from everyone else. I only know this from Cherry (Cherilyn), one of my best friends. Apparently they found a way to get immortality and the ultimate power to be like a God. They haven't done anything yet but they must have every God slayer to be part of the "ritual." You, Kylie, were the first to decline it. They knew they couldn't persuade you so they just decided to kill you and get the next Earth Princess who would consent."

"Oh my gosh!" Kylie muttered with her hands covering her mouth.

"The God slayers also brought down your reputation in any way they could without telling the people the actual reason."

"Well we know why Prince Lewis wanted to kill you," Kenny said.

"Prince Lewis of Mars? He came here?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Jen replied. "About a year ago, he almost killed all of us, but my daughter and Kaitlin had keys that made Lewis run away." Kaitlin showed Amanda the Aquarius key that brought her to the present.

"These Zodiac keys have the power of Pluto, and we know how much everyone fears Pluto," Kaitlin said proudly.

Amanda was impressed, "I'm surprised, or else Prince Lewis would've definitely killed you there and everything would've changed right now. Anyways, you have to find the Heart of Earth to protect you and everyone else. Good news is that God slayers have no interest in destroying planets or innocent civilians."

"I don't know where it is at all. I don't even know where I used to live here before my memories went away," Kylie responded.

"Wait a minute," Jen said as her hand was on her chin. "Kylie, you're a dragon slayer. Aren't you supposed to be a God slayer since you're the Princess of Earth?"

"Oh right, I should. Maybe I have to unlock that power like how I did with my dragon slayer magic? That means I'm a dragon and God slayer!"

Amanda then said, "Yeah I was confused why you didn't use your God slayer powers during your match but instead used your dragon slayer powers. It sort of makes sense since you're the one who created it."

"Really!?" The five shouted.

"I guess we owe our powers to you then, Princess," Peter smiled at her.

"That leaves you out," Kenny teased Jen. She punched his arm jokingly back.

"Wait, I created dragon slayer magic!?" Kylie could not believe it.

Amanda again nodded, "Yep, and Jack Messina who was our former Prince of Jupiter created God slayer magic, and Cherry made demon slayer magic."

"There's demon slayer magic too!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah but there's only four demon slayers at the moment. They're all guys. Rumors say there was a fifth one but the boys just say that they don't know. They represent Cherry's Remnants of Hope. Though they have demon magic, they use it to fight off demons that threaten the Dream World. Cherry wanted a type of slayer magic that would be opposite of God slayer but knew it wouldn't be as strong as it. And I'll have you know that it's not easy creating another slayer magic. She didn't do it all by herself."

"This is so much to take in, "Kylie said with her hand on her head. "So I have to find the Heart of Earth and my God slayer magic as soon as possible before the other God slayers kill me."

"I'm surprised that they haven't been aggressive to kill you or else you would be constantly hunted down. But pretty much, yeah."

"Me too, but we'll be ready," Peter said.

"So that's all I really needed to tell you. I know it's a lot but it's valuable knowledge for you, Kylie."

"Thank you so much," Kylie replied.

Jen still had a couple of questions left, "Do you know anything about the demon slayers and why they were called specifically called the Remnants of Hope?"

"Yeah, they're four guys specially picked by a God slayer from their Dream Worlds of their planets. I think it was Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune. They each have different bending powers, leaving fire out. That's why people think there was a fifth one. Oh yeah, don't think Cherry is bad person because she never tried to bring down your reputation though she was in on the plan. But about 100 years ago, she saw that their plan was going to be used for malicious things.

"Hold up," Kenny interrupted. "100 years ago? So you have the no aging thing too?"

"Not exactly," she laughed. "People from Dream Worlds age really, really slowly. You guys must've been really confused about that then." Kaitlin now knew why she looked a lot like the future.

"Anyways, she told me about it since she treated me as her best friend. So we snuck to Earth Dream World to try to find you. Before we did, however, she told the demon slayers that she would represent her Remnants of Hope if anything were to happen to her. Almost everyone loved Cherry because she gave us hope when we fought major battles and it would always lead us to victory. When we reached Earth Dream World, we couldn't find you after searching for years."

"I wasn't reborn that time," Kylie said as if it was her fault.

"Can you tell us anything else about Cherry if you don't mind?" Jen asked.

"That's okay. We ended creating a guild here called Cosmos Gods. When we nominated her the guild master, she told us, 'Everyone is a God when they show release their power from their hearts. We all represent a star in the cosmos.' That's why she called the guild Cosmos Gods."

"That's sweet. It reminds me Kylie's speech," Peter commented.

"But not too long after, someone must have known about how Cherry was against the plan and sent the next Venus Princess to kill her. She took half of Cherry's God slayer magic before I stopped her. We escaped for a while, and then we met the Prince of Pluto, though we didn't actually see what he actually looked like under the cloak and hood. Cherry didn't have her normal strength after losing her powers so he suggested to transfer the Princess powers to me which included the God slayer magic, the Heart of Venus recognition of me, and special Venus powers. I was willing to sacrifice myself for Cherry and we were in middle of the process but…" Amanda looked like she was going to cry.

"But what?" Peter asked.

"Elizabeth, the next Venus Princess, killed her. But I was able to get half of the God slayer magic. When a current Princess or Prince dies, the power automatically transfers from that person to the next. But I wasn't able to protect her." Now tears flowed down her cheek. Kylie stood up to go hug her. "When Elizabeth told the tragic news, everyone almost fell into despair. Certain God slayers are controlling the people like servants and abusing their position since nobody cared at this point. But the Remnants of Hope kept their promise to Cherry and continued to spread hope as much as they can. However, everyone believes that you killed her from Elizabeth.

"What?!" Kylie shouted.

"That's insane! They knew we disappeared at that time," Peter said back.

"Exactly," Amanda explained. "It gave you more suspicion that you killed her. But only her, me, and Prince of Pluto witnessed it. I have no authority to convince everyone and Prince of Pluto wouldn't come out of the open to tell everyone either."

"Great, now we look like the bad guys," Jen said with arms crossed.

"So now I go back and forth from Earth Dream World and Jupiter's to maintain my guild and to know about the outside news. I also have friends there. That's all I have to say."

"Okay thank you so much. One last thing…" Jen said. "Do you know anything about D.J.S.?"

Amanda thought about it, "Nope, no idea."

"All we know is that it's a demon made by Prince Lewis. Its also called Deimos, one of his Guardians."

"Prince Lewis is known to create demons from books but I feel like I should know it if it was his Guardians. I guess I never questioned till now that he doesn't have any when he's supposed to. What does D.J.S. stand for?"

"We don't know," Jen replied.

"Sorry then."

"It's totally fine. You told us a lot already."

"Yeah I can't thank you enough," Kylie said.

"No prob! I'll see you tomorrow then." They said their goodbyes and went to bed. However, Kylie, Jen, Peter, and Kenny still were taking in the information that night.


	12. Day Four - Part 1

**Chapter 12: Day Four – Part 1**

The setting was finished: destroyed buildings, burning fire, and flying dragon. Now Kylie was in the picture. On her knees and all alone, she screamed with tears in her eyes. Giru knew he was back in his dreams and would have felt the same way as Kylie if it was true. But where were the others? The small robot woke up, wondering when he would tell the others about his vision.

Since there was no round table meeting with the other Guardians last night, they decided to have one in the morning. The Games did not start until afternoon so they had time. The five that were there explained what they were told from Amanda. The others had mixed feelings when they got the information. More questions were asked but obviously could not be answered at the moment. When will they be attacked by the God slayers again? What are the names of the demon slayers? How can Kylie get her God slayer magic back? Is the Prince of Pluto on their side since he helped Cherry and Amanda? And why is he hiding his identity? They wanted to ask some of the questions to Amanda when they got the chance but knew that they would not want to overwhelm her with them.

"So who's participating today?" Peter asked.

"Well, I promised Nick that I would give my spot up for one day, and I know for sure I won't let him on the last day so he'll take my place," Jen said.

Nick whispered yes to himself. But Kenny questioned, "Are you sure?" which made Nick squint his eyes at him.

"I mean he is a dragon slayer and our strongest air bender so I trust him. Besides, I already participated in both a surprise event and duel."

"Alright then," shrugged Kenny.

Kylie then listed the other members "So Nick will join. I think it was Sam's turn today."

Packard quickly shouted, "But wait! I didn't even get to go yesterday!"

"It's okay," Kaitlin said to him, "You can take my spot. I already did a surprise event and a one-on-one battle."

"Oh, thanks," he smiled at her.

"Then we'll have Peter and Kenny as our last two. Nick, Packard, Sam, Peter, and Kenny are the participants today," Jen finalized.

As they flew to the stadium, Nick wanted to thank Jen again for letting him join.

"No prob," she said, not even looking at him. "You gave me the Genji sword so I had to give something back as an "anniversary" gift."

"So you do admit that we had an anniversary?" he smirked.

Jen stopped and looked at him angrily, "Just take it or else I'll be participating instead!"

"Okay, okay! Geez," he put his hands up. Jen continued flying ahead. The other guys, especially Kenny, quietly laughed when they flew past him.

When they reached to stadium, they stood at their specific stands. It was Jen's first time at the other stands but at least she could hang out with Kylie and comment about the battles together. Nick also felt a bit awkward standing in the other stands.

The announcer began, "Welcome to day four of the Grand Bending Games! We're very close to knowing who is the best guild in the Mainland!"

"Wait, Mainland?" Kylie asked.

"Oh shit, we should really know our geography of this world, especially since we're the Guardians," Jen laughed with the others. "But I'm pretty sure Packard did some research on it since he's like one of the studious in our guild."

The announcer continued, "The members of the teams for today are: Peter, Kenny, Packard, Sam, and Nick in Team Saiyan Tail..." Rimzey opened her eyes widely when she did not hear Jen's name being called. Looks like she was not going have a chance at competing with her. "…Rimzey, Amanda, Johnny, Solly, and Hailey in Crimson Gods. Last but not least, in Python Venom, Minerva, Percy, Luke, Maximus, and Noel. So it looks like only Saiyan Tail switched their members today."

"Does it look bad when we're the only ones who switched?" asked Sam.

"The rules said we could so I don't see any problem," replied Peter.

"Today's setup will be slightly different. Instead of having the one-on-one battles, it'll be a two-on-two battle! You have to defeat both members with your partner to win the round. If at least one member in both teams is still up when the time is called, then it's a draw. That means, in the surprise event, one member will go twice today. So choose wisely."

"So it's a 50/50 chance of going twice," Packard calculated. "I'll take it."

"Me too," Nick joined in. "I have to use this day as much as possible while I'm still participating." The others obviously wanted to compete too, but they eventually agreed and let the two go.

Jen and Kylie saw which members were going down there. Facepalming, Jen groaned, "He really wants to go twice."

"Nick? Yeah, hopefully he'll do alright," Kylie replied.

In Python, Minerva was willing to take the chance too so she joined along with Noel. Amanda and Hailey from Cosmos went down too.

The six contenders stood near the middle where a worker told them to be. Then suddenly the ground was raised to at least 20 feet. The top half of the audience could still see them but the lower half barely could so a hologram screen like before was shown for them. The radius was half of the main ground. Water filled up below them until it reached a foot away from the lowest stands.

"Alright so here are the rules: You six will fight until everyone but one falls into the water. It doesn't matter if you knock them unconscious. You have to send them to the water, but don't worry if you think they'll drown. We have workers here that will be ready to send them to the surface. However, if we get to the scenario where two members from different teams are left, the one who loses gets zero points for their team and their team will be in last place instead of the first team that gets knocked out!"

"Oh wow, so it's all or nothing by that time," Kylie said.

"But if both members stay for more than five minutes, then both teams will get 5 points."

Jen remembered that Packard was a water dragon slayer and there was water beneath him. "Packard has an advantage in this event."

"Yeah but so does Noel and Hailey," replied the Princess. "Each team has a water bender coincidently."

The teams spread apart but kept somewhat close to the center. They waited for the gong sound which came after the announcer said, "Go!"

All three water benders had the same idea of using the water below as a source instead of wasting their energy in summoning it. Three spiraling streams of water sprouted upwards and waited behind them. Packard had his eye on Noel who hurt his brother, so he immediately targeted him with smaller but powerful jets of water from his bigger wave. Noel blocked them by forming an ice barrier around him. Hailey did not want to be left out so she spun around with her sword and directed it and the water to Noel. But neither attacks could penetrate the barrier. Nick decided to help, well, not in the right way. He yelled Sky Dragon Roar at Hailey who had to stop her initial attack and dodge this one. Amanda ran to Nick and shouted, "Sky God Dance!" Lifted up, he spun around in the air screaming. Amanda also shouted at him, "Do you not see what we're trying to do here!?"

Noel knew he could not just block the whole time. He fired rains of icicles at everyone besides Minerva who was just staying back from the fight. The targets blocked or dodged the rain of death in their own ways. Hailey got back up and charged at Noel with her water sword. Because he copied other people's techniques, Noel also summoned one and dueled with her. The female water bender had much more practice with a sword so she was able to push him back. Minerva tried to help him and used an air blast at her.

Jen was keeping eye out to see what bender was Minerva, "She's an air bender!"

Hailey almost fell off the edge but regained her balance. However, she heard someone scream "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Hailey tried to stay put but it was too strong and she fell down to the water pool.

Amanda ran to Nick furiously, "Hey! We're on your side right now! Get Python!"

Nick thought Amanda was coming at her to attack again. So he quickly said his attack, "Sky Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Sky God Boreas!" The two attacks clashed. Nick was stronger than Kaitlin so Amanda had a little bit more trouble against him. Packard was in the middle of fighting with Noel and saw what was happening on the side. He was confused why those two were fighting when they were supposed to be focusing on Python.

Packard decided to finish it off with his secret art spell. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Sirenix: Water Nebula!" Sparkling streams of water chased after Noel, Minerva, and Amanda. He mastered the powerful attack to hit multiple targets now. Noel tried his best to block it but was not as strong enough and fell to the water. Amanda also did not notice something coming at her and fell down.

Then suddenly, Nick just remembered that Amanda was from Cosmos Gods not Python. "Oh wait…" He looked down at the pool. "Sorry!" But Amanda was already underwater and did not hear him.

Minerva blocked Packard's attack with an earth shield. Jen was shocked, "No, she's a Guardiankeeper!" This was going to be a hard battle.

After defeating Noel, Packard went to the edge and looked at Sam to telepathically tell him, "I did it, Bro! I got my revenge for you."

Instead of looking proud, Sam had a worried face. He quickly said, "Look out behind you!"

Packard turned around and saw Minerva standing right behind him. She put her hand out and blasted a forceful air blast at him. He did not have time to react and went falling to the water.

"Looks like everyone but Minerva and Nick are on the platform. Either Python Venom or Saiyan Tail will take it all or nothing! The five minute countdown starts now!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Great…just great," Sam mumbled.

"Well, is Minerva stronger than a dragon slayer?" Peter asked. "Or is she actually a dragon slayer too?"

"Let's find out," Kenny said, hiding his smirk.

Minerva looked at the other side where Nick stood. "I can't believe Jen gave you her place for you. Or was it that little brat that did? Either way, I take it a little offensive that your team thinks you guys can beat us without Jen or the Princess."

"I'm not as weak as you think. I'm a sky dragon slayer and their most powerful air bender."

Minerva was not scared one bit, "Ha, let's see if you can survive my attacks then." She held out a hand and shot shining purple balls at him. Nick tried to dodge them but the attack followed him until they hit. Each small ones exploded on his body. Kylie recognized that attack when the brainwashed Jen used it on her. But she thought only a Guardian knew that spell. Minerva then pumped fire out of both of her hands that punched out alternately. Nick was still trying to recover from the first attack and did his best to use air to block the fire.

"I have to attack now," Nick said panting. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Before he could say anything, Minerva dashed behind him and put her hand on his back. A cyclone of air forcefully pushed him to the other side.

The Guardians were getting worried. They did not like to see their teammate being bullied like this at all. Jen really wanted to go up there and punch her. Even though she was mad at him earlier, he was still her friend that she cared for.

"Learned your lesson now?" Minerva said with a hand on her hip. "Python Venom will always be the strongest guild whether you guys are the Guardians or not."

Nick slowly got up with a hand on his other arm. He spoke with an angry face but determined eyes, "Hit me with your best shot. I'll keep fighting!" One block of earth hit him on the left side then on the right. He kept standing. "If you want me to give up, that's not happening." Minerva raised an eyebrow, curious of where he was going for. "If I quit, after my friends fought so hard, it'll be worse than betrayal." He thought about Kylie, how they tortured her; Sam, how they cheated to beat him too; Jen, who single-handedly defeated 100 demons; and Kaitlin, who gave it her all against a God-slayer. "I won't quit! Hurt me all you want. But my guild will be number 1!"

The last sentence really hit Minerva's pride. There was 1 minute left on the clock. Enough time for her to release her anger. Without saying anything first, Minerva shot 50 lightning balls like a net where Nick would not have time to get out of the way. They caused a massive explosion that Nick screamed out in pain, so much pain that some of his body were numbed. He laid helplessly on the ground, unable to get up. His clothes were torn and blood came out of his mouth and other body parts. But he still looked at Minerva with the same face as before.

The Guardiankeeper kept blasting more of lightning balls. "You haven't learned your place, have you? Maybe this will help you learn who you're dealing with." Nick's body was rolling and flying from the explosions. Somehow he was still alive, but Minerva knew she had to keep him alive so she would not let her team be eliminated.

Nick was on the edge of the platform. He knew that if he went down purposely, the torture would end, but like he said, he was not going to give up. Minerva raised the earth on the edge, "I'm not going to let you down just yet."

Jen noticed that she cared more of hurting Nick than of winning. Nick kept hitting the wall as more explosions happened near him. Saiyan Tail, and even Cosmos Gods, did not want to keep watching the horrendous scene. With her arms and mouth shaking, Jen could not take it anymore. She screamed with her eyes closed which made tears come out, "Stop! Please!" Luckily, time was up.

"Alright time's up! Both Python Venom and Saiyan Tail gets 5 points, while Cosmos Gods gets 0 for this event."

Minerva had forgotten about the time but did not care. She walked over to Nick's unconscious body, grabbed whatever was left on the front side of his shirt, and held him over the edge of the platform.

Jen froze as she saw his non-moving body about to be dropped down. He was already unconscious so dropping him into the water will be more than just cruel. Minerva let go and smiled as he fell. Out of pure instinct, Jen dived down into the pool after Nick sank. She did not care if there were workers who would have saved him. The rest of the team was surprised at what Jen just did.

She swam to him and picked his body and legs. He was heavier than Jen could usually lift because he was really tall. But she managed to covert her power into strength. She flew up and out of the water. In the meantime, the platform lowered down and water quickly drained. As he was holding Nick, she said out loud in front of her stands, "We need healers now!" He needed emergency attention since he was barely breathing and his wounds were deep. When the platform was completely down, Jen laid his body on the ground. Peter, Kaitlin, and Kenny ran down to heal him. Kenny was a bit hesitant but Nick was still Jen's friend and felt right to help. Kylie came along even though she was not a healer.

"I'll help too!" Amanda ran from her bench to help heal. Since there were four healers already helping, Will (a healer as well) instead faced Minerva next to Jen. She used a fire aura to dry herself. Sam and Packard joined in with the two. Jen, Will, Sam, Packard, and Nick were in a team as the chosen Guardians on Earth before they all lived in the Dream World. Even though they were not in teams anymore, the four still had a close connection. Will and Packard were close friends with Nick, and Sam just did not like seeing his teammate being hurt like that. The four looked like they were prepared to fight the witch.

They all expressed hatred in their faces. Minerva smiled with a hand on her hip, "You can glare at me all you want if it makes you feel better. But I still followed the rules of the game."

Jen walked up, "That may be true. But you went way outside the bounds of basic human decency."

She laughed, "I just wanted to entertain the crowd. Besides, the boy tried to act all arrogant. I had to show him a lesson or two about Python." No one was buying it. "In fact, you should be thanking me. He tied with me instead making your team completely lose. He could never have done that without my help."

"Stop with it with your BS. You already hurt too many of our guildmates on purpose."

"I would assume that you guys would beat us since you are the "Guardians," especially since you have the Princess on your side. But I guess we overestimated your abilities to even handle us."

The other three came up where Jen was. Will really wanted to throw a blue fire punch at her. That's when the other four members of Python who were competing stood in front of Minerva, protecting her.

The announcer was confused at what was going on, "Looks like the two teams are steaming up." Even the crowd was excited at what was going to happen. They kept shouting "Fight!"

Will was going to attack but Jen put her hand in front of him. Then she spoke, trying to keep her cool, "Although you may be one of the strongest guilds, you will be wise to listen to this warning. Making an enemy of Saiyan Tail will be the biggest mistake you could ever do. Let me remind you that we were the chosen ones who prevented Phobos from creating chaos in this world and Earth. You could probably defeat him if you were the chosen ones, but we were instead and have successfully done our jobs." After finishing her statement, she went back to Nick who was breathing normally again. Most of his wounds were healed but he was still unconscious. She picked him up again but first spoke to the announcer up top.

"If you have any morals in you, you would dismiss Nick and Minerva from the one-on-one battles!"

The announcer heard her and replied, "Of course, of course! If someone goes to the infirmary, they'll be excused. But Minerva did not break any rules, however, she was not going to be in the next battles anyways. We do need to change some orders but a member from both Cosmos Gods and Python Venom will fight next."

Jen continued to walk to the infirmary. The rest who were there followed since they were not going next. She laid his body on the bed.

Will said, "I'll stay here to heal."

Jen nodded, "I'll stay as well for a bit."

"Will the power of the Heart help?" asked Kylie since she was carrying the Heart of Dreams.

"He didn't lose his powers and his wounds are almost healed up. I think he just needs some rest," Jen suggested.

After knowing Nick was going to be fine, everyone besides Jen, Will, and Kenny left. Kenny went up to Jen, "You really care about your friends."

"Of course. He was the one who gave me this sword." Jen unclasped the sword around her and looked at the sheath. "It means a lot to me."

He smiled, "I'm assuming you'll stay until he wakes up."

"Yeah, but hopefully I won't miss your battle."

"That's okay. Take care of him first." With that, he left the room.

After a few minutes, Nick opened his eyes slowly. Jen and Will stood up, relieved.

"Nick!" Jen and Will exclaimed.

"Hey, what happened?" he spoke softly and slowly.

"You tied with Minerva and we rescued you," replied Jen.

"Oh, I thought I lost," Nick said trying to get up but failed to.

"Don't get up now. Just lay down." Will said.

"You were really brave, not giving up. But I didn't want to see you get beat up that hard," Jen said.

"I wanted to do what you would've done since I took your place. I couldn't just give up and waste this opportunity."

"And you did exactly what I would have done: not give up and stand for Saiyan Tail."

Nick smiled and rested on the bed with his eyes closed. In a few seconds, he went back to sleep.


	13. Day Four - Part 2

A/N: Edited 12/30/17

 **Chapter 13: Day Four – Part 2**

Jen and Will still stayed with Nick after he woke up and fell asleep again. Will's healing has made Nick feel much better. When Jen felt like she should go back to the stands, she gave her trust to Will and left. It was enough time for the battle between Python and Cosmos to finish. Kylie told her about it quickly. Maximus and Noel fought against Solly and Johnny. Obviously Johnny was the first one to be knocked out by Maximus. Solly was able to get a hit or two on Noel. But in the end, both Python members defeated Solly with no problem. Jen asked if there were any cheating happening or suspicion. Kylie and the others did not see any since they defeated them quickly and easily. It was just a one sided battle.

Giru the robot flew right on Jen's shoulder. "Is Nick going to be okay?"

"Yeah he's fine," Jen replied. Everyone around her who heard her were relieved. "He's resting right now and Will got his back."

The next duel was Cosmos Gods versus Saiyan Tail: Rimzey and Hailey against Kenny and Packard. Jen was glad she did not miss this fight. She would be able to see not only Kenny but also Rimzey. Hopefully Saiyan Tail could find a way to beat her.

In the battlefield, the two teams stood facing each other. Rimzey told Hailey to stay focus. She swore to not let her down this time. Rimzey thought about something and said, "Tell you what. I'm going to let you take a shot of them first. I'll be standing by if you need me." She turned around and walked back to get out of her way.

"All alone?" Hailey asked a bit nervously.

"Treat this as practice with me but not a game. You need to redeem yourself."

"I will!" she had her hand on the handle of her sword in the sheath.

Packard said to Kenny, "We can't underestimate them, especially Rimzey.

"Right and if I'm able to defeat Rimzey, then Jen would have to be with me," he said, accidently saying the last part.

Packard did not reply back and tried to forget about that part.

The announcer started the match by saying, "Remember, you only have 30 minutes to seal the deal. Begin!" The gong was struck and the battle begun.

Hailey started off by unsheathing her sword and doing some kind of dance. It spawned jets of water to the opponent's direction. The two guys dodged out of the way, but more kept coming. When they were side by side, Packard asked, "Wait, why is Rimzey just standing still?"

"I don't know, but I'll take her down. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The fiery punch was extinguished by the water wave from Hailey. Kenny was taken aback at this.

"I know your strengths and weaknesses from the past fights," she smirked. "Also, your opponent is me, not her."

Packard clenched his fist and jaw before attacking with a Water Dragon Roar. She quickly dodged out of the way while charging at him. While in the air, her sword glowed a bright blue light and it looked like it was going to attack them. They were prepared to block but it was just a fake out. Hailey stood behind them and outlined a star with her sword. Sparkling water whipped multiple times until you could see the marks on their skin.

Jen remembered that attack when she fought with the water bender. Good thing she reflected it back to her.

"We can't be beaten by a mere water bender. We're dragon slayers!" Packard shouted. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Sirenix: Water Nebula!"

Hailey saw this move before and knew what to do. With her sword, she drew a magic circle in front of her. It protected her from the attack but barely. Without realizing Kenny was behind her, she was attacked with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Now two dragon slayer spells crushed her from both sides. With the fire and water gone, Haiely laid on her back with her eyes barely opened. Her sword was out of her hand but next to her.

"I'm sorry Rimzey. I failed you again."

Rimzey sighed and said, "It's alright. You did your best. Now it looks like I have to fight after all."

Kenny and Packard stared at her back sternly. Kenny said to her, "We're so glad you could join us."

"Fight us now!" Packard yelled. "Water Dragon Wing Attack!"

Rimzey charged in a straight line and did not get hit once. She took her sheathed sword and used it to attack. It was still wrapped up.

Packard was surprised that she was not using any elemental powers yet. The sword hit him twice before he decided to attack again. But Rimzey suddenly appeared behind him and gave him a swing of the sword which knocked him out somehow. "Too slow!" she said.

Jen continued to observe Rimzey. The mysterious girl kept her sword in her sheath and did not prefer to use her powers. Now with Packard out, she hoped that Kenny could find a way to beat her.

"Do you think Kenny will win against her?" asked Kylie.

"He is a Guardiankeeper, but Rimzey seems really powerful that I'm not even sure. She's hiding something that we don't know."

Rimzey and Kenny faced each other, not attacking yet. The swordswoman said, "I know about your past. You betrayed your team a long time ago to be with Phobos, and then became a Guardiankeeper to help him rule over the Dream World."

"That was the past me who was consumed on power and despair. Now I'm over that and have given my loyalty to Saiyan Tail."

"Hmm. Are you holding back your powers when you were fighting Hailey, or was it because she was a girl?"

"Why not find the answer yourself?" He prepared an attack. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Rimzey dodged the slashes of fire. She was so fast that it was just as she was teleporting like in her fight with Daniela.

When she was getting closer to him, Kenny shouted a fire melee attack, "Fire Dragon -" But before he could finish his attack, Rimzey swung diagonally upwards to the left with her sheath. Kenny fell to the ground on his face. "How is she that strong?" He turned around and wiped his face. But then he heard Jen's angry voice.

"Come on, Kenny! What are you doing down there?! And you call yourself a Saiyan? Get up and fight!" The ones around her were surprised at her "encouragement."

Rimzey heard it too, "Are you going to attack? Because I thought we came here to fight! I'm losing my patience!" she yelled at him with her sword next to her face about to attack.

"Me too," he replied as he stood back up. 'Why do I have to be the one yelled by her,' he thought. He focused on his powers while putting both of his hands out in front of him. Five different balls of energies formed into a star in front of them. Each one represented an element. "This is a new technique I created without needing my dragon slayer magic. Let's see if you can dodge all the elements at once!"

The energy balls blasted like ki waves. They swerved around, but Rimzey jumped up to dodge. The blasts kept following her though. The blue one representing water managed to scratch her on her left arm. As she landed, she said, "Do you honestly think this would be enough to beat me? You're wrong!" She held her sword in front of her and used her other hand to touch the handle's end with her palm. "Sword of Time: Twilight," she whispered. Her sword glowed and a huge black magic circle clouded the stadium. Suddenly Kenny was levitated up higher than the highest stands.

"She can air bend too?!" Kylie exclaimed. "Is she a Guardiankeeper too?"

Jen looked closely when she casted that spell. "No, that was her sword."

Floating in the air, Kenny tried to find where Rimzey went. "She's so powerful. I thought she was only a quintessence bender." He looked around before finding her above him and about to swing her sword sheath on his head. 'This is going to hurt and leave a mark,' he thought and gulped.

"You're done for!" she yelled as she swung right in front of his face.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The match was just called when the sword sheath stopped a centimeter away from Kenny's face. They stared at each other with fierce eyes. Even Jen almost had a heart attack. She sighed in relief and tried to get her heart beat back to normal.

The announcer stopped them, "You know what that means! I'm afraid time is up. I declare this match a draw!" Rimzey removed the magic circle which caused the two of them to float back down. Hailey and Packard woke up from the bell and saw a glimpse of the magic circle before it disappeared. Packard was definitely going to ask what happened.

"Dang it! We're so close! Rimzey was just about to finish him off," Amanda crossed her arms. Rimzey and Kenny had their last look of each other, and then they turned around to go back to their stands.

Solly replied, "At least we didn't lose. If Rimzey seems fine with it, I guess we should too.

Peter commented, "I thought Kenny was a goner there."

"Same," Nick mumbled, almost wishing he did.

"Yeah, he was literally saved by the bell!" Sam exclaimed. "Hope he wasn't holding back just to purposely do that."

"Nah, Rimzey has some tricks up her sleeve, or should I say sword," Peter said.

As the players walked back, Hailey apologized to Rimzey, "I'm sorry I let you down."

There was a pause before she said, "There's no need to apologize. The two are strong dragon slayers. But if this had been an actual fight rather than just a match…" they stopped walking and Rimzey turned her head, "you would be dead." Hailey was stunned a little while Rimzey continued walking. "You need to build you strength, Hailey. So let's train even harder."

"Okay!" she agreed with confidence.

They went back to their stands. Kenny explained what happened to Packard during her fight with Rimzey. He took a look at Jen to see her reaction. All she did was smile and shake her head. He did not know what it meant but she did not look mad, so he thought it was fine.

"Next is our turn versus Python!" Giru exclaimed.

"We'll beat their butts and teach them a lesson when they mess with us!" Kylie supported.

"I'm pretty sure Peter and Sam still has to go," Jen said. She was correct. The announcer called down those two plus Percy and Luke from the other team.

"Looks like we got our best earth and fire guardians there," Kylie noticed.

"Definitely best earth bender, but I don't know about best fire bender. Maybe one of the best," Jen replied.

"Who do you think is stronger than Peter?"

"Maybe Will or Kenny. But Will has been slacking off a bit with training so I think Kenny might beat him in a match."

"I think they have sparred before and they kept drawing. But if they used their full power, I'm pretty sure Peter would win.

"But Kenny is a Guardiankeeper with crystal inside him."

"I was talking about just fire dragon slayer magic!"

The guys around them laughed at how cute they were defending for their love interest. (Jen may not love him, but she did have hidden feelings for him). Somehow, the two besties ended off talking about the guys' weaknesses and laughed it off.

Two dragon slayers versus two other ones. Fire and earth versus water and air. Percy smirked as he stood in front of Peter. "I've been waiting for this fight for a very long time."

Sam wished he was fighting with his brother. But he thought having all different kinds of dragon slayers would not be too bad. However, he and Peter were not always cooperative with each other. So this would be interesting.

The gong was struck and the battle began. Percy was about to charge. "You ready?" he asked Luke.

"Yeah." Once they started to go, they were shocked to see Peter and Sam already running at them before they did and much faster. Both Python members received a punch in the face. While Percy was still thrown back from it, Peter threw a kick to his body.

The water dragon slayer recovered quickly and shouted, "Water Dragon Roar!" Peter barely dodged it. Then Percy directed the attack like a water stream to hit Sam too. Luckily, Sam jumped out of the way. With a white light on his right hand, Luke charged at Sam and cried, "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Sam covered his arm with rocks to block the attack. It was successful and he smirked. Luke's fist was still attached to the arm, so Sam swung it around and threw him away.

"Luke!" called out Percy. When the dust was cleared, he saw Peter speeding towards him with grabbing Luke's face by his hand. Luke and Percy crashed into each other. Since he still had the momentum, Peter finished it off with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack.

Saiyan Tail cheered for the two. It looked like a one sided battle. The Python opponents got up and Percy wiped his face. "You guys are tough. That's for sure. It makes it more fun."

Peter asked, "Tell me something: How did you guys get your dragon slayer magic?"

Percy laughed, "We defeated a couple of dragons in the Land of Dragons to get this magic. We were the only ones that could in our guild and many others."

"Land of Dragons?" Kenny whispered. For some reason, he felt like he heard of that before.

"Whoa, there's a place like that here!?" Kylie exclaimed. "I have to go see that. Maybe we can even find Shenron."

"Yeah maybe!" Jen replied.

Peter then said, "So you didn't have to defeat a demon to get your powers then?"

"Nope, that wouldn't make sense anyways."

"Have we been calling it the wrong name then since we defeated demons instead of dragons?" asked Giru.

"I don't think so. We probably got it the same way as they did, but the demons we fought a long time ago probably helped us awaken them. It might have to do something about or amnesia," Jen explained. "I defeated a demon and didn't get the powers so there must be something in our past that happened."

Percy also told them, "We trained our powers so much in the Land of Dragons that we're able to control our dragon force whenever we want."

"Dragon force!" Kaitlin exclaimed. "I thought you needed light and dark magic to get to that boost." When she fought with a demon back then, she was able to suck in the dark and light particles around her to get into her dragon force.

Percy and Luke simultaneously said, "Dragon Force!" A blue aura surrounded Percy, while a white one was around Luke. Small patches of dragon scales appeared on their skin. Their hair changed to the color of their respective color. But they did not have extra accessories like Kaitlin did. Peter and Sam knew they cannot underestimate them even how they dominated the beginning. That was just a warm-up and a test of their strength. Now the real battle began.

Percy made the first move to punch Peter in the face. He blocked it but he knew his energy became more powerful. Peter jumped back but the water dragon slayer turned his water power into an energy blast. Again, he aimed for the face and Peter was not quick enough to block it this time. He screamed in pain but Percy kept punching him after the blast.

"Peter!" Sam shouted. But he could not help him yet because Luke was surrounding him like a ghost. He tried punching and kicking him, but it was doing that to plain air. When he saw an opening, Luke kicked him with extra air power. No matter what, whenever Sam thought he had him, Luke formed into air and in an instance attacked him somewhere else. Kaitlin wondered if she could do that too.

Peter and Sam collided their back at each other. They both shouted at each other, "Out of my way!" Then they saw the other dragon slayers above them.

"Your fight is with us, losers," Percy said. They crashed down which made dust cover the audience's view.

"What the heck! We're doing just fine a few minutes ago," Kaitlin complained.

"Their powers increased like how Saiyan turned to a super Saiyan," Kylie referenced to DBZ.

The two Python members kept punching and kicking at them. Percy managed to knock him to the ground, while Luke slashed Sam's headband in half. Jen observed them and sighed, "Their amplified powers and great teamwork make them quite powerful. If only our two members had both of them."

However, Noel criticized his own teammates, "They're lacking coordination. No wonder those two survived this long."

While Percy continued his water and ice punches, he said to Peter, "I had my eye on you for a while. I wanted to show the world that I was a better Fire Dragon Slayer than you. Now I'm able to!" He froze from his feet to his neck. Peter could not move at all. It was a pretty thick block of ice that he was trapped in. "I can use your face as a punching target," he laughed.

Meanwhile, Luke was still flying around like mist, avoiding Sam's attacks. "In the end, air dominates earth."

Since Sam can sense seismic waves, he tried to sense the wind off of the ground where Luke already passed by. If he could follow his pattern, then Sam would predict where he was going to go. There was a moment when Luke stopped and prepared to attack. The earthbender knew where he was and grabbed his wrist before Luke slashed him. "I don't think so," Sam replied to his comment earlier.

Percy was charging Peter with a half water half ice attack in his hand. Surprisingly, the trapped fire bender was smirking. Percy was confused but swung his arm anyways. But before he can, Peter surrounded himself in flames like he was a human torch. The sudden explosion threw the water bender backwards.

He groaned, "You shouldn't be able to melt it that quickly!"

"You're not that bad, but you'll have to do better," he cracked his knuckles.

"That's our Peter: insane and brilliant at the same time," Kylie smiled.

"No kidding. He is one of a kind," Jen agreed.

At Sam's side, he swung Luke's arm closer to him so he could elbow his face. "Don't underestimate Saiyan Tail." Peter punched and Sam kicked their opponents to the wall which left a huge dent on it. The tide was turned once again. Kylie was hugging Giru so hard that it was almost crushing him. However, Percy and Luke recovered and brought back their dragon force aura.

"Looks like it's time for us to go all out, and when we do, there's no way that fire and earth can stop us," Percy said. "Water Dragon Ice Fist!" His attack had a sparkling glow effect. The audience could not see what happened from the small explosion, but until they did…

"How…?" Peter blocked his attack with one hand! Well, what really happened was that he converted his power into energy to neutralize Percy's attack. That's where the explosion came from.

Daniela back at home watched what happened on the TV screen. She put her closed hand to her heart and whispered, "Don't give up, Percy."

Minerva commented, "No wonder he decided to break in our guild by himself. If I hadn't stop him, who knows what destruction he could have caused."

"Sam!" Luke cried as he launched behind the iron dragon slayer. Sam thought he was an idiot giving himself away like that. He immediately punched him which brought him back.

Percy had enough. He ran towards Luke and called him out. His teammate understood what he wanted to do and put both of his hands together in front of him so he could launch him up. When Percy stepped on his palms, he was boosted up with an extra air blast. Peter and Sam saw him high in the air.

"Water Dragon Roar!" A sparkling wave of blue energy came out of his mouth. Luke got out of the way while Peter and Luke were in the middle of his attack. The roar was so strong that the ground turned into a sinkhole. Hologram screens appeared to see what was happening. Currently, the two Saiyan members were falling. But they managed to land on falling debris.

Percy followed them down there. However, Peter charged back at him, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" His flame body hit straight to his body. Sam behind Percy screamed, "Iron Dragon Roar!" Percy crashed to the ground but recovered.

"Water Dragon Secret Art! Sirenix: Water Nebula!" The two could not dodge or block it since they were in the middle of falling. So the streams whipped them and caused them to be in pain. When they landed on the ground, the fire and earth dragon slayers continued to fight him. However, Percy singlehandedly beat them up. Luke finally came down the sinkhole and saw their fallen enemies.

Saiyan Tail were very worried. Packard cried out for his brother, "Sam! Get up!"

Kylie from the other stands also shouted, "Come on, you can't give up you two!"

Percy looked back at Luke, "Sorry for beating Sam for you. I know he was for you. But I kept my word and beat them." The thought of Daniela came to mind… but it was interrupted when he heard:

"Not so fast," Peter slowly got up with Sam. Some parts of their outfit were torn up and they had wounds here and there. But they still stood in front of them ready to fight.

"Yay Peter and Sam!" Giru cheered.

"Those two are full of surprises," Jen said shaking her head and smiling.

"Ow my head," said Peter as he rubbed it.

"Yeah, I'm going to feel that for a while," added Sam.

Percy could not believe it, "No way."

Peter smirked, "Not bad. But now we saw all your tricks. I know the way you attack and defend, and the beating pattern of your heartbeat. I even know that when you attack, you pivot your foot to around 11 o'clock."

"No, it was 10 o'clock, dummy," Sam corrected.

"It was totally 11," he argued back.

They crashed their foreheads together. "Are you blind? It was 10:30 at most. Were you even watching?!"

"I think you were hit too hard on the head." Percy and Luke just stared and stood still as the two fought stupidly. They were so confused. "It was 23 o'clock!"

"That's the same thing, moron!" Sam shouted back.

"What did you just call me?" Now the two were fighting each other senselessly. The Saiyan Tail members felt embarrassed.

"Not again those two," Kylie put her head down.

Conveniently for Peter, there was a mine cart where Peter pushed Sam in. He pulled the crank and the mine cart travelled down the tunnel. Since all the dragon slayers get motion sickness, Sam could not get out of the cart in time before he disappeared into the tunnel. Peter heard his last words before he was about to throw up and put his silly evil face on.

"What the hell? What did you do that for?" Percy asked shockingly.

"Betrayal?" Luke muttered.

Peter created flames on his fingers that said 'Come on.' He even said, "Come on, I can take down both you." While Natsu was overwhelming them in combat fights, the three teams commented on the crazy Peter.

"He's just like Goku or Vegeta in DBZ," Kylie said, "But I guess this can remind me of Gohan against Cell."

Amanda said to herself, "He's definitely strong. But if only he knew how strong a demon slayer was, let alone a God slayer. I bet he would train so hard to be just as powerful." Rimzey was even surprised at his power.

Minerva observed closely, "Peter is certainly no joke."

The water and air dragon slayers still could not land a hit on him. Annoyed, they panted as Peter stood in a fighting stance.

"Now Percy!" Luke screamed as he put his hand back and a huge ball of white energy appeared.

"Right!" Percy did the same but with the other hand and with a blue energy.

Packard recognized the unison raid because he did the same thing with Sam against Isabelle, their previous enemy.

The two energies grew 20 feet tall. The ground shook and the air blew wildly. Then the energies shrunk into the size of their palms and fused together.

"Sirenix Light: Sparkling Waterspout!" They swung their arms forward in a fist. The blue and white light covered Peter's view.

"He's not moving! Does he think he can block it?" Jen asked.

"I believe in him," Kylie replied.

Giru, immature yet spiritual, said in his head, "There are walls that can't be broken through power alone. However, if there is a power that can break through them, it would be the power of feelings!" It was true. Peter not only used his own fire power, but also his feelings for his friends to fuel him. Python humiliated and hurt his comrades on purpose which was unforgivable.

As the convergence attack came closer to him, Peter shouted, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them in a spiraling formation. Each of connecting strike created a powerful, burning explosion. The secret art burned and exploded the opposing attack and reached to the two opponents.

When the dust vanished, Percy and Luke collapsed on the ground. Luke said, "Peter… You're powers has no bounds."

As Percy fell, he muttered to himself, "Daniela, I'm sorry. I failed. He's too powerful."

The announcer called off the match, "Unbelievable! Peter from Saiyan Tail defeated the two other dragon slayers from Python Venom!" Peter put his arms up with a silly grin on his face. Everyone from Saiyan Tail and the audience cheered. Daniela was proud for them but worried if her two friends were okay. "10 points go to the Saiyans! That means they have a total of 70 points, tied with Python! Cosmos Gods has 45 points. But don't worry Cosmos, it's still anyone's game on the last day. The final day will be a battle royal where all 5 members of each team fight until the last team stands. So good luck to you all!"

Minerva left the stadium already, "Your power comes from feelings, huh? I'll do an experiment on that then."

Percy and Luke were still faceplanted on the ground. Percy thought, "Fine, whatever. I didn't need this win anyways. I'll let you have it. Python Venom will earn more points on the final day. These 10 points today won't mean anything." But then he remembered what Kaitlin said on day two in the chariot race. _"Don't regret about those 5 points later."_ He squeezed his hand to a fist.

Peter walked closer to them and smiled, "Let's do it again someday!"

He came back to his stands while Kylie, Kaitlin, Jen, and Giru were already there. His wife and daughter quickly hugged him as he hugged back. Giru cheered, "You were amazing!"

Jen added, "You were definitely reckless out there."

He laughed, "Yeah, I had to avenge for you guys."

Jen told Kaitlin to invite Amanda over again today. She nodded and quickly went to get her. Jen went back to the infirmary to tell Nick and Will the good news.

However, Packard was more focused on his brother, "Does anyone know what happened to Sam?!"

"Oh right, he ditched me during the fight. Didn't he remember that he was on my team," Peter said with annoyance. Packard felt like punching him in the face.


	14. Day Four - Part 3

**Chapter 14: Day Four – Part 3**

When Jen went back to the infirmary, she noticed that Nick was more than half recovered. Even though he did not have the energy to fly back, the people who worked at the stadium offered a vehicle to transport him back home. Jen and Will stayed with him and they went back. Amanda agreed to come back after she changed and took a shower. She arrived before the three came back. Everyone else that participated, especially Peter, were healed up.

The same five people came to talk to the sky God slayer. She had no problem telling them anything she could to help them. We helped her feel like home before throwing her questions. "So what's up?"

"First, can you tell us more about the demon slayers?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah sure! Like I said before, it was Cherry's idea to create demon slayer magic that defeats demons easily. Those slayers are her Remnants of Hope. They were picked selectively to swear on their lives to sustain the hopes on the people from outside influences in the universe. Since she…died, however, the Dream Worlds have been slowly falling into despair and it's up to them to make sure things are in order."

"So is it safe to say that they are on our side?" Peter also asked.

Amanda hesitated, "Hmm, maybe. Even though they are the Remnants of Hope, they aren't immune to despair. So I'd say just trust the people in your own Dream World."

"We would've loved the help though," said Kenny. "What are their names?"

"Ken, Fritz, Dmitry, and Lucas," she replied.

"Ken? That's part of my name!" Kenny commented.

"Yeah, but he's a lightning demon slayer. His element matches his personality too. For example, he loves blowing things up. Anyways, the four are very close friends and know each other since they were little. I know who they are personality-wise, but other than that, I don't really hang out with them much."

"Alright thanks for that," Jen thanked. She then asked the next question, "What do you know about the Prince of Pluto? He helped you with Cherry's situation."

"No one knows who he actually is, but his powers involve with the manipulation of time."

"Time!" Jen interrupted. "Rimzey has a sword that whenever she uses it, she says sword of time. Maybe she obtained the sword for him?"

"Most likely since he's the only one that has that power. I tried asking her once but she said that she found it somewhere."

"Sure she did," Jen muttered.

"I'm not so sure if the Pluto Prince is on our side because even though he helped us, he could have gone back in time and prevented it from happening. I don't know why he didn't, so I don't know what side he's on."

"Right, everything could have been prevented if he went back in time. But maybe he couldn't have done anything else even though he can go back. Does he have any other power?" Jen followed up.

"Probably, but we don't know what elemental power he has. He's just a mysterious person that I wouldn't worry too much about, or else you would go crazy."

"Makes sense," Peter said. "Well then, I heard from Percy that there was a Land of Dragons in this world."

"Cherry and I never went there but everyone knows that you have dragons here because you're the only Dream World that has them. It's on the other side of the world though. I'm surprised that they've been quiet this whole time."

"Me too, or else they would be flying all over the place," said Jen. "We'll definitely visit there after knowing about them. Do you know when the God slayers will come to get Kylie?"

"No idea," Amanda shrugged.

"Well, I think that's all then. We haven't figured out how to get Kylie's God slayer magic back or where the Heart of Earth is. But thank you so much again!"

"No problem! I believe in your guys."

Amanda left while Sam finally came back by himself. He met up with the five that were about to go back to their rooms. Before saying anything he attacked Peter with an Earth Dragon Iron Fist. He did not expect it so it was a direct hit.

"What the heck was that for?!" he shouted as he held his face.

"For leaving me behind there!

"I won for our team though!"

"Yeah, I heard. Anyways, I have something to tell you while I was underground the stadium. The mine cart sent me through this path which passed an open area with a huge door. I looked around the whole perimeter so it must open up to some other place or dimension. I couldn't open it since it was locked with a sun in the middle and 12 specific locks."

"12 locks?" Kaitlin wondered. "Maybe the twelve Zodiac keys have to something about it." She pulled out her Aquarius key that brought her to the past.

"If that's the case, then maybe the door opens to a different time period!" Peter exclaimed.

"We can't know for sure yet. It is strange why this gate is underneath the stadium," Jen stated.

Suddenly, Sam sensed someone coming towards their guild from the opposite side where he arrived. "Hold on, someone is coming. Who'd be here this late?"

They saw someone in the distance wearing a black cloak and hood. They could see that the person was wearing dirty sneakers for girls.

"A girl?" Sam pointed out. With a better view, she was coming closer to them and was walking slower.

"Who are you?" Peter asked out loud. The girl stopped walking and pulled down her hood. Everyone was shocked at who she was. They did not believe it, but it was no doubt that it looked exactly like her.

"Kylie?" Peter said with wide eyes.

"Peter," she said with exhaustion. Then she fainted on the ground. Peter quickly went to her and picked her up.

Jen cautioned him, "Be careful. She may look like Kylie, but she could be someone disguised as her." He nodded but he still took her inside his house. The others followed too. Peter laid her on the couch. Giru lived with Kylie and Peter so he was in the house already.

"What happened?" Giru asked.

"We found this girl who looks a lot like Kylie. She fainted so we brought her in."

It was around one in the morning when she woke back up. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter kneeled next to her.

She looked at him and tears started to form. "Peter!" She threw her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Peter was not ready for that but hugged her back. The others around them closely watched her to make sure nothing fishy happened.

"Are you…"

Kylie released her arms and replied, "I'm Kylie from the future. I came back to this time warn everyone about what actually happens after the Games end."

"Wait," Kaitlin said. "Are you my mom from the future in my timeline?"

"No, I'm not that far ahead."

The present Kylie felt weird seeing her future self. But she asked, "How did you come here? And what happened in the future?"

Future Kylie looked down at her legs. The flashbacks were too disturbing for her to remember. "I came her through the Eclipse Gate, a door that allows someone to go through any time period."

"That's the one Sam just found today!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, so it is a time traveling machine," Sam concluded.

Future Kylie tried answering the second question. "The future is in trouble. When the Games ended, someone opened the Gate and hundreds of dragons escaped. They set the whole place on fire and destroyed everything in its path."

"Couldn't the dragon slayers beat them?" Kenny asked.

"There were too many for them to handle. So…" She paused.

"What happened to the Guardians?" Peter asked slowly. He had a feeling that it was not going to be an easy answer.

Tears actually flowed out on her face this time. Future Kylie tried to keep her composure. Peter wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile. It did calm her down a bit and she managed to say, "Everyone…died." It not only broke her heart to say it, but also the ones around her who heard her. "Even the dragon slayers and possibly all the Natives. I never found Kenny or Jen though. So I assumed you guys died as well."

"What do you mean you never saw me?" Jen asked. "I would never leave your side in that case."

"I tried to find you or at least your body if you did die, but I never did," Kylie looked up at her and gave a slight smile. "But I'm so glad that I'm able to see you now after all this time. I'm so happy to see all you guys."

Giru thought it was time to tell them about his dreams. "Hey guys, I have something to say." Everyone looked at him. "Ever since the Games started, I've been having dreams about a scene really similar to what Future Kylie described. There were dragons and fire. She was there too, screaming. They were like visions but I didn't know they meant anything."

"So what do we have to do to prevent it?" Jen asked Future Kylie.

"We have to destroy the Gate before it opens. Please, it's the only way to stop the despair."

"Leave it to us." Peter leaned his forehead onto hers and placed his hand on her head. "Thank you. You risked your life for us, for our future, and for everyone's future." She nodded slightly and cried a little.

Present Kylie smiled at the sweet moment. It also reminded Jen in DBZ where Future Trunks came to warn everyone about the Androids. Jen and Kylie looked at each other seriously and nodded. They had a future to save.


	15. Day Five - Save the Future

**Happy Birthday Kylie! You are finally an adult and it's hard to believe since we've been together since third grade. I cannot imagine my life without you. You were the one who introduced me into the Dragon Ball series which inspired my journey in Youtube and Fanfiction. I did like Sailor Moon before I knew about DBZ but it was until I watched DBZ was how I found my love for anime. You helped me find my passion in video editing and writing from the animes and a new perspective in life in general. I owe it all to you. But your personality is your best feature. Your funniness, kindness, generosity, and many more positive characteristics make you so likable as a friend. We'll find your Gohan and my Trunks soon ;) I have no doubt we'll continue inspire each other. Keep on finding Saiyans and not forgetting the ones in our hearts.**

 **Chapter 15: Day Five – Save the Future**

During the same night, Minerva gathered her four teammates to the guild. She made sure no one else was with them. There was a throne-like chair at the end of the guild building.

"I have serious business to talk about regarding our performance today," Minerva sternly declared. "I may have gone a bit overboard in the surprise event, but it was definitely worth teaching them a lesson. Maximus and Noel, you did win but easily against those losers, so I can't judge your skills for that round. But as for Percy and Luke…" The two gulped and became nervous. They knew they lost even with the dragon force and ashamed their guild. "I am very disappointed in both of you. They didn't even have dragon force, yet with yours you couldn't beat them. Peter was even taunting you by getting rid of his teammate to handle you two by himself. He may be strong but you two should have been stronger. But I found a way that may make you stronger."

They were confused of what she meant. But suddenly, Minerva created a portal that they could see through. What Percy and Luke saw made them paralyzed. While some members of Saiyan Tail were busy with Future Kylie, Minerva was able to capture Daniela. Sam did not even sense her for some reason. In the portal, Daniela was tied up in the middle of nothing.

Maximus and Noel were shocked. But Percy was the most furious and shouted, "What did you do to her?!"

"If you want to have her back in the guild, make sure Python Tail wins the tournament, or else your friend here will live in the void of darkness for the rest of her life," Minerva threatened.

Luke replied angrily, "This is highly unnecessary! She had nothing to do with how we did today."

Percy was in shock. He wanted to kill Minerva for doing such thing to his crush. Unable to see them, Daniela was trying to struggle off the magical ropes around her. A blue glow on Percy's right hand shined. Minerva noticed. However, Percy charged at the guild master "Water Dragon Ice Fist!" he cried in fury. Minerva stopped him with one hand that had a portion of each elemental power. The two attacks clashed each other with a small explosion. There was a high chance that the other guild members heard that.

Minerva smiled, "With that anger, I want you to show this strength tomorrow." Percy stopped his attack and looked at his hand. He felt it too. "Don't worry. I have no intention hurting your friend. When we win, she will be able to come back."

Percy then looked at her seriously and stormed off to his apartment. Luke followed him to his own room. Shortly, Maximus and Noel left too. Minerva said to herself, "The power of feelings does work. It'll definitely help us beat those Gatekeeper Guardians and ruin their reputation."

* * *

The next day, the fourteen Guardians plus Kaitlin and Future Kylie gathered at the round table. They explained how and why she came to this time period.

Jen planned out who was going to the tournament and who will go with Future Kylie. "I know for sure that Peter and Kaitlin are willing to go with Future Kylie. I want at least two more people to go with them."

"As much as I want to be in the final day of the tournament, I'll go with my future self," Kylie said. "I have to find any hints of how to get the Heart of Earth back and my God slayer magic."

Jen nodded, "I understand. I bet the fans would have loved to see more of you though. But I still don't trust Python. So I guess the 'family' is going to the Eclipse Gate. One more person, perhaps…"

"I'll go too," Giru bravely responded.

"Giru…" Future Kylie whispered. In the future, he was destroyed as well.

Jen said, "Uhm, I had someone else in mind. Besides, you're our mascot in the Games."

"But since I'm absorb the life of previous Guardians, maybe I can help solve the mystery of the gate. Please let me go!"Giru begged as he rubbed his round body on Jen's arm.

She laughed and said, "Fine, you can go."

Kylie said, "Cool! So who will be in the final round?"

Jen replied, "I would love to help you along, Kylie, but I can trust you guys to be fine without me. I'm going to be in the team. I bet the twins want to. Kenny will go too. Then finally, Will will take Peter's place. Any objections?"

Will agreed to take his place since he is a fire dragon slayer too. He is also the one of the guardians who can generate blue fire for melee attacks. Suddenly, Jen realized something. Before they all lived in the Dream World and were at Earth, her four other chosen teammates were Will, Packard, Sam, and Nick. But Nick was not going to be fighting in the tournament anymore. However, she did feel a bit nostalgic.

"Now I think about it, the audience is going to be confused why Peter isn't participating today after his amazing one yesterday," Jen said.

"Yeah, but I already had my time to shine. I know for sure we can still win though," Peter cheered.

"Alright let's go then! Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" Jen raised her fist up.

* * *

As everyone left the round table room, Jen wanted to speak to Future Kylie alone. She first gave her a hug. The Princess was surprised from it. She thought she would never be able to do that ever again with her best friend.

As she was hugging her, Jen said, "Future Kylie, even though I'm missing in your world, I bet that I'm trying my hardest to find you. Please don't give up on hope even when you seem to be alone. The Remnants of Hope may be trying help too. We will win the tournament for you and the guild, and then protect the future."

Kylie was starting to tear up. After what she been through, it is hard to find any hope. "Thank you," she said as she hugged back.

* * *

The teams split up afterwards. The team that was flying to the stadium talked about their game plan. Packard actually was analyzing each character's strengths and weakness. So he quickly told the team who would go fight who, when is the best time to fight them, and the best way to defeat them. Packard was always the smart one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final day of the Grand Bending Games! Only one team will take the title of the best guild of the Mainland. Now let's bring out all the competitors! First we have Python Tail: Minerva, Percy, Luke, Maximus, and Noel. Then we have Cosmos Gods: Rimzey, Amanda, Hailey, Solly, and Johnny. Last but not least, we have Saiyan Tail: Jen, Kenny, Packard, Sam, and Will!"

The audience were mumbling about something. "Where's Peter?"

"Yeah we wanted to see more of him!"

As the Python team came out of the entrance, Percy was thinking about Daniela. He recalled the times she, Luke, and him were hanging out. "I'll bring you back, Daniela. I swear." But after hearing that Peter was not going to be in the last battle, he did not mind. "Looks like we have an easy battle today."

Luke agreed, "I guess you're right. But this time I'll beat Sam by myself."

"The Saiyan member who singlehandedly defeated the two dragon slayers from Python is replaced by the other fire dragon slayer Will!" the announcer pointed out. "We also still don't have the Princess fighting. But let's see how this team composition works!"

The teams were shrunk down as a miniature city appeared around them. It was just like on the first day in the surprise event. Each team were assigned to pick a leader who if defeated, the other team will get 5 points. The other members are worth 1 point. Those points will be added to their overall score. Jen agreed to be the leader for Saiyan Tail. Each team were also away from the others for now.

Jen said her last words before they fought, "Let's win this for our guild. Show the world that Guardians are back and why we were the chosen ones." They nodded at her. All of the stood in side-by-side of each other and closed their eyes. They were going to follow Packard's plan. It was forbidden to use the telepathy during the battle. Even though no one would probably tell, they still wanted to play fair, unlike Python.

"Ready, set, GO!" The gong was struck and Cosmos and Python rushed in. Saiyan Tail, however, were standing still for some reason. They waited at the right moment.

No one found the other team members after five minutes. But that was enough time for Saiyan Tail. They rushed out suddenly and split up.

"Finally, Saiyan Tail has begun to move out," the announcer said.

As Jen ran, she thought, "Kylie, good luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Kylie led the way to the underground tunnel. It reminded of the same tunnel that Kaitlin went in last year when she fought with a demon named Kayla. Peter asked Future Kylie, "So what do we do once we find this gate?"

She answered flat out, "We'll have to destroy it. "

"Destroy it?!" Kylie exclaimed shockingly. "But you won't be able to go back."

"There's no point of going back now. Everyone is dead and I'll most likely be dead once I go back. At least when I'm here, the God slayers in my timeline will have to wait until I die here for them to have their next Earth Princess."

"Wait, no." Kaitlin said. "That won't be the case."

"What do you mean?" Future Kylie asked.

"If we destroy the gate now, you wouldn't have existed. When we destroy it, you'll disappear back in your time where everything would be fixed, maybe. I have the key of Aquarius that allows me to change something in a time period that won't affect my time line. Like it creates a different universe. But I think in your case, it's different." Everyone was silent after she explained. Kaitlin was a bit worried, "I mean I could be terribly wrong. I don't know for sure. I'm sorry."

Peter patted her head, "It made sense to me." Kaitlin looked up and smiled. "We'll still destroy it and see how it goes from there. I do have to say though Future Kylie, from what you were saying, it sounded like you gave up hope on your world. If you do stay in this time period, I would stay hopeful that your world will turn out good. Don't fall into despair. The Remnants of Hope wouldn't approve." He winked at the end.

Future Kylie opened her eyes widely. Hearing his inspiration made her feel somewhat more hopeful like how Jen did. Could he be the "missing" fire Remnant of Hope? But he would have to be a demon slayer and he was already dragon slayer. Could he be both? However, Jen's words made her hopeful too. She's not a slayer… yet perhaps?


	16. And So It Begins

Opening 3 song: Masayume Chasing by BoA (Fairy Tail Opening 15)

 **Chapter 16: And So It Begins**

" _Ready, set, GO!" The gong was struck and Cosmos and Python rushed in. Saiyan Tail, however, were standing still for some reason. They waited at the right moment._

 _No one found the other team members after five minutes. But that was enough time for Saiyan Tail. They rushed out suddenly and split up._

" _Finally, Saiyan Tail has begun to move out," the announcer said._

 _As Jen ran, she thought, "Kylie, good luck."_

Packard ran to a building that looked like a library. His job was to defeat Noel who was already waiting for someone. He was reading a book while sitting in a comfortable chair. Packard loved going to the library since he was young, but he was not so sure of how to feel to be fighting in one instead of reading. The water dragon slayer was glad to be fighting him though. Noel was the one who cheated when he fought with Sam, so he had grudge over him since day two. Initially, the team wanted someone else to fight Noel since he was a water bender. Another water bender was not going work out too well, but Packard insisted.

"Packard…a water dragon slayer," Noel said as he kept looking in his book. "You are the brother of who I beat. Did you come to me to be like him?"

Packard grinded his teeth, "I came to avenge him. This time you won't have Minerva to help you."

He closed his book and stood up. Putting the book back on the shelf, he did not act worried at all. The library had two floors with no ceiling to separate them. So they had a pretty open space to fight in.

As Packard started summoning water from his fist, he shouted, "Water Dragon Ice Fist!" He swung his arm but Noel jumped up to the second floor. The books on the shelves fell to the floor, soaked or destroyed. Noel created a water sword and waved around in a star shape. It was similar attack to Hailey's sword power. Packard dodged out of the way but the steams of water kept following him. He backed up to the wall and created an ice shield. But the attack broke through it hit him dead center.

The water dragon slayer was not done yet. He ran up the stairs and charged at him. "Water Dragon Wing –" Before he could finish his attack, Packard saw two ice koi fish rapidly swimming in the air at him. They pushed him down the stairs and he lied on the floor flat on his back.

He rubbed his back. "Ow," he mumbled.

"You have to do a lot better than that." He summoned icicles and shot them around Packard. The dragon slayer was confused why he intentionally missed. Until the second he heard a sound like glass breaking, he ducked his head from the flying shards of ice that exploded. Noel burst the icicles into pieces that were big and slow enough that it would not be lethal but still painful. The shards cut through Packard's clothing and to his skin. His hands had several cuts from protecting his head.

As Noel created more icicles, Packard stood up and ran out of the target zone. He can hear the ice breaking behind him. It was painful already to run with the injuries around his body. Packard ran to the other side of the wall where he was surrounded with ice pieces on the floor. Since he could fly like the other Gatekeepers, he flew to the center of the room so he would not be trapped there. He decided to use his last bit of stamina for his final attack.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Sirenix: Water Nebula!" The sparkling streams directly attacked the water bender who did not attempt to move. He simply smirked and put out one hand. He created a special ice shield with several edges on it. The streams bounced off it and reflected back at the dragon slayer. He screamed in pain and started falling to the ice-shard-filled floor. He thought he was going to die from landing on them so he closed his eyes to meet his doom. "I'm sorry, Sam." The impact was definitely hurtful. He kept feeling the rough and sharp surfaces of the ice. However, the constant pain told him that he was still alive. Noel was able to move the pieces in time so that they would not wound his vital parts such as his head, neck, etc. Packard lied on the ground and slowly opened his eyes, but stayed motionless on the ground.

"Do you admit your defeat?" Noel asked with a confident smile.

"Never. Not after what you did to my brother."

"You're helpless on the ground, yet you say such bold, foolish words." Noel put his arms out on either sides of his body, "Looks like I'm going to have to beat it out of you!"

"Try coming up with some original ideas!"

"But you don't see me using your attacks," he pointed out.

That was true. Packard looked back at his previous attacks. He used moves from Hailey, Daniela, and Jen. But he has never seen him copy a dragon slayer's spell for some reason. The fact would not help him, but it did make him think about what made a dragon slayer magic so special from others besides having the ability to beat dragons much easier.

"Our powers are like actual dragon abilities and Kaitlin can heal people without needing to be a fire Gatekeeper… but there's one more thing I'm forgetting…" he thought hard to himself.

"Dodge this!" Noel created a bunch of different ice swords and let them fly to Packard's body all at once.

That's when Packard remembered. Those two words said by Sam when they trained together before the Games. He was in the middle of dodging boulders from Sam.

"You're going to be lucky if you find a water bender to challenge with," said Sam.

"Why is that?"

"Because you can just suck up the water or ice as energies to fuel you up. Same goes with fire and air dragon slayers. I tried it with earth and metal but it doesn't seem to work. But I'll find out how to fuel my energy in a similar way soon," he said then putting on a grin. Packard nodded and they went back training.

Packard began to suck in any energy particles he could from the ice on the ground and from the swords. They started to dissolve into water and then into blue energy waves into his mouth. Noel was surprised he could have the same ability as the sky God and dragon slayers when they sucked in the air during their battle.

After sucking in all the ice and water in the room, Packard kept holding onto his breath and stood up. He moved his to the side and mumbled, "Water Dragon …" then opened his mouth and released his attack, "…Roar!"

Noel quickly blocked the attack with his ice shield. He could tell that his energy was back up. Once he put down his shield, he was not ready to see Packard flying right to him with an ice dagger. He swung his arm and the dagger hit the side of his body. It was the same attack Noel used when he cheated against Sam. The difference is that the sword did leave a cut on his body but an ice mark, a mark that looked like ice grew from that spot. Packard landed behind Noel and caused the ice to explode with energy. Noel felt the energy blasting not only from that spot, but also through his entire body. He fell on the ground of the second floor, unconscious. Packard restored most of his energy from that moment and was glad to avenge his brother.

Saiyan Tail cheered for his victory. The announcer exclaimed, "Packard from Saiyan Tail has defeated Noel from Python Venom! That's one point to the Saiyans!"

The rest of the contenders heard this too. Maximus was shocked to know someone like Noel was defeated, but he was the weakest out of the five of them. The lightning dragon slayer walked to an area where houses formed a circle pathway where a fountain innocently flowed water around. Kenny was told to meet him there and he was more than ready.

"Look what we have here," Maximus crossed his arm and said nonchalantly. "I heard about you and your dark past."

"I was a fool before. But now I know my place is with Saiyan Tail," he replied. He walked in front of him until he was about 10 feet apart.

Maximus laughed, "You'll continue being a fool while you're in that guild."

"I wouldn't underestimate the team who saved this Dream World and Earth." Kenny kept his composure with a confident look. Maximus was not bothered either. He started off with a lightning blast. Kenny did not move a single muscle and let the lightning pass by his head. An explosion from the houses occurred behind him.

"You don't have to test me," Kenny smirked. "We both know you'll be defeated in the end."

Maximus chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Kenny threw a punch that fired a fire blast at him. Maximus did the same thing where he just stood there and let it fly past his head. The houses behind him burned down. "Alright, enough messing around." Maximus prepared his lightning power in both of his hands. Kenny surrounded his hands with fire. They charged at each other and clashed their fists. Fire and lighting sparks flew out like fireworks.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The attacks made a huge impact but cancelled out each other. When the smoke cleared, they saw someone else walking to them. Kenny expected him to come eventually.

"Mind if I join?" It was Solly. He had a grudge over the defeat he received from the battle with Kenny, and he was determined to beat him this time.

"I beat you once and I'll beat you again. Go against someone else so you don't embarrass yourself again. We're busy here," Kenny told him as he crossed his arms.

"That was on the first day. I had some time to fully master a new technique that I didn't use on you yet."

"And what would that be?" Maximus asked.

The three formed a triangle from where they stood. Solly prepared a fighting stance and said, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Excited, Maximus charged at him with a lightning fist. He moved so fast that he and Kenny were surprised that Solly managed to even dodge him. The earth bender swiftly spun around and hit his back with the side of his hand. Maximus crashed to the ground as Solly made a few more hits to his back. The first hit felt painful, but the others were not so much. The lightning dragon slayer quickly stood up and tried to lightning bend…but nothing happened.

With shocked and worried eyes, Maximus shouted at him, "What did you do to my powers?!"

Kenny had seen this technique before. When he was working for Phobos, he met a demon named Trevor created by the deceased Phobos. He used the same technique except Phobos gave that ability to him. He did not learn it. "Where did you learn this technique?" Kenny asked sternly.

"I found it in your guild's library. There's so much information in that place…and secrets."

"That library is off-limits to anyone besides the Gatekeepers!"

"Then you should have had better security then." Solly raised an earth pillar from the ground underneath Maximus. He was lifted up in the air, and Solly earthbended the pillar to curve and smack Maximus back to the ground. This time he got up a bit slower but continued to fight. He had to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Running at Solly, he dodged the earth boulders flying towards his direction and was able to be right in front of him. He threw a punch but Solly quickly dodged and moved to his side where he earthbended a fist-shaped boulder at him. The lightning dragon slayer could not stand up this time and was eliminated.

"That's one point for Cosmos Gods! Solly, the regular earthbender has defeated Maximus, the lightning dragon slayer! What a miracle!" the announcer exclaimed. The rest of the Cosmos Gods were proud of him as they heard him from the speakers.

"Now I can focus on you," he said while walking over to his range.

Kenny reminded himself to be careful not to get too close to him. Solly broke a piece off the ground under where the earth bender was standing and used it like a hovercraft. He zoomed his way to him and Kenny rolled out of the way. He created a powerful gust of wind to get Solly off of the rock. But Solly implanted his feet into the rock so he would not fall. He surfed around the wind and managed to hit specific spots on Kenny's body. They hurt a bit but he tried to airbend again. However, he couldn't.

"I'll take away all your bending abilities until you're powerless," he said confidently.

Kenny gritted his teeth. He had to be extra careful. Stomping the ground, he made 4 boulders from the ground lift up and he swung them at him. Solly dodged all of them easily and charged at him again. Kenny summoned earth pillars to stop him but it was useless. He tried to move out of the way but Solly still managed to hit him, taking away his earthbending. He did the same for water, lightning, and then fire.

"Now there's nothing left for you. Might as well give up before I damage you more," he smugly said with his arms crossed. He was still on the rock hovering about a feet from the ground.

Kenny was on one knee and held his left arm. He really wanted to use the crystal inside him but knew he was not allowed. He tried to remember anything from his training that could help him. Then he had a flashback.

He and Jen were taking a break from training. They sat on the ground looking into the distance. He asked her, "So, did you get your dragon slayer magic yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't know why. I said the same words you did, 'Fire Star Power' and had a flashback like you did. But nothing still."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I believe in you. Maybe you have a really powerful kind and it takes more to unlock it."

"I do have a theory though," she said as she brushed his hand off. "I think this slayer magic is like a seed in your soul. When you get it the first time, no one can take it away from you, including yourself. The seed takes a portion of your element to sprout into this dragon slayer magic."

"Interesting. And where are you going from this?"

She looked at him and smiled, "If anyone tries to take away your powers, even your Heart crystal, you can rely on your dragon slayer magic because it will always be there."

He raised an eyebrow, "If you think so… do you think this goes with the other slayer magic too, like God and demon?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. But hey, that's just a theory. I wouldn't recommend actually testing that out in the Games or in real battles until we know for sure." She lied down on the ground with her hands behind her head.

Kenny looked at her with a bit more serious face, "Do you actually know what special powers you obtained from that moment?"

Jen can tell he was suspicious. But she kept her innocent face and replied directly with her eyes closed, "No, not yet at least."

Back in reality, Kenny knew she was hiding something, but he trusted her that she knew what she was doing. But other than that, he figured out what to do. Maximus never tried his lightning dragon slayer magic and just assumed it was gone. Kenny decided to test Jen's theory.

He concentrated his energy inside of him. Solly was confused at what he was doing, so he prepared himself for whatever he had on his sleeves. Kenny took in a deep breath and let out a dragon roar, "Fire Dragon Roar!" A huge blast of fire came out. Solly was too stunned to move and was directly hit by it. He let go of the rock underneath him and fell on the ground.

"Impossible! I took away all your bending!"

Kenny walked towards him and said, "True, but you'll never be able to take away dragon slaying magic." He raised his arms to the side, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Then he spun them around, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The fire attack made powerful hits on the earthbender and pushed him back to a building behind him. He was defeated. Kenny thanked Jen for the idea in his mind.

"Kenny has defeated Solly! That's one more point for Saiyan Tail!"

The other four in the battlefield smiled in approval while the guildmates cheered. Kenny sighed in relief. He knew he could get his powers back after the tournament since he heard the story of when Jen lost her powers from Trevor before. The crystal had to be involved to so it had to be later. But he was glad to be able to prove himself again that he was on Saiyan's Tail's side.


	17. All Seems Good For Now

**Chapter 17: All Seems Good…For Now**

Sam rushed to an outside corridor of a building where he was planned to go fight Luke, the sky dragon slayer. He did not get a chance to beat Luke from their last battle from Peter's prank. But now, he can finally have his chance. The other dragon slayer also had his mind set to beating Sam. He heard about Sam that he claimed to be the best earth bender and metal bender which made him the perfect opponent for an air bender like him. Luke and Percy were both waiting for the day to beat up Peter and Sam. Though his friend was unsuccessful with Peter, he was determined to defeat Sam. But he did not forget that Peter beat both of them and hoped that Sam would not take him down too easily.

The corridor had a light pale wall one side and the other facing to the outside view. There were pillars to support the above floor. Sam was trying to find any metal parts to help him during the fight but could not. At the same time, he was on his best alert for any slight movement on the ground. His seismic senses could not find Luke yet, however, even though he was able to sense the other fights that went on further away from him.

The iron dragon slayer was walking down the corridor with the wall on his left side. He felt a slight breeze on his hair. Then the next moment played out like slow motion. He turned his head to the right and noticed at the corner of his eye a fist coming down his face. He immediately dodged it and earthbended a boulder out of the wall to send him flying out. Luke fell onto a bush but got up right away. They did not have anything to talk about, nor did they want to. They just want to beat the other as soon as possible.

The two charged each other with the same dragon slayer iron fist attack. The impact created a bunch of dust around them. As he tried to not breathe in the dust, Sam tried to fight without his powers at first. But Luke dodged them smoothly. Since airbenders could dustbend too, it was his advantage. He attacked Sam easily in the dust while dustbending. Sam was being pushed around and could not land a single attack so he used his wing attack to clear it up. Once the dust cleared up, Luke used the opportunity to use his dragon roar, "Sky Dragon Roar!" Sam lifted an earth wall up from earthbending for cover. He sensed the wall about to break which eventually did make Sam fall with the dirt on top of him. The earthbender broke out of it and was starting to get frustrated.

"Enough games! Just use your dragon force already!" Sam shouted.

Luke smirked and powered up to his dragon force state. He rushed to him with incredible speed and started beating him up. Blocking his hits, Sam tried to sense his movements on the ground but he was moving too fast and so softly on the ground that even his seismic sensing could not detect him. He stomped the ground and created an earth barrier around him. Then he made it explode to all directions while he tried to sense him. But Luke had already created a dense fog around them. Sam put his hand on the ground to get a better sense of where Luke was. He raised some small rocks the size of sand off the ground, but the airbender was completely hidden.

Then he heard a whisper. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" Sam immediately heard it and used his iron dragon roar at the direction. But still nothing.

At another direction he heard, "Shattering Light…" Sam knew that wherever he went, he'll probably still be hit. He had to think of something quick. But he did remember during his battle with Trevor when Isabelle was here, when he just obtained his dragon slayer magic, that he was able to turn any part of his body into iron. He never tried it on his entire body before, but it was now or never.

"Sky Drill!" A bright white light sped to where Sam was focusing.

Right before it hit him, Sam yelled, "Iron Dragon Scales!" His skin hardened into metal but he was still able to move around. It was a weird feeling. However, he did feel a lot stronger. He used both hands to block it and one leg back from the other. The attack was almost piercing through his iron scales. But he was not giving up. Luke was shocked to see him even standing against the attack with the dragon force combined. The sky drill was pushing him back a little but Luke used up most of his energy on the attack before he could finish him off.

"How?" He panted. Then, with a terrified look, he saw his skin in a dark gray tone. He looked like a demon to him. "What are you?" Funny, that was exactly what Trevor asked him before.

Still in his iron scales, Sam used his final attack, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" His arms turned into one gigantic, long iron sword that crashed down right by Luke. The impact around him was enough to knock him out. His back was to the ground as he stared off into the sky. He and Sam went back to their normal state of their bodies.

"Sam has defeated Luke! Another point for Saiyan Tail!" the announcer exclaimed.

Wounded from the earlier attacks, Sam walked past his body and said, "I'm just an iron dragon slayer, member of Saiyan Tail, and a Gatekeeper Guardian. That's all." Finally, he trailed off.

Luke chuckled and said, "That you are."

* * *

After defeating Noel, Packard staggered off to where Will was. The water bender was still in pain from his previous fight. He overestimated himself, thinking he would defeat him easily and quickly. But he was supposed to go to Will and was a bit late to help him who was struggling against Amanda and Johnny, but mostly the sky god slayer. They were next to a bridge with water underneath it. Apartment houses were on the side surrounding the river. Will was pushed back and fell on to the ground. On his back, he saw Packard standing right above him.

"Need some help?"

"I wouldn't mind." Packard helped him up to his feet. They heard the other two arguing though.

Johnny said to her, "Amanda, I can fight the fire bender. Fire against fire, I definitely got this!"

"But he's a fire dragon slayer. He'll just suck up your fire for energy." She pointed out, knowing this information already.

"Oh right. Then let me take on the water bender!"

"No offense. But you're not the best against your counter element."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he put his arms up.

"You can still help me add more power to my attacks. Just follow my lead."

"But I want to attack first too!"

Packard and Will knew they could use their lack of teamwork to their advantage. But they still hoped that their dragon slayer magic was able to beat her god slaying one.

"That's fine. Just be careful," Amanda warned. "Sky God Boreas!"

The two Saiyan Tail members barely dodged out of the way. Her attack was quick and strong.

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Johnny ran out of the way while Amanda tried countering it. "Sky God Bellow!" Normally, a god slayer would easily take out the dragon slayers. But only having half of the magic and not enough training, she had a hard time against them. Knowing she was not going to beat the two roars, she quickly got out of the way.

"Johnny, you were supposed to help that time!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Come on, I'll knock them to the sky and you fire them." Johnny nodded. Amanda rushed to them and shouted, "Sky God Dance!"

Still trying to get their energy back, the other two were not ready for next attack which threw them up in the air. Johnny blasted fire attacks at them like planned. However, Will just learned that he could suck fire up so he did so to protect the both of them. Packard regained control and used the water under the bridge and waterbended it to interrupt him. Johnny almost fell off the bridge but luckily stopped himself before he did.

Amanda jumped up higher than the two in the air with the help of her airbending. Then she used another attack to push them down. "Sky God Bellow!"

They tried flying out of the way but she was too close to her to dodge fast enough. So they crashed down onto the dirt road.

"Time to finish them off, Johnny!"

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Wait, what do I do?"

"What do you mean 'what do you do?!'"

"Well if Will can suck up fire, what can my powers do?"

"Just use it to combine with my powers. He'll be in the middle of trying to block ours."

Packard and Will had already gotten up at that point. With any energy they had left, they focused on their final attack as well, a convergence spell. They stood next to each other with the arm closest to the other person raised behind them. The fire and water danced in spirals. Crimson Sirenix: Yin Yang Attack! A cyclone of water and fire spiraled its way to the opponents. Amanda and Johnny were still talking and did not notice a huge attack coming right at them. It was too late to do anything when they just saw the unison raid. They flew off in the air and landed on the ground defeated.

"Two points for Saiyan Tail! Will and Packard have beaten Amanda and Johnny!"

However, Packard and Will were very much out of breath and could barely walk. If this was not the full power of a god slayer, they could not imagine even surviving through one. They definitely thought even higher for Kaitlin who was able to go through a long battle with her.

* * *

All of the Saiyan Tail members are still in. Rimzey and Hailey were left for Cosmos Gods. Python Venom had Percy and Minerva. Cosmos Gods has 46 points; Python Venom still has 70; Saiyan Tail is in the lead with 75 points. It's impossible at this point for Cosmos Gods to win but they are still determined to fight till the end.


	18. The Lost Hope Awakens

**Chapter 18: The Lost Hope Awakens**

Jen ran to the edge of the town to face Minerva. She knew that she was capable enough to face her and avenge what she did to her friends. Kylie, Sam, Nick, and Daniela were all hurt in some way by her. Jen knew it this was going to be a tough battle against another Guardiankeeper. She was not allowed to use her Heart or Guardian State. So the fight might be just as hard as facing Phobos, the King Demon. But she had to defeat her no matter what.

With her hand on the handle of her sword, Jen tried to detect any motions around her. She stood in an open area on top of a tall building. "Where are you, Minerva?" she thought.

Her seismic sensing was not as good as Sam's, but it was able to cover majority of her field. Then suddenly she felt the presence of someone running at an incredible speed at her. She turned around and saw Rimzey instead. Shocked, she drew out her sword and blocked Rimzey's sheathed one. After a few blocks, the two went back and forth attacking and blocking very quickly. Each swing created more dust and sparks in the air around them. They pushed their swords together and stared at each other intensely and backed away.

Jen shouted in her mind, hoping Packard would listen telepathically, "Packard! I thought I was fighting Minerva first!" She assumed his silence was him being confused.

Rimzey, on the other hand, said to herself, "I'll finally show everyone your true faces. You guys are nothing."

They went back clashing their weapons but did not notice purple orbs flying at them. The two were in the middle of blocking each other when they the neon purple lights explode around them. Jen and Rimzey flew backwards in opposite directions. When the smoke cleared out, they saw Minerva standing with one hand on her waist with an evil smile.

"Look what we have here. I bet you two are the leaders of your team. That'll be easy 10 points for me," she said smugly.

"This was not supposed to happen," Jen thought.

The three stood in a triangle formation. Minerva powered herself up with a black aura around her. Jen felt something strange about it though. Rimzey did the same but with a purple aura. Jen used a yellow aura to power up all her elemental powers. The tension was so strong that the ground starting shaking. But then their auras faded and the small rocks dropped to the ground. In a blink of an eye, they were already running towards each other. Jen and Rimzey used their swords (Rimzey's was still sheathed) and Minerva used an energy orb surrounding her hand that had all of her powers combined. The three attacks clashed and created a huge explosion. The three were not hurt, however. Then they started attacking all at once. When one successfully hit, she would get hit herself. When one dodged, she would get attacked by the other.

Jen used the ultimate attack from OverWatch Genji with her sword. Spawning from the sword, a green dragon pushed Rimzey off the edge, where a balcony was beneath her. Jen followed her down and was about to attack again, but Rimzey used an unknown ability of her sword that made her attack Jen in mid-air. Rimzey landed smoothly down as Jen, not knowing what happened, crashed down onto the balcony. Minerva followed them down and created an energy blast at Rimzey. Meanwhile, Jen had already flown up in the air above Minerva, ready to attack. Minerva already knew she was there. But Rimzey hit Minerva's waist by the tip of her sheath. It painfully hurt her. Instead of kicking Minerva, Jen landed on Rimzey who blocked it with her sheath.

Minerva was on the ground but created two air bubbles surrounding the other two. They were floating in the air and tried to regain control. But before they did, Minerva also threw quintessence bombs at them. Multiple explosions occurred and the smoke blocked the audience's view. The balcony was destroyed but they landed on one below them. The broken parts of the building were all over the ground. Although Jen and Rimzey were wounded and some parts of their clothes were ripped, they maintained their battle stands, acting like nothing happened. Jen knew from the beginning that this will be a hard battle. She still had not figured out their weaknesses yet.

"This is getting nowhere," Minerva said as she stood on a platform above them. People could tell that she was having the upper hand. "How about I make a deal with you? I'll let you two fight it off, and whoever wins gets the honor of fighting me. Don't worry, I'll let you take a breather beforehand."

"Why would we do that? It gives you an advantage," Rimzey replied.

Minerva smirked, "Maybe this will motivate you." She created a portal which had a girl tied up and who looked like was in pain.

"Hailey!" Rimzey and Jen shouted simultaneously.

"I found her wandering around. But I'll release her after you two are done fighting."

The two gave fierce glances at her. This woman just loved torturing people for fun. Minerva laughed, "Glance all you want. You don't scare me."

Jen was getting really suspicious of her secret powers, "How are you doing that? You're not using your crystal Heart, right?"

"Just do what I say. I'll come back after I hear who won." Then she disappeared in a flash.

"Don't hurt her!" Rimzey shouted but she was already gone by then. She turned around to look at Jen with the same face she gave Minerva. "I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Good, because I wanted you to fight me more seriously." Jen swung her sword from top down. Rimzey turned around to block it and was able to push her back with a strong force. The Guardiankeeper flipped back and put away her sword. Instead, she created two new swords made entirely out of the elements. She dashed at her while swinging her blades in a star formation. However, Rimzey jumped high up, dodging the attack. Jen looked up and saw her about to crash down with her sword.

"Sword of Time: Deadly Scream," she said, not caring if anyone heard her attack name this time. She plunged the sword on the ground and it collapsed. There were no more balconies as they fell to the ground level. In the air, however, they were still fighting. While Rimzey was about to attack again, Jen created a rock barrier with her two swords. The Cosmos Gods member easily broke through it.

Jen could not believe how powerful she was. She also had so much control in the air and she cannot even fly. Jen could not focus on flying as she was thinking about another attack. She used her lightning speed ability similar to Instant Transmission and attacked with her swords in front of her. Swinging past her, Jen thought she hit her multiple times. But instead, she felt those hits on herself and screamed in pain.

The two dropped down in a big hallway with no walls but pillars and a ceiling. Rimzey landed on her feet while Jen crashed down. The Guardiankeeper lost her elemental swords and sat on her knees, trying to recover. Rimzey stood about five feet away.

"What's your deal? You don't seem like you're fighting just for the competition or for Hailey. What do you have against me?" Jen asked in short breaths.

"Not just you, but all of you guardians. I was trained under the Prince of Pluto." Jen was shocked. Did she just say Prince of Pluto? "He gave me this sword of time and trained me so I can compete against people like you. But while I was in training, I was told that in the past, the guardians cowardly ran away from a battle and went to the future. That's why you are here now. However, to know that the fearless guardians would just sneak to the future to save themselves disgusts me. I thought you guys were better than that."

Jen was trying to take in what Rimzey was saying. Ran away from a battle? That did not sound like them though.

"One more thing," she added. "Remember when you left to recover and obtain your powers back about 20 years ago?" During the final battle with Phobos, there was a chemical put inside Jen's body which made her lose control of her powers and almost killed her. She then left her town to train by herself for many years.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"While you were away, I snuck to the control center of your place and found a glitch in the system that determined who the next gatekeepers were. Apparently, I was supposed to be one of them! You weren't supposed to be leader twice in a row. That second time was supposed to me!"

Jen somehow knew there might have been a glitch when she was chosen twice. "It wasn't my fault there was a glitch! Besides, how and why did you get in the control room? That place is useless now."

"That's none of your concern. But now I will show everyone in this Dream World that the guardians that they thought they were are actually cowards!" Rimzey finally unsheathed her sword. She had waited for this moment to finally draw it on any one of the guardians. A white blade was striking right down on Jen was still on the ground with her head down.

"I'm sorry…" Jen whispered sadly.

The audience was on the edge of their seats to know what was going to happen. Jen was not doing anything and letting the sword do its job.

In a flash, a small explosion happened and confused everyone. When the brightness died down, Rimzey was shocked to see Jen back up with a new elemental sword blocking her. At the last second, Jen stood up and held her sword horizontally above her head. This made Rimzey furious.

Jen said to her, "Look, I don't know about our past, but I do know for sure that the guardians never back down in a fight." They pushed themselves back and started charging at each other. They jumped in the air, about to swing. With her speed and power, Rimzey knew she would get the final blow. But once she was about to swing, the sword shined in her hands which made her see something that she never did. Jen was in different combat clothes with a red and white aura around her. It stunned her and Jen was able to attack her easily. As she fell, she looked back at Jen who was back to her normal state. She had no idea what she just saw.

Rimzey landed on her back still confused. Jen was also confused why she did not attack. Even she knew her opponent would most likely have hit her that time. But Jen was worn out from that last attack. She would not have enough energy to go into the Guardian State if she was allowed to.

Not giving up just yet, Rimzey picked up her sword and slowly got up on her knees. Jen was ready to take the win but saw part of the ceiling about to collapse after their fighting. Rimzey's head was facing down so she did not what was happening.

"Look out!" Jen screamed. Rimzey looked up to see boulders about to come down on her. Jen quickly air blasted her away and herself backwards. However, more of broken roof was on Jen's side.

Rimzey was safe, thanks to Jen. She quickly ran to the other side of the debris and dropped her sword in shock. Jen was lying face down on the ground with her right leg stuck underneath the rocks. The pain was unbearable. Rimzey quickly pushed the rocks away by blasting them with her lightning power. Jen wanted to stay on the ground for a while.

Rimzey asked, "You saved me…"

Jen smiled, "Yeah just like the first time we met."

Rimzey did not know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I lived in a small village. Everything was peaceful and quiet. I made a friend named Nick who's still with me today. But then one day, raiders came in and destroyed our homes for who knows why. They killed almost everyone's parents, including mine, and burned my stuff. I was trying to help as many people as possible to safety, especially kids. I think one of them was you. You have that same worried face I don't think I would forget. I told you to hide in a storage box where I thought you would be safe. I ended up getting caught with Nick. We were taken to an abandoned island to do child labor for some people. Luckily, we were saved. But every day up until now, I still think about that one kid who I saved. I'm so glad that you are still alive… and were even able to be my agent back then… Rima."

Rima was covering her mouth. Tears flowed from her face as she listened to her story. She had sacrificed herself for her when they were so young. "It was my fault that you were captured. I lived in the Dream World originally, but I always wanted to know what Earth was like. So I saw this one portal that the Guardians made, and I snuck through it and ended up there. If I just stayed, you would probably be safe."

"But I'm still here though. Don't blame yourself. I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you earlier when you were my agent back then."

"How do you know I'm Rima?"

"You can change your clothes and name, but I will always detect my best friend. I was wondering where you were when I came back to the Mainland."

RIma wiped away her tears and stood up, "I don't deserve this victory. After all you done for me, I have to say you w—"

Blood came out of her stomach area. She looked and saw her blade through her body. Jen screamed, "No!" Right behind Rima was Minerva, using the sword of time to penetrate her. She took it out and Rima fell to the ground. She was still alive but barely moving. Jen held her body as Rima covered her stomach.

"About time. I was starting to get bored, so I also played around with your friend that I already captured." She released Hailey from the portal. The water bender fell down seemingly unconscious. Jen crawled to her to make sure she was okay.

"Hailey?"

She slowly opened her eyes and mumbled, "Jen…"

Jen felt something wet on her back. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Hailey rolled out her arms and her back was exposed. It was covered in whip marks and blood.

An announcement was made, "Minerva has brutally defeated Rimzey and Hailey! Rimzey was worth 5 points and Hailey was 1, totaling up to 6 points for Python Venom! I think we need some medics for those two immediately!" Some people quickly carried Rimzey and Hailey to the infirmary. Since Amanda was already defeated, she went with them to heal. Johnny followed. Meanwhile, the two stared at each other intensely. Jen had never given a death stare like she did at the moment, not even to Phobos.

"Why would you do this? You could've killed her!"

"Aw, don't cry over it. She didn't die immediately so I'm not going to be eliminated, nor is she going to die with her sky god slayer friend."

"Still! Whatever you just did was highly inhumane."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I think you had your little break when you were talking with Rimzey, so I guess our fight starts now." She threw purple lightning orbs at her. Jen jumped back, dodging them. She tried flying since she could not use her leg. Almost everywhere were the orbs. Some of them did hit her.

"You can't escape!" Minerva exclaimed as she threw more and more. "Saiyan Tail will fall under Python Venom!" At this point smoke covered her view and she stopped. She waited to see her on the ground, but instead she saw a shadow coming towards her.

Jen charged at her with two earth and lightning mixed daggers. Minerva blocked it "Think again!" Jen shouted. Minerva growled, covering her hands in flames. She tried punching her but Jen swiftly dodged them and hit her again.

Minerva was in disbelief, "You're wounded though. You can barely walk and have enough energy at all. How are you still fighting?"

Although Jen had a crystal inside of her, it still had a limited power source and was mainly to keep her alive after the incident. Jen replied, "Because Saiyan Tail never gives up! I was going to wait until I mastered this form to fight against others. But it looks like you gave me no choice." She put her right arm out to the side and shouted, "Remnant of Hope, Fire!" A bright light shined which made Minerva flinch back.

The lost hope, the remnant of hope that everyone thought never existed, was finally awakened. As she transformed into a different outfit and collected her new power, she saw a vision: a small girl with turquoise dye on the edge of her short hair and clothes with a Venus symbol on it and then four guys who she assumed to be the other remnants of hope. Was that girl…Cherry?

The light and vision faded away. Jen wore a red sleeveless shirt with a fire emblem pin in front of her heart, black pants, black boots that went above her knees, and a long white coat that went down to the lower part of her leg (but in the front, the coat stopped at her waist). Her Genji sword still rests on her back as the belt wrapped around diagonally on her body. The wounds remained on her body and she was still low on energy. But that light somehow gave her a bit of a boost.

Minerva's eyes were wide opened. "What?"

"Fire demon slayer," she called herself. Jen knew she awoken some part of her powers but did not know for sure during her training. Visions and dreams gave her hints. However, Amanda's lecture on the remnants of hope and this demon slaying magic gave her a theory. She never imagined being one of them, but she wanted to try it out and see. She would have either made a fool of herself at this moment, or become something even better.

While Rima was in the infirmary, she was watching on the television of what was going on in the fight. Those clothes were the same one she saw in her vision when she was fighting her. She was one of Cherry's remnants of hope. This girl was full of surprises.

"I noticed your presence and powers were like a demon's. Are you one of Phobos' demons that ran away?"

Minerva was getting scared. She created an energy blast at her in full power. Jen was reminded of her demon slayer attacks while she transformed. She pretended to draw a bow and a flame bow and arrow appeared. "Fire Demon Flame Sniper!" A fire demon's flame was more purple. It was mixed with red and blue flames. The blue fire outlined the arrow while the red formed the bow, creating a mix of purple in the gap spaces. The attack engulfed the entire beam that Minerva casted and hit her like punch.

"No, this can't be!" she yelled.

Jen took a deep breath and shouted, "Fire Demon Rage!" She literally expressed her rage through the attack that was similar to a fire dragon roar. Instead, purple flames came out of her mouth. She had enough of Minerva. Hurting her friends and almost killing them made her so furious. Minerva tried blocking the fire but it was useless. She flew back and crashed on the ground. Her clothes were ruined and her body was covered in scratches.

"Okay, you win," she surrendered as she crumbled up. "I am a demon created by Phobos but please don't kill me."

"I won't if you atone for your past actions and treat your guild like family, or else there will be consequences."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

The announcer exclaimed, "Jen has surprisingly defeated Minerva! That's 5 points to Saiyan Tail!"

Even with almost no energy left, Jen was still able to defeat her with two attacks while standing in one place. This demon slayer magic definitely makes it easier for her to fight off demons and almost any enemy in the future. However, her guild will have a ton of questions for her afterwards.

Jen's legs gave out. Her right foot and ankle were still in severe pain. She needed a moment to recover after the long fight. Honestly, if she did not have this power, she would have not have won.

* * *

One more person remained for Saiyan Tail to defeat though: Percy. He had been saving his energy to beat anyone left while still having a chance to win. He had been thinking of Daniela as well. He had to beat them…for her.

He shot water in the sky and made it so that the sun helped create a small rainbow above him. He wanted to let the five other members know that he wanted to meet where he was for a final battle. The Saiyan Tail members saw it and slowly made their way there. Packard and Will helped each other walk over there. Sam and Kenny were also still very much wounded. Jen used her sword sheath to help her limp her way. After 10 minutes, the five stood facing Percy.

At the infirmary, Johnny asked Amanda, "Can Python Venom still win?"

She calculated it out, "Python has 76 points and Saiyan has 80. Oh my gosh! Percy can still win this for Python! He can take out the leader at the very least, or all of them if he wants."

"They're all hurt. It'll be too easy for him to beat them." At this point, Cosmos Gods were supporting for Saiyan Tail. Both guilds were very worried if they would still win or not. But Percy had a set mind to beat all five of them.


	19. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Chapter 19: You Win Some, You Lose Some**

Four dragon slayers and a demon slayer versus a water dragon slayer. Five wounded versus one intact. The five Saiyan Tail members stood side by side as Percy stood alone in front of them.

Kenny was the first to speak, "You're not going to defeat Jen first to win. You have to go through all of us before you get to her. Take your first pick."

"Why not come all at once?" Percy suggested. "With those injuries, it'll be boring to go one-on-one."

Packard let go of Will's shoulder and walked two steps forward, "Don't underestimate us. Ask your comrades."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm treating you guys with respect. That's why I'll crush you all together!"

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am! I got stronger. Losing someone important to me unlocked a greater power within me. For _her_ sake, I'll beat you all!"

Jen also stepped forward, "Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"That's what I want to hear." Nobody was backing down. Percy prepared to go straight into the dragon force mode as sparkling water surrounded him. "I'll show you what a true dragon slayer's magic looks like!" He was closing his eyes and smirking. He could just taste his victory.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw something that completely shocked him. The five of them looked at him with dauntless expressions. They all stood up straight, ready for any attack he would hit at them. The Gatekeepers were known to be stronger when united. However, that was not the main reason he was shocked. The five were dressed different as well. Sam, Packard, and Will had different battle outfits that matched the color of their elements. There were also gems of their colors accessorized on them. Kenny's outfit was similar, except his gems were in a dragon pattern. Jen's outfit stayed the same in her demon slayer outfit. But all of their injuries were gone as if they were healed. Their auras shine bright with red, green, and blue.

These five were some of the guardians that protected the Dream World of Earth since the past. Their presence gave Percy the realization that he will not be able to defeat them even in his current state. They were much stronger even if they were very wounded, not to mention two of them have to hold back their crystal Heart powers. Percy powered down and went on his knees. With his head down in defeat, he said, "I can't do this… You win." He shed a tear, thinking about Daniela. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "There's no way I can defeat them." The change of appearances was only in Percy's vision. But little did he know that what he saw was how the five looked like in the past – their final forms that they were trying to obtain.

Everyone was confused at what happened. Even the five Saiyan Tail members were a bit surprised at his sudden forfeit. The announcer said in a confused voice at first, "I guess that's it. Saiyan Tail defeated Percy! That means Saiyan Tail is the winner of this year's Grand Bending Games with a total of 81 points! Python Venom is second place with 76 points and Cosmos Gods is in third place with 46 points!" Everyone cheered for the winners. The five injured members smiled at their victory.

Then Jen walked up to Percy and asked, "Percy, why did you back down from the fight?"

With tears flowing down from his eyes, and hands and knees on the ground, he replied, "I was so sure I'd win. But then, your hope and determination attacked me like a final blow. I don't think I deserve to see her at all, not yet."

"You still can," Jen said to cheer him up.

"Percy!" a voice called from behind her.

Percy looked up and did not believe what he saw. When Minerva was defeated, she had released Daniela from the portal. She was not hurt and ran straight to where she saw the sparkling water was. Right in front of him now was his girl.

The water bender immediately got up and almost tripped by doing so. He ran straight at her and gave her a tight hug. She hugged back as they showed how much they missed each other. The other five smiled at their reunion.

"Where did you get the new outfit, Jen?" asked Sam asked.

"Oh, apparently I'm a fire demon slayer, one of the remnants of hope," she replied with a laugh and one of her hands behind her head.

Kenny crossed his arms and said, "So you were hiding something from me?"

"In my defense, I wasn't sure if I had the power or not at that time. I never unlocked it until now. I basically depended on luck."

Kenny shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad that you found what it was though. Maybe now we can connect with the other remnants of hope easier. But we do have a lot of questions on how and why you are one of the remnants of hope."

Jen nodded. "We'll have to discuss with Amanda more on the situation."

"So am I off the hook?" Kenny asked hopefully.

"Until we get back home, we'll see."

The battle field disappeared and the members were back to their normal sizes. They were about to be presented with the trophy.

As the tournament was going on, the five that went underground to find the gate are still looking for it. The tunnel almost seemed endless. But they kept walking and took breaks if needed. How far did Sam travel that time?

"Do you sense anything yet?" Peter asked Kylie since she also seismic sensing.

"No," she sighed. He had already asked several times. "I'll tell you when I do, but I might not be able to sense the gate if it has a magical force around it."

"True, let's keep going I guess."

Future Kylie stared at the ground as she walked with the group. The memories of the events in her timeline filled her mind until she felt something on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Future Kylie. We promise to fix the future," Giru cheered her.

She smiled at him and petted his head, "Thanks Giru."

Then suddenly Kylie stopped. Peter asked, "What's wrong?"

"I sense something… or someone," she said as she mumbled the last two words. The others followed her as she ran. They could see a light in the distance, which happened to be the Eclipse Gate.

They all stared at awe at the gate, except for Future Kylie who already knew what it looked like in the future. "So what do you plan on doing with it if you don't want to destroy it?" Future Kylie asked.

"We have to keep it from opening whenever you said it was going to," responded Kylie. "The crystal Hearts may be able to help." She pulled out the Heart of Dreams around her neck. "But the only plan I have in mind requires me to sacrifice them."

"You mean just like how we seal Phobos in a gate by the Hearts?" Giru asked.

"Something like that. I went to our library last night to find a spell and I think I can do it."

Future Kylie cut in, "Wait, if you sacrifice the crystal, then how will you be able to defeat strong enemies in the future?"

"After reflecting our performance in the Grand Bending Games, we have to stop relying on the crystal and more on our own abilities. Don't worry. We still have the Heart in Jen and Kenny." Kylie held the Heart of Dreams in front of her as it levitated above her hands. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the crystal. It glowed a white light and gradually increased its brightness. The others around her did not think they had a say in this decision. They trusted her anyways.

Streams of energy came out of the crystal and started to form a transparent barrier around the gate. Giru exclaimed, "So pretty!"

Peter also shouted, "Go Kylie!"

"Shh!" Kaitlin shushed the two. "Mommy's focusing."

But it did not matter since something else caught Kylie's attention. Sensing an unknown presence, she immediately stopped the spell and opened her eyes to see a red flaming arrow firing towards her. Everyone else saw it the same time as she did. Peter tried to intercept it but the arrow went so fast that it already past him. Everything happened as if in slow motion, but Kylie almost saw her life flash before her eyes…almost.

Future Kylie dived right in front of her and took the arrow to her chest right at the heart. Blood splattered out of her chest and mouth. She fell onto the floor with a thud. Everything happened before Kylie could even blink.

"Future Kylie!" Giru screamed.

"Mom!" Kaitlin shouted. Kylie and Kaitlin rushed to her side and lifted her head up a little. They all looked to see who shot the arrow and could not believe who they saw. The guy who shot that arrow looked exactly liked Kenny but dressed the same in Percy's vision (a black color outfit with red gems in dragon patterns).

"Kenny?" Peter whispered, barely saying the name out of his mouth.

"What? There are two of them?" the voice sounded exactly liked Kenny's as well.

"Who are you?! And why do you look exactly like Kenny?!" Kylie shouted. She knew the real Kenny would never do such a thing. An imposter?

Before the killer replied, Giru flew over to her and said, "Please Future Kylie, hang in there."

"I'm not the Kylie from this time period though. Nothing will change here so you don't have to be sad," she replied, touching his round robot body.

"But we are sad! No matter what time period you're in, you're still our Kylie and we love you!" Giru cried.

After she hugged him, Future Kylie raised her left hand. "Kylie, can I see your guild mark please?"

She was at first confused of the request, but rolled up her sleeves on her right arm. The blue Saiyan Tail emblem was tattooed right below her shoulder. Future Kylie touched it softly as she remembered the day when she first had it.

" _Hey Peter, look! Giru put the Saiyan Tail emblem on me!"_

Kylie went to look at her future self's guild mark but it was not there for some reason. "Where's yours?" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I really wanted to see my guild mates one last time, especially Jen. I still couldn't find the Heart of Earth or the identity to D.J.S. But I really wished…I could have…" Future Kylie laid back motionless on Kylie's arms. She could not finish her last words, but the others knew what she wanted the most. "…more adventures with you guys." Kylie, Kaitlin, and Giru were all bawling their eyes out. Peter could not describe his anger. He agreed with Giru: no matter what time line, Kylie was still Kylie.

Suddenly, Kaitlin's body started to become transparent in and out like it was flashing. They noticed and Kylie shouted, "Kaitlin!"

The sky dragon slayer looked at her hands and then fainted but the flashing stopped. Giru thought of an explanation. "I think the time anomaly where Future Kylie died is affecting Kaitlin, your future daughter."

"Kylie," Peter called out. "Take Kaitlin and Giru away from here."

"But what about the Gate?"

"We'll deal with it later. But for now, I have to get rid of this guy right now."

Kylie nodded and carried Kaitlin with her. Giru followed behind as they ran back to the entrance of the mine shack. Sadly they had to leave Future Kylie where she was.

"Now then," the unnamed person said. "No one is touching this gate. The dragons will come forth and the present me will understand his true identity."

"I don't care who you are or the stupid gate!" He turned around and punched the guy with a huge fiery fist but he blocked it with his own fire powers. It did threw him backwards however. "You killed Kylie and that is unforgivable. I won't let anyone steal Kylie's future, not while I'm alive."

 _Please protect the future._

"I will, I promise!" he yelled determinedly with tears flowing down his eyes and a furious face.


	20. Five Minutes

**Chapter 20: Five Minutes**

"You won't have enough time to beat me, if you can," the unnamed person informed. "The Gate will rise to the surface very soon to release the dragons that I was born to command."

Peter extinguished the flames on his fists. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled.

"In case you still haven't figured it out, but I'm Kenny from the future." Peter stood paralyzed with shock in his eyes. "I was quite confused that there were two Kylies in this world. I guess that one I killed was the one from my timeline. Oops," he said sarcastically.

"Oops? Oops?! We trusted you! You were our friend!"

"What kind of friends are you guys for letting someone not know they were king of dragons?!" Future Kenny retaliated back.

Peter was stunned back, "What are you talking about?"

"The dragons from this gate told me that there is a whole land of dragons on the other side of this Dream World waiting to be awakened by its king: me! So I'm here to help the past me, or in your case the present me, to successfully control the dragons once they come out and reclaim his title.

"Well you're not going to!" Peter fired his fist and charged at him. But Kenny put his right palm on the ground which shook it. He was not an earthbender, but he could still use the fire power to raise the ground up. Peter jumped back and watched the gate and him rise up to the ground level. This also caused an avalanche of rocks to crumble down so Peter went the same way that Kylie ran. He caught up to them and explained that they have to meet the gate above ground.

* * *

In the meantime, before Saiyan Tail was given the trophy, they felt the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Packard said.

Sam sensed the ground and looked at the direction it was coming from. "Over there!" he pointed. "It feels like the gate is rising up." All of the benders rushed to that direction.

Kylie, Peter, Kaitlin, and Giru were the first to get to the gate. At that point Kaitlin had been recovered and was able to walk again. An eclipse formed in the sky and the gate slowly opened. A huge wave of wind constantly came out from the door. Future Kenny stood on top of the gate waiting for the dragons to come out. When the first dragon came out, he jumped on top of it and controlled it naturally. It was a gigantic dragon that soared in the sky. Another and another came out. Smaller baby dragons also came out running out of the gate.

"We need to close it but how?" Kylie asked herself.

"Kylie!" a voice shouted behind her. She turned around and saw Jen and the rest of the team running towards the gate. Her new outfit surprised her but she knew there was some reason for it. It felt almost forever since she saw her even though it was just this morning. She felt a slight pain to her heart when she thought of how the future Kylie would have love to see her friends again. Her mind was back into reality once Jen shouted, "Kylie, convergence spell! Throw the Heart of Dreams up in the air! Trust me!"

The team has done convergence spells before. But the one that Jen was suggesting was one they never have done before. So she was a bit confused but trusted her anyways.

"Are you ready?" Jen said as she threw an energy orb from the crystal inside her up in the air.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Kylie threw the Heart next to the orb. The two floated in the air and created a shining horizontal ring.

Kylie and Jen then stood in the center of the ring above them. They interlocked their hands in front of them and closed their eyes. "Gatekeeper Guardians…" Kylie said. The 12 main guardians stood around them in a circle with the ring right above them. Kenny and Kaitlin stood back and watched with full attention.

"We give you the power of the three Hearts to close the Eclipse Gate..." Jen continued. The Heart of Dreams was originally two crystals so it had the power of two Hearts. Suddenly, the ring flowed down its light like in a shape of a column. The 12 guardians felt an immense wave of power flowing in them. The kind of power that was "familiar" to them. The upgrade in power also gave them an aura of their color relating their element and new outfits. The outfits were the same ones that Percy saw in his vision: black combat clothing with crystals of their elements. The 12 of them were surprised as they looked at themselves and one another. Even Kylie was transformed into her princess form with her dress. Jen kept her same demon slayer outfit. Was this the final form they were looking for this whole time? Kaitlin smiled widely, proud that they finally reached to this power that she already had seen in the future.

Kylie and Jen still had their eyes closed, focusing on balancing the power given to them. But they knew that the power was transferred. Jen said, "Now use this power to turn into strength to close the gate." They nodded. Then both Kylie and Jen shouted, "Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" The 12 of them flew to the gate with their aura tracing their paths. They evenly split themselves up with six on either side of the doors. They pushed the door with all their force and were shocked to see the strength this added power had. Jen and Kylie continued to focus on giving them more energy.

Eventually, the door was almost closed as another dragon tried to push itself in. But the guardians kept pushing the door back like it was nothing. Right before the door closed, all of them heard a voice from the other side of the gate saying, " _Death, Reborn, Revolution_!"

Kylie and Jen quickly opened their eyes when they heard it. It made them lose focus and the added powers were taken back to the Hearts. The 12 guardians were back to their original outfit and the aura disappeared. Kylie turned her head to see the gate closed. She gasped with happiness and looked back at Jen who was still at a trance after she heard those three words. Kylie shook her which brought her mind back.

"We did it!" Kylie exclaimed. Jen looked at the gate and nodded, but the two rested their heads against each other, exhausted of the amount of energy they used to give the others theirs.

"That was amazing!" Kaitlin shouted. "You guys were in your final forms." The rest of the team flew back to the girls.

"Yeah," Kenny said. "You guys managed to find a way to get into your final forms for the first time."

Jen tried to straighten herself up. "We'll have to talk about that later. We still have some loose dragons that got away in this world. Do you know how many are there?"

"11 dragons," Packard replied.

"Perfect, each dragon slayer can take care of a dragon, even you Kaitlin," Jen said as she looked at Kylie's daughter when she said the last part.

Kaitlin's eyes brightened up and pumped her fist in the air with excitement. "Yay!"

"Just be careful," Kylie warned her.

"I totally got this!" she reassured her. Peter ruffled her hair and smiled.

"The rest of us will help take the civilians to a safe place. Be careful of the smaller baby dragons that got in!" Jen said. They all nodded and scattered.

* * *

Each dragon slayer tried to take on a dragon that they think their powers were the dragon's weakness. The other guilds also tried to help out but of course the ones who were not dragon slayers had a more difficult time. The Saiyan Tails dragon slayers also could not get to the dragons quickly because of the smaller dragons. In one instance, when Kaitlin turned at a corner, she faced a huge group of the smaller ones who ended up chasing her and prevented her to get to the main dragons. Also, when the twins Sam and Packard were facing two dragons together, they did not notice small dragons behind them preparing energy blasts from their mouth. Sam was the first to sense them through seismic sensing and turned around to raise an earth wall between them. The blast went right though it and was heading right at Packard. Sam pushed Packard away. Once the water dragon slayer looked him, he could not believe his eyes.

The blast went right though Sam's chest.

Everything seemed in slow motion at that moment for the both of them. "Brother!" Packard shouted at the top of his lungs, catching him as he fell back. Sam coughed off blood and tried to say his "last" words to his twin brother.

"Kyle…" he whispered.

"Sam, no, this wasn't supposed to happen," Packard's eyes were filled with tears. They dripped down onto Sam's bloody clothes.

"Kyle, I also wanted us to be normal brothers with regular lives. I really saw these powers as a way to protect you and our friends. So don't let my death go in vain and live on for me."

"Don't say that! We'll get a healer and save you!" he looked around to see any fire guardian around. "Peter! Will! Kaitlin!" he started shouting out their names.

"Stop, it's useless. We both know I'm done here." Packard looked back at him and cried harder. He held his hand tightly. "I have to admit that this life made me see things differently and to value my friends more than I did before." He had flashbacks of when he tried to protect Jen, Kylie, or the others. "Please live on and stay happy for me. Save this world, promise me.

"Y-yes," he managed to say as he cried.

"Thank yo-," Sam let go of his hand and closed his eyes.

"No, brother!" Packard held his body tightly.

While Kylie was trying to hold off the mini dragons, she felt something in her physical heart, as if someone had died. She put her hand against her chest, semi-knowingly knew what happened. This also caused her to lose focus and get caught in an explosion next to her. She was blown away and slammed onto the ground.

"No, I can't let the future be the same as Future Kylie's was" she said as she struggled to stand up.

* * *

On top of a hill where there was a good view of the chaos going on, Rima considered using a certain spell, a spell that would cost her life but change fate. The Prince of Pluto taught her this spell if in dire situation by using the Sword of Time to activate it. She must have been one of his best pupil in order to have the sword and to have been taught that spell.

"Jen, Kylie, everyone, I have doubted you for too long when you didn't deserve it. I think I may have to use this spell as an apology. I would love to fight alongside you guys and become better friends, but I don't think I deserve any of that at this point. I'm sorry, everyone." Rima stabbed her sword through the ground. A huge wave of power and black light came out of the special sword. The dark aura spiraled out to the sky. "Pluto: Time Exchange!" This power takes the rest of the time of someone's life in exchange for the amount of time needed to make a huge change in the world by reversing time. Of course, the Prince of Pluto does not get affected by it but he knows when someone uses this spell since the only ones who can needs a part of Pluto's power.

As the spell was processing, Rima's spirit was taken to the past. It was as if she was watching a movie while inside of one. She could not make out the people there since there all a blur, but she could still see the outlines. There was dark spirit like Phobos, someone riding on a dragon, a group of people lying down in front of the Eclipse Gate, and someone standing in the middle of the three. The person in the middle then did some hand motions like he or she was doing a spell. The palm of one of the hands faced the dark spirit, and the person shouted, " _Death_ …" like a girl's voice. The other palm faced the other groups and she shouted " _Reborn_ …" Lastly, she raised her left hand straight up while her right arm was also above her head in a 90-degree angle so it was perpendicular to her other arm. The last word she said was " _Revolution_!"

The gate opened up and sucked the people she said "Reborn" to and the dark spirit vanished as it cried in pain. The gate immediately closed, leaving one person left. Rima could gradually see clearly the remaining person. It was definitely a girl. The spell seemed to have given her black markings on half of her body. At that point, Rima knew exactly who this person was and was completely shocked. The girl fainted on the ground, and the vision was over. Rima recognized that spell since it was one of Pluto's spells. But she had no idea when or why this happened. All she could make out of it was that she was wrong to think that _her friend_ did not care for anyone.

After Rima finished the spell, her body started to crack as if her body was made out of stone. She looked at the clock tower to see how much time was reversed. Once she did, her eyes opened as wide as she can. "Five minutes!? Only five minutes? Is that how much my life was worth? Did I perform the spell correctly?" At this point, her body was already about to collapse. "No, I'm sorry everyone." A gush of wind turned her body into sand and ashes. The sword disappeared to its original owner.

However, the spell did work. Five minutes was all it needed to change a lot of events. Everyone did feel a sense of déjà vu though. When Jen was directing the civilians to safety, she had a feeling similar to when Kylie had when Sam died. Speaking of which, Sam was still alive. But he had a vision of his death that could have happened. Packard also had a similar vision and looked at the direction where the smaller dragons were going to pop up. Right as they showed up, Packard blasted water onto them and turned it to ice.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. "I thought I saw myself die."

"I got the same vision too of you dying."

"We can ask about that later I guess. Now we need to defeat these dragons."

"Right!"

Kylie also had a vision where she turned at a corner and encounter those smaller dragons. "Wait, if I turn here…" She flew back and took the longer way to get around the dragon, avoiding the smaller ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Future Kenny were fighting on top of the dragon that Future Kenny was initially on. Sparks and streams of fire clashed each other.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" they both used the same attack but Future Kenny's was more powerful. Peter fell back but quickly got up.

"You will never beat me. These dragons will take over this Dream World just like they did before."

"What do you mean?"

"Until you guys formed this princess or prince system with the god slayers, the first Earth god slayer took over half of the land without our consent."

"Well it isn't Kylie's fault and if this is your problem, we can just talk about it."

"It's way too late for that now. Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

As Future Kenny was preparing his final attack, Peter tried to find that power earlier that brought his final form. "Please," he said to himself. "Give me the power."

After Kylie finished off a dragon, she figured that the others may want their final form powers since it was already hard enough to defeat hers. She flew over to Jen and planned to do the same convergence again. They stood side by side with the palms of the arm closest to the other person touching each other. They closed their eyes and focused their energies just like last time. Rainbow of aura surrounded their bodies.

"Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" Streams of energies flew from them to twelve guardians. It provided them much more power to defeat their dragon.

Peter felt the power come to him at the right time. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" he jumped up in the sky.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Kenny shouted as he spun torrents of flames towards Peter.

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Peter charged at Kenny from where he was, dodging his attack. He hit his head right at his torso and even made the dragon to come falling down as well. The dragon ended up landing on the Eclipse Gate, destroying it into rubble. The rest of the other guardians also finished up killing the rest of the dragons. The city looked pretty destroyed but at least not the entire world.

Kylie and Jen stopped their spell and went their separate ways. That also made the extra power go away as well. Future Kenny laid on the ground with a hole in his clothes where Peter's head was. With the gate destroyed, that meant Future Kenny's timeline would never have happened. His body was starting to fade away. Since the dragons were from the past, their corpses were still here.

* * *

"Anything else you have to say before your timeline disappear?" Peter asked.

Future Kenny chuckled, "If there's one thing I learned from being in this team, it's the bonds between each of you guys. So I'm going to use this last moment to ruin that."

"You can never destroy our bonds," Peter sternly replied.

"Oh really?" Kenny continued to laugh. "After the dragons took over, I was able to find out who D.J.S. is." Peter made a shocked expression. "I was also surprised but it all made sense. Soon you will find it as well."

"Who is D.J.S.?" he hesitantly asked

"- - - is D.J.S." Kenny finally disappeared as he maniacally laughed.

Peter was left there stunned at the reveal. He would never have guessed or think of this person as the demon.

Not too far from Peter was Kylie who stared at the collapsed gate. She realized that they fulfilled her future self's wish to save the future. That feeling of saving herself in the future made her emotional and brought a tear to flow down her cheek. But she thought that she could not have done it with her friends. She saw Peter close by and hugged behind him. That slightly brought Peter's mind back to reality. Usually he would turn around and hug her back but he was still stunned and confused.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her monotonously.

"Yeah, just really happy it's over." For now, Peter decided to talk to D.J.S. first before revealing it to everyone else.

Meanwhile, Jen walked on the battlefield of the stadium. That moment when she heard the "Death, Reborn, Revolution!" words from the gate made her remember who D.J.S. was. Once she reached to the center of the stadium, she looked up at the announcer box. The announcer was a disguised person: Lewis, Prince of Mars.

Smirking, Lewis stared back Jen as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, "You will return to me, D.J.S. That is Deimos Jen Song."


	21. Would You Still Love Me?

**Chapter 21: If I Say I Was Not Human, Would You Still Love Me?**

After the dragon fight, there was a party to celebrate the victory at a grand ballroom. People were healed and cleaned up for the gathering. Some drank, danced, and just had fun. Friends that were just made during and after the games met up. Amanda and Kaitlin were looking hungrily at the large amount of high-class food. Minerva and her team apologized for their reckless behavior during the games. Even Daniela was invited back to their guild. Kylie and Peter were dancing happily to a waltz.

While they were having fun, Jen stood out at the balcony and stared at the outside view. She had not told anyone about the secret and did not know how she would yet. Some of her memories came back but they were all in chunks of the whole past. D.J.S. was known to be a demon who supposed to destroy the Earth Dream World, but she definitely had no intentions of doing that. Her memories also did not match to that rumor. It kept becoming more and more confusing.

"You look beautiful, as always." Her thoughts were interrupted when Kenny leaned at the doorway, commenting on her formal appearance.

Jen turned around and sighed, "You said that already when we left to come here."

"I know. Just thought you should know again," he said as he walked towards her. They stood next to each other and looked out at the scenery.

After a couple of minutes, Kenny asked, "So… am I forgiven?"

Jen remembered the conversation with him before the Games.

*Flashback*

 _That's when Jen turned around and pointed at him, "There is one thing you can do."_

 _Kenny was shocked, "Uhm, yes?"_

 _Jen put her hands on her waist. "Fight for us at the Grand Bending Games!" Kenny was speechless. "If you win a couple battles for us and show your loyalty enough during the tournament, then you'll be forgiven… at least from me. I don't know about the others. Haha. I'm sure you heard about the Games." Jen knew about the tournament while she traveled the world before meeting Kenny. In two years, there'll be one as the 5th tournament._

 _"That's it?" Kenny was still shocked at how simple it was._

 _Jen pushed her index fingers together back and forth and mumbled, "Well, I always wanted a purple rose too. Nick never gave me one."_

 _At this point, Kenny knew she had forgiven him in her heart. He hugged her and almost cried. Jen did not know exactly what to do but hugged him back anyways._

 _"I'll show you a whole field of them instead," Kenny said._

 _Jen looked at him while they still hugged, "Really!?" He nodded. But then she released herself from the hug. "But I'm not treating as if you're my boyfriend yet. That's after the Games."_

*End Flashback*

"Oh right, uhm, I guess?" she mumbled. "But I don't know if the others have forgiven you."

"Doesn't matter. Unless you do, that's all that matters to me," he responded, looking at her. "Plus, you did say something about being your boyfriend after the games," he said with a smirk.

Jen faced away from him and crossed her arms, "I meant that I was going to consider it. Besides, why do you want me to be your girlfriend so badly? I doubt you actually still like me."

Kenny's smirk turned into a frown. He turned her around and grabbed both of her hands. "You're right, I don't like you." Jen was a bit shocked that he would admit that. But even more surprised after he said, "I love you."

Jen's face gradually turned red from his confession. She still did not have the feelings back for him yet. But no one has ever said that to her before (besides her parents of course). "B-baka! (Idiot!) You can't just… I mean…" Her face slowly lowered down, hiding her embarrassment.

Kenny lightly laughed, "You're so cute when you're shy."

Jen let go of one hand and made it into a fist, "I'm going to be cute but deadly if you keep that up."

Kenny put his hand back onto hers how it was originally was. "If you still don't want to be a couple, that's fine with me. I'll continue to wait for you when you are ready. That is, if you end up liking me back. But hey, would you want a sapphire after 1 year or a diamond after 5 years?"

"What's with that sudden random question?"

"Just answer it."

"I'd probably wait for the diamond."

"You're that diamond worth waiting for."

Jen blushed again. Then she remembered something which made her lower her head, not in embarrassment this time, but with concern. " _Wait_? But I don't have much time left…" she thought. "Why do you love me though? What have I done for you to have those feelings?"

Kenny smiled and brought her closer to him into a hug, "For a lot of reasons that I could go on about. But the number one reason is that you're my source of hope."

"Hope?"

"Yep, you are a remnant of hope anyways. It makes sense," he said.

Jen prepared to ask one last question, "If I say that I was D.J.S., would you still love me?" Kenny moved his head so he was looking at her but still at an embrace. Jen was then scared at his response, "Just hypothetically speaking, and if I didn't want to destroy the Earth Dream World, but couldn't control myself. That would also mean I was not human but not a demon. Also -" Jen was cut off by Ken kissing her on the forehead. She was going to end up looking like a tomato from blushing.

"Of course I would. I would be the first to save you," Kenny said with a caring smile. Jen almost felt like crying. She was so worried that all of her friends would turn on her for being this demon. At least she knew one would not. "But you're a remnant of hope. There's no way you could be D.J.S. so we don't have to worry about that."

Jen nervously laughed, "Oh, yeah, sure." After recollecting herself, she used two fingers from her right hand and lightly poked his forehead. "Wait for me, please," she answered. The part she left out was "until I sort out the god slayer issue and have the Dream Worlds in peace."

Kenny touched her forehead where she poked and smiled, "Alright."

"Hate to ruin the romantic moment but may I speak to Jen privately please?" The two looked at the door together and saw Peter walking over.

"Sure," Kenny said as he left the two alone.

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

Peter stared at her for a few seconds, worried to ask, "Why didn't you tell us?"

A bit shocked from his question, Jen knew what he was referring to. She asked fearfully, "How did you know?"

"Answer my question first. Don't worry, I trust you and you can trust me. I'm not going to tell the others if you don't want me to."

A sigh of relief came over Jen. "I didn't know I was this demon until the gate closed. You heard those three words, right? 'Death, Reborn, Revolution.' At that moment, a wave of memories came back and it told me that I was Deimos. I don't understand why or how I am, and I certainly don't have any evil intentions. I'm afraid if there's a demon inside me that will awaken at any moment and become D.J.S."

"I'll do everything I can to stop that. The others will too. As for me, the future Kenny told me. I think that's why Future Kylie couldn't find you. You probably went back with Lewis."

"I see. I'm just really scared of how the others will react, especially Kylie," she said sadly.

"I bet she'll understand and help you. She's your best friend after all, practically like sisters."

"You're right." Jen sighed. "I don't have much time left here though."

"What do you mean? If you're talking about Lewis bringing you back to him, we'll definitely stop him."

"No, it's just that… I was the one who casted the spell 'Death, Reborn, Revolution'"

Peter was shocked, "What?! You were on the other side of that gate?"

Jen nodded, "I pick someone to die, someone to reborn, and I act as the middle ground revolution who becomes sacrificed for something equal to what you want to die and reborn. I don't know exactly who they were though. But I know there were a lot of people there. So since I made so many people reborn using that spell, it will cost me my life in the future. I learned all of this from my memories."

"So there's nothing we can do."

"Unfortunately not, but since I am one Lewis' books, I'll be reborn again whenever he summons me."

"And we'll do our best to get you back. When are you going to tell the others? When that time comes?"

"That's what I was thinking. I don't want the others to worry about me this whole time until that day comes."

"Well whatever decision you make, just trust us that we will still treat you as a friend."

Jen smiled at him, "Thanks, that's all I ask for."

"What are you guys doing out there?! Come on! The night isn't going to last forever you know!" Giru was calling them inside.

"Yeah Jen!" Kylie exclaimed. "The next song is the Cupid Shuffle!"

Peter laughed and said, "Come on, let's continue to create memories while you're still here."

"Alright!" They walked back to the ballroom and partied their hearts out.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
